<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bagues et colliers by FridayQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049532">Bagues et colliers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen'>FridayQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mariage politique, voilà ce qu'attendait Asami Sato. Un mariage politique avec la Princesse Korra des Tribus du Sud. Sur le bateau qui amène Korra à Asami se trouve Kya, l'ancienne Princesse des Continents, qui se fait une joie de retrouver Lin Beifong qui est maintenant la chef de la garde du château Sato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note : Le mariage arrangé, le grand classique auquel je n'ai pas pu résister ! Il y aura une dizaine de chapitres à cette fic. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que j'ai aimé l'imaginer.</p>
<p>Disclaimer : Legend of Korra ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu, c'était vraiment une belle journée. Un groupe de personnes attendait sur le quai le bateau qui arrivait au loin. Le groupe était composé de gardes en armure luisante, plus décorative qu'efficace en cas de combat, de quelques domestiques et de deux personnes somptueusement habillés : un homme aux cheveux gris avec une moustache assez importante et une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche. Derrière eux se dressait un immense château duquel flottaient des drapeaux avec un engrenage noir sur un fond rouge : l'emblème de la famille Sato.</p>
<p>Hiroshi n'était pas de naissance noble mais ses inventions technologiques avaient attiré l'attention du roi Aang, qui avait accepté d'investir dans les idées du jeune Hiroshi lui faisant gagner en notoriété. Quelques années avant que lui et sa femme Yasuko n'aient eu le bonheur d'avoir leur fille Asami, le roi lui avait donné des titres de noblesse et un château presque à l'abandon. Hiroshi et sa femme avaient assez d'argent pour rendre à nouveau le château habitable et il était redevenu une merveille.</p>
<p>Six années après la naissance d'Asami le malheur avait frappé la maison Sato quand Yasuko avait été assassinée par des bandits dans leur propriété. Hiroshi, fou de chagrin avait fait tout son possible pour protéger et élever sa fille unique. Asami s'était prise d'affection pour l'ingénierie tout comme lui et malgré la déception initiale d'Hiroshi de ne pas avoir eu d'héritier masculin, il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait à Asami.</p>
<p>Asami s'était transformée en une belle jeune femme, Hiroshi n'en avait jamais douté tant sa mère aussi était belle. Il avait vu de nombreux prétendants tourner autour d'Asami au fil des ans et il comprit assez rapidement qu'il allait devoir s'en mêler. Ce fut au cours d'une visite dans les Tribus du Pôle Sud qu'il trouva la réponse à ses problèmes. Tonraq venait d'être élu chef après des années de guerres entre les tribus du nord et du sud, unifiant enfin les deux peuples. Il était intéressé par faire évoluer les conditions de vies des tribus et avait proposé à Hiroshi un contrat qui pouvait unir la famille Sato à la sienne.</p>
<p>Pour cela il proposait de donner en mariage sa fille unique Korra à Asami.</p>
<p>Lorsque Hiroshi avait annoncé la nouvelle à Asami, il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir la réaction belliqueuse de sa fille.</p>
<p>-Tu as accepté ?</p>
<p>-C'est une bonne offre Asami, Korra a ton âge je pense que vous vous entendez bien.</p>
<p>-Je ne veux pas m'entendre avec elle ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.</p>
<p>-Asami, tu sais que c'est courant dans la royauté et…</p>
<p>-On ne fait partie de la royauté que depuis peu de temps ! Toi et maman vous avez pu marier par amour, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la même chose ?</p>
<p>Cela avait été un coup bas de la part d'Asami, il s'y était attendu mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Il aurait sincèrement souhaité qu'Asami puisse choisir avec qui elle allait se marier mais s'il voulait garder sa notoriété c'était impossible.</p>
<p>-Tu es une princesse maintenant et tu dois faire ton devoir si tu veux garder ce château et notre entreprise. Le monde à l'extérieur n'est pas tout rose. Te marier avec la Princesse Korra nous rendra plus forts et indépendants. Tu sais que les temps sont durs depuis deux ans, nous avons besoin de l'appui des Tribus du Sud.</p>
<p>La porte de son bureau avait claqué fort quand Asami était partie toujours en colère. Cependant après une semaine à ne pas lui parler et à se perdre dans son garage, elle lui avait annoncé à contre-cœur qu'elle se marierait avec la Princesse Korra.</p>
<p>Sur le quai Asami soupira en voyant le bateau accoster. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Sa future femme et son futur beau-père se trouvait sur le bateau. Ils étaient venus pour que les deux futures épouses se rencontrent avant le mariage qui était prévu dans plusieurs semaines. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier avec cette femme du sud, elle espérait que son père avait raison et qu'elles pourraient être amies. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme qu'elle déteste.</p>
<p>La première personne à sortir du bateau était un grand homme à la musculature impressionnante. Asami avait déjà rencontré des personnes des Tribus du Sud mais jamais d'aussi costaud. Soudain elle se sentit intimidée. Un instant plus tard une femme apparut derrière lui. Tout comme son père, Korra avait la peau mate et semblait très en forme sous son uniforme bleu. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et elle avait les yeux d'un bleu qui rappelait sûrement la mer d'où elle venait.</p>
<p>Sa future femme était belle.</p>
<p>D'autres personnes descendirent du bateau mais les yeux d'Asami étaient accrochés à Korra. Celle-ci gardait un visage stoïque pourtant quand leurs se croisèrent Asami vit les lèvres de Korra s'étirer très légèrement en un sourire rassurant.</p>
<p>Le poids dans les épaules d'Asami s'allégea quelque peu.</p>
<p>Tonraq offrit une poignée de main puissante à Hiroshi.</p>
<p>-C'est un plaisir d'être chez vous, dit le chef sudiste.</p>
<p>-C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir chef Tonraq, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage, répondit Hiroshi en hochant poliment la tête.</p>
<p>-En effet, votre bateau va beaucoup plus vite que ce que nous avons chez nous. Nous ne nous attendions pas être arrivés si vite.</p>
<p>Le grand homme se tourna vers la fille et lui lança un regard appuyé. Korra sembla sortir de sa torpeur et s'approcha à son tour d'Hiroshi et Asami.</p>
<p>-Seigneur Sato, merci de votre accueil. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle en serrant la main à Hiroshi.</p>
<p>Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Asami et tendit sa main vers elle.</p>
<p>-Princesse Sato. C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer enfin.</p>
<p>La main légèrement tremblante d'Asami se leva et fut recouverte de celle de Korra qui était anormalement chaude.</p>
<p>-Pour moi aussi Princesse Korra fille de Tonraq, répondit Asami en utilisant le nom de l'autre femme comme il en était la tradition dans le Sud, elle voulait faire une bonne impression même si elle n'était pas extatique par ce mariage.</p>
<p>En prononçant le nom du chef de la tribu, Asami se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas correctement salué non plus.</p>
<p>-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Chef Tonraq.</p>
<p>Tout comme celle sa fille, la main de Tonraq était très chaude dans la sienne.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Tandis que les deux hommes s'échangeaient les politesses d'usages et que les deux princesses restaient silences à leurs côtés en se jetant des regards curieux peu subtils, une femme aux cheveux gris presque blancs du Pôle Sud marchait sur les planches du quai avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard et sa démarche se fit plus guillerette quand elle posa ses yeux sur une autre femme aux cheveux gris dans son armure.</p>
<p>-Lin ! Quel plaisir de te revoir.</p>
<p>Lin Beifong, chef de la garde du château Sato détourna son attention d'Hiroshi, Asami, Tonraq et Korra pour la regarder.</p>
<p>-Kya ?</p>
<p>Le sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la femme à la tenue bleue.</p>
<p>-Tu ne savais pas que je venais ?</p>
<p>-Si bien-sûr, dit-elle sur un ton légèrement défensif.</p>
<p>En tant que chef de la garde, elle avait exigé une liste toutes les personnes qui allaient débarquer avec les chefs des Tribus du Pôle Sud. Elle avait vu que Kya, la fille du défunt roi Aang et de la reine Katara allait être présente. Elle n'avait pas revu la princesse, qui avait refusé son titre tout comme son frère Bumi laissant le trône au plus jeune enfant de la fratrie, depuis plus de trente an. A l'époque sa mère était la chef de la garde de roi et de la reine. Elle avait plus ou moins grandit avec Kya, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne décide de parcourir le monde.</p>
<p>Elle avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur la princesse Kya, les dernières étaient qu'elle était retournée avec sa mère au Pôle Sud pour aider à arrêter la guerre entre les deux grandes tribus du Nord et du Sud. Il semblait que les rumeurs étaient vraies.</p>
<p>-Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air étonnée de me voir ? Je sais que je ne suis plus la belle femme que tu as connu mais quand même, je ne peux pas être si laide que ça ?</p>
<p>La réponse de Lin se bloqua dans sa gorge. Kya avait toujours était belle et elle l'était encore, elle avait d'ailleurs étrangement envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Kya.</p>
<p>Certaines choses ne changeaient pas il semblerait. Kya avait toujours eu le don de la rendre un peu étrange.</p>
<p>Voyant l'air paniquée de son amie d'enfance Kya se mit à rire.</p>
<p>-Je te taquine Lin, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je suis toujours aussi attirante.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci Lin leva les yeux au ciel mais un très fin sourire apparut durant une seconde sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>-Tu as plutôt bien vieillit toi aussi, ajouta Kya en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Cette armure te va à ravir.</p>
<p>Lin se sentit soudainement inconfortable dans son armure. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler une belle femme, contrairement à Kya en face d'elle. Sur sa joue se trouvait deux grosses cicatrices, résultant d'un combat entre elle et sa sœur. Kya était partie avant cet incident et elle se sentit gênée quand elle vit les yeux de l'autre femme se poser brièvement dessus.</p>
<p>-As-tu fais ce voyage depuis le Pôle Sud seulement pour flirter avec moi Kya ? demanda sèchement Lin pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.</p>
<p>A sa plus grande surprise Kya se mit à rire, la rendant encore plus belle sous le soleil.</p>
<p>-Tu m'as démasqué Lin, c'est une des principales raisons, ça et aider Korra jusqu'à son mariage. Son père partira bientôt et elle aura besoin de mon aide. Je suis de la royauté tu sais ? la taquina Kya.</p>
<p>A nouveau Lin leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'elle avait été amenée à travailler dans le château Sato, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de ne montrer que très peu d'émotion faisant tout son possible pour ne laisser personne s'approcher trop d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas revivre une débâcle comme son aventure avec Tenzin au Palais Royal. Pourtant avec la présence de Kya durant les prochains mois, Lin sentait que ses nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve.</p>
<p>Ceci dit, cela serait mentir si elle ne s'avouait pas qu'une partie d'elle était heureuse de revoir Kya.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>-Asami, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter le château à la Princesse Korra pendant que nous discutons avec Tonraq.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes souriaient, heureux de se trouver en présence de l'autre, ils avaient apparemment beaucoup de choses à se dire.</p>
<p>L'héritière Sato allait donc se retrouver seule avec sa future épouse. Enfin seule… Aussi seule que pouvait l'être une princesse. Il avait toujours des gardes et des domestiques sur le chemin du château et à l'intérieur mais aucun d'eux ne serraient là pour faire la conversation.</p>
<p>La balade jusqu'au château durait une dizaine de minutes, Asami venait souvent jusqu'à la mer à pied mais son père avait fait venir deux Satomobiles pour les montrer à leurs invités. Hiroshi et Tonraq prirent la première, laissant l'autre aux deux princesses.</p>
<p>Korra sursauta quand la Satomobile de leurs pères démarra, depuis ce premier sourire lorsqu'elle était descendue du bateau Korra avait gardé un visage neutre de toute expression mais Asami put voir à cet instant un air de panique se dessiner sur ses traits. Elle se rappela que le Pôle Sud n'avait pas toute la technologie du continent.</p>
<p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la sudiste.</p>
<p>-C'est une Satomobile, c'est mon père qui l'a inventé. C'est une machine qui permet aux personnes de se déplacer.</p>
<p>-Une machine ?</p>
<p>Asami soupira, Korra avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre durant les prochains mois.</p>
<p>-N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas dangereux.</p>
<p>-Je n'ai pas peur ! répondit brusquement Korra.</p>
<p>Jouant la diplomatie, Asami ne releva pas l'agression verbale de Korra et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la Satomobile. Elle aurait aimé conduire elle-même le véhicule mais son père avait insisté pour qu'ils aient un chauffeur. Elle prit place sur la banquette arrière et vit Korra prendre une inspiration avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Durant le trajet Korra s'accrocha à la portière avec force et même si la vitesse était terriblement lente Asami eut la délicatesse de rien dire.</p>
<p>Une fois arrivée devant le château Korra eut l'air impressionnée et se détendit lorsqu'elle fut hors du véhicule. Asami savait que leur château était loin d'être un des plus grands du continent. Néanmoins Korra le regardait comme si c'était un colosse cela l'amena à se demander dans quel type de palais pouvait vivre la princesse des tribus du Sud.</p>
<p>L'air abasourdit ne quitta pas Korra durant le temps de la visite, elle semblait même presque perdue à la fin.</p>
<p>-C'est immense. Je crains de me perdre, dit-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans le jardin.</p>
<p>La voix de Korra était petite et Asami vit ses épaules s'affaisser. Korra semblait épuisée.</p>
<p>-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre ? Vous voulez peut-être un peu de temps pour vous après ce voyage ?</p>
<p>-Oui cela serait bien.</p>
<p>Dans un silence douloureux, Asami amena Korra jusqu'à la chambre qui allait être la sienne pour les semaines suivantes. Asami se sentait nerveuse maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de décrire tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait briser ce silence ou non. Finalement elles arrivèrent devant la porte sans qu'elle n'ait dit le moindre mot.</p>
<p>-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pouvez demander à un garde. Voici Kuvira, elle serra souvent avec vous, dit-elle en pointa la garde qui avait été désignée pour rester aux alentours de Korra durant une grande partie de la journée.</p>
<p>Korra prit le temps de regarder pour la première fois la personne qui se trouvait derrière elles. Elle était plus grande qu'elle avec de larges épaules, elle semblait avoir quelques années de plus et gardait un visage sérieux. Asami vit avec étonnement Korra lui lancer un regard appréciateur et un sourire plus grand que celui qu'elle avait reçu de sa part un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p>
<p>-C'est un honneur de vous servir Princesse Korra, annonça Kuvira.</p>
<p>-Merci.</p>
<p>Après un hochement de tête Kuvira se positionna aux cotés de la porte de Korra. Celle-ci se tourna vers Asami en ayant retrouvé son visage neutre.</p>
<p>-Merci de m'avoir montré le château Princesse Sato, je vais me reposer un peu.</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr. Reposez-vous bien Princesse Korra.</p>
<p>Asami vit sa future femme grimacer légèrement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Elle lâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue une fois que la porte fut fermée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kuvira puis elle s'éloigna. Elle était confuse, Korra semblait gentille au premier abord, elle ne pouvait oublier son doux sourire lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées sur le quai. Au moins elle ne semblait pas arrogante ou quoi que ce se soit. En fait elle ressentait de la compassion pour Korra qui semblait un peu perdu dans son monde.</p>
<p>En entrant dans son bureau elle espérait encore plus fort qu'elle et Korra pourraient s'entendre.</p>
<p>-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?</p>
<p>Levant les yeux du calcul qu'elle venait de faire, Asami regarda Mako, un de ses gardes qui se tenait dans son bureau. Elle soupira doucement et le voyant fermer la porte derrière lui.</p>
<p>-Bien je pense, même si elle avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs. A mon avis elle est un peu dépassée.</p>
<p>-C'est logique, ils sont moins civilisés dans le Sud. C'est un gros changement pour elle, répondit Mako en s'approchant.</p>
<p>Asami se leva pour venir à sa hauteur.</p>
<p>-Elle a l'air gentille quand même non ? demanda Mako avec espoir.</p>
<p>-Je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour le dire mais je ne veux plus parler d'elle.</p>
<p>Mako sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Asami. Elle laissa ses doigts se plonger dans ses cheveux et se planqua contre lui.</p>
<p>-Il faudra être encore plus discret maintenant qu'ils sont là, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Pour tout réponse Mako glissa ses mains sur sa taille.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note : Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture à tous :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya se présenta officiellement aux Sato lors du repas du soir. Elle vit avec une pointe d'amusement Hiroshi bredouiller des excuses en apprenant qui elle était réellement.</p>
<p>-Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurai pas fait marcher du quai au château.</p>
<p>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurai probablement refusé j'ai beaucoup apprécié la balade. J'étais entre de bonnes mains.</p>
<p>L'ancienne princesse jeta un coup d'œil discret à Lin qui se trouvait postée dans la salle, celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu son amie mais Hiroshi capta le mouvement.</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr vous connaissez le Chef Beifong. Nous avons été honorés lorsqu'elle a accepté de venir ici.</p>
<p>-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de meilleur Chef de la garde ici Seigneur Sato.</p>
<p>-Je veux bien vous croire Princesse Kya.</p>
<p>-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kya. J'ai renoncé à ce titre il y a bien longtemps.</p>
<p>-Dans ce cas appelez-moi Hiroshi.</p>
<p>Asami regarda son père avec amusement. Elle avait entendu Tonraq lui demander de ne plus mettre de titre devant son nom et maintenant c'était au tour de Kya. Elle savait que les peuples du Sud n'étaient pas aussi à cheval sur les protocoles que pouvaient l'être les membres de la royauté du continent. Les pires étaient très certainement les royaumes de la Nation du Feu, il avait fallu de nombreuses années pour que Mako daigne enfin laisser tomber les titres quand ils étaient tous les deux.</p>
<p>Discrètement elle regarda où se trouvait son amant et le vit à droite de Lin. Un peu plus tôt il avait réussi à la détendre après sa rencontre avec sa future femme. Elle s'était beaucoup demandée depuis l'annonce de son mariage si elle aurait préféré épouser Mako à la place. Il était prévenant et prenait soin d'elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs, malgré les nombreuses occasions qui s'étaient présentés. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait Mako de cela, il ne s'était montré que peu de contrarié quand il avait appris son futur mariage avec Korra.</p>
<p>Il fallait s'y attendre, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Asami aurait aimé qu'il soit en colère, qu'il propose de défier son père… Mais il s'était contenté de lui demander si elle voulait continuer ce qu'ils faisaient. Mako lui avait rappelé que dans les royaumes de la Nation du Feu, où les mariages politiques étaient monnaie-courantes, l'adultère l'était aussi. Tout le monde savait que beaucoup d'époux royaux avaient des aventures avec d'autres personnes, partageant la couche de leur conjoint seulement pour produire des héritiers. De plus comme dans tous les royaumes quand les époux étaient de même sexes, ce qui arrivaient très peu mais pouvait arriver, ils invitaient une troisième personne pour les aider. Asami s'était demandé si Mako avait pensé être cette troisième personne qui serait présente le jour où Korra et elles serraient poussées à enfanter.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas touché Mako durant des jours après ce soir-là, elle avait été furieuse contre lui sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Le voir si indifférent n'avait pas aider à éclaircir ses pensées. Elle était tombée dans ses bras à nouveau malgré tout.</p>
<p>-Asami ?</p>
<p>Asami reporta son attention sur son père qui venait apparemment de puis poser une question, tellement plongée dans ses pensées elle ne l'avait pas entendue.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée, j'étais distraite.</p>
<p>Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tonraq sourire affectueusement tandis que son père fronçait ses sourcils.</p>
<p>-Je disais que ce serait bien si demain tu pouvais apprendre à la Princesse Korra à jouer au Pai Sho ? Elle ne connait pas ce jeu, expliqua-t-il en la regardant intensément.</p>
<p>Korra n'avait que peu parlé depuis qu'ils étaient à table, Kya avait monopolisé le début de la conversation en se présentant comme sa marraine.</p>
<p>-Oui bien-sûr, si ça vous va ?</p>
<p>-J'en serai ravie, répondit Korra en forçant un sourire.</p>
<p>Kya sembla se rendre compte que Korra était tendue et décida de reprendre la conversation. Asami regarda Korra qui avait repris une part de viande, elle devina les muscles du bras de Korra se tendant face à cette action. Ses muscles semblaient assez impressionnant sous sa fourrure bleue. Elle se demanda soudain si Korra avait froid pour porter ce tels vêtements dans le château. Ces fourrures semblaient très chaudes. A ses côtés Kya était aussi habillée de fourrures mais l'ensemble ressemblait plus à une robe et ses bras étaient nus. Elle nota qu'ils étaient fins. Korra devait avoir pris sa musculature de son père.</p>
<p>Le lendemain lorsqu'elle vit Korra portant toujours ses fourrures pour leur partie de Pai Sho elle ne put se retenir de lui poser sa question après lui avoir expliqué les règles.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi portez-vous ces fourrures Princesse Korra ?</p>
<p>Une fois encore elle vit Korra grimacer avant de répondre.</p>
<p>-C'est ainsi que nous nous habillons chez moi Princesse Sato, je m'excuse si ce n'est pas à votre goût mais j'ai fait cette tenue moi-même, répondit-elle un peu brusquement.</p>
<p>Voyant qu'elle avait offensé l'autre femme Asami répondit rapidement pour l'apaiser.</p>
<p>-Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est… très impressionnant je ne sais pas coudre moi-même, je m'inquiétais que vous puissiez avoir froid.</p>
<p>Korra rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'elle s'était laissée emporter.</p>
<p>-Pas du tout, en fait il faut très chaud ici comparé à chez moi.</p>
<p>-D'où ma question. Pourquoi portez-vous les fourrures ? Je ne veux pas paraître ingrate mais je suis seulement ignorante. Est-ce une coutume ? Devez-vous garder cette tenue pour une raison quelconque ?</p>
<p>Korra fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>-Vous préféreriez que je sois nue ?</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Asami, les joues rouges en imaginant pour la première fois la femme en face d'elle nue.</p>
<p>-Alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas porter ceci ? demanda Korra semblant toujours ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir.</p>
<p>-Je voulais dire, vous n'avez pas quelque chose de moins chaud ?</p>
<p>-C'est la seule tenue que je possède.</p>
<p>Baissant les yeux, Korra sembla gênée pourtant ce fut Asami qui sentit la gêne prendre possession d'elle. Elles avaient à peine parlé et déjà elle avait accumulé des maladresses.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.</p>
<p>-Au Pôle Sud il fait très froid et nous devons tuer des animaux pour faire la plupart de nos tenues, elles sont chaudes et résistantes mais nous ne pouvons en posséder autant que vous. J'ai faite celle-ci il y quelques mois car ma précédente ne m'allait plus, expliqua Korra alors que ses doigts tripotaient distraitement une de ses manches.</p>
<p>-Si vous voulez, je peux demander à ma couturière de vous faire quelque chose de moins chaud ? Comme cela vous pouvez garder vos fourrures pour quand nous irons au Pôle Sud ?</p>
<p>En prononçant ces mots Asami essaya de ne pas s'imaginer ce potentiel voyage au Pôle Sud car si elles devaient y aller toutes les deux, cela voudrait dire qu'elles s'étaient mariées. Elle n'était pas pressée d'être prisonnière de ce mariage.</p>
<p>-Quelqu'un me ferrait une tenue ? demanda Korra en fronçant les sourcils, comme si le concept lui était étranger.</p>
<p>Puis Asami se dit que c'était sûrement le cas.</p>
<p>-Si vous voulez vous pouvez la faire ensemble ou elle peut vous aider à trouver des matières moins chaudes que ces fourrures. Je ne voudrai pas que nous mouriez de chaud ici.</p>
<p>-Cela me semble bien, accepta Korra en hochant la tête.</p>
<p>Asami prit cela comme une victoire et le coin de la bouche se leva en un sourire.</p>
<p>Quelques jours plus tard Tonraq quitta le château Sato, il était venu accompagner Korra mais il devait maintenant retourner diriger son peuple et laisser sa fille. Asami vit Korra serrer son père dans ses bras un long moment et elle se rappela à cet instant que Korra était dans la même situation qu'elle à devoir se marier par devoir et non amour. Pire Korra devait quitter le Pôle Sud, le seul endroit qu'elle n'ait jamais connu pour aller vivre chez sa future femme. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était toujours pas très heureuse de devoir se marier avec elle, Asami sentit une puissante vague de compassion d'envahir. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même bateau.</p>
<p>Asami fut presque surprise lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois Korra avec des nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient toujours bleus mais beaucoup plus légers. Son haut n'avait pas de manches, montrant des muscles bien plus forts que ses fourrures laissaient deviner. Elle découvrit aussi que Korra avait un tatouage avec des formes géométriques sur son bras droit. Asami s'imagina un instant à une réception au bras de Korra avoir à ses côtés une femme avec cette carrure, qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être belle et féminine, serait très flatteur.</p>
<p>Bien plus qu'avoir quelqu'un comme le Prince Wu.</p>
<p>Les nouveaux vêtements de Korra, elle compta au moins six tenues différentes avaient été faites par elle-même, Kya et sa couturière personnelle. Korra semblait accorder une importance particulière à être présente lors de leur confection. Asami trouvait cela attachant. Ils étaient tous bleus et tous montraient à quel point Korra avait un corps solide. Un soir alors que Mako était nu enlacé avec elle, elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses bras et se demanda brièvement à quel point ceux de Korra étaient plus forts.</p>
<p>Asami faisait en sorte de passer au moins quelques temps avec Korra durant ses journées. Elle put constater que malgré sa bonne volonté, Korra n'était pas très bonne au Pai Sho. Elles faisaient toujours quelques parties chaque jour. Elle savait que Kya aidait Korra à comprendre et apprendre les différents aspects de la vie sur le continent, elle essayait d'y contribuer aussi notamment en lui parlant de ses travaux et ses projets. Elle n'était pas sûre que Korra comprenne tout ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle l'écoutait toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait ces après-midi avec Korra plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.</p>
<p>Au début elle s'était forcée à s'éloigner de son travail pour passer du temps avec elle mais maintenant elle la retrouvait avec plaisir. Korra parlait peu, elle connaissait quelques personnes comme elle, Mako n'était pas très bavard par exemple, mais Korra prêtait toujours une très grande attention à ses paroles et était capable de se rappeler de petites remarques qu'elle pouvait elle-même oublier. Parfois Korra venait la voir dans son atelier pour la regarder travailler, elle restait assise en silence comme si analysait tous ces mouvements. Asami ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais sa présence n'était pas dérangeante donc elle la laissait rester sans rien dire, appréciant le fait qu'elle se sentait détendue quand Korra était avec elle.</p>
<p>Asami marchait dans la petite bibliothèque de son château à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait potentiellement l'aider avec son problème de turbine. Son esprit tournait à vive allure quand elle entendit un rire. Elle s'arrêta reconnaissant avec étonnement Korra. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup entendu l'autre femme rire comme ceci, jamais cela n'avait été de son fait. Habituellement c'était Kya qui faisait sortir un tel son de la bouche de la princesse. Aussi fut-elle étonnée en s'approchant et en s'apercevant que Korra riait avec Kuvira.</p>
<p>La fille de sud frappa Kuvira sur le bras et celle-ci porta immédiatement sa main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>-Aïe ! Fais doucement, s'exclama la garde.</p>
<p>-Tu as encore mal ? Pourtant j'ai fait attention avec toi.</p>
<p>Jamais elle n'avait entendu Korra parler avec ce ton taquin.</p>
<p>-N'importe toi, tu étais complètement essoufflée si je n'avais pas trébuché sur ce banc…</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr le banc… Admet-le Kuvira, je t'ai battue encore une fois.</p>
<p>-C'était de la chance ! bouda la garde.</p>
<p>-C'est plutôt gênant. Tu es censée être une des meilleures gardes et pourtant j'arrive à te battre presque à chaque fois. Vous n'êtes pas très bon au corps à corps sur le continent.</p>
<p>-Sache qu'ici les gens sont moins nobles qu'au Pôle Sud, si quelqu'un veut ta mort il ne te provoquera pas gentiment en duel au corps au corps. Il utilisa son épée ou on t'attaquera à plusieurs ou quelque chose comme ça… C'est pour ça que je suis là Korra, grommela Kuvira visiblement piquée au vif.</p>
<p>Asami entendit Korra rire un peu puis les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de là où elle se tenait.</p>
<p>-Princesse Sato, la salua Korra reprenant une attitude sérieuse en la voyant.</p>
<p>Derrière elle Kuvira hocha la tête solennellement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient une expression neutre et Asami se demandant l'espace d'un instant si elle était bien vécue la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre.</p>
<p>-Princesse Korra ! Que faites-vous ici ?</p>
<p>-Kya m'apprend vos contes, je suis venue emprunter un livre. Kuvira a eu la gentillesse de me conseiller quoi prendre, répondit-elle en montrant le petit ouvrage qu'elle tenait dans sa main.</p>
<p>-Je vois, si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me demander, dit-elle se sentant inexplicablement insatisfaite de savoir que Korra avait demander conseils à Kuvira plutôt qu'à elle.</p>
<p>-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail avec ce nouveau modèle de Satomobile.</p>
<p>La réponse de Korra l'apaisa quelque peu, elle était toujours si prévoyante.</p>
<p>-Je peux prendre du temps pour vous, après tout vous serrez bientôt ma femme, répondit-elle en lança un regard à Kuvira pour un instant.</p>
<p>C'était la première fois qu'Asami reconnaissait à voix haute qu'elle et Korra allaient se marier dans quelques semaines. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter directement le sujet comme pour ne pas s'avouer que c'était inévitable.</p>
<p>Korra serra maladroitement son livre contre elle en hochant la tête.</p>
<p>-Merci, je m'en souviendrai, dit-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque.</p>
<p>Asami la regarda partir avec Kuvira derrière elle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur Korra. Elle savait qu'elle l'écoutant toujours avec respect, qu'elle s'améliorait lentement au Pai Sho, qu'elle aimait faire ses vêtements, qu'elle aimait la viande peu cuite parce cela lui rappelait chez elle, qu'elle n'aimait pas les kiwis car il y avait des poils dessus, qu'elle posait parfois des questions innocentes dû à leur différence de culture, faisant sourire Asami, mais parfois elles étaient si réfléchies qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, qu'elle trouvait les blagues de Kya drôles (alors qu'elles étaient parfois très douteuses de l'avis d'Asami) et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu froid depuis qu'elle était sur le continent.</p>
<p>Korra parlait si peu d'elle qu'elle avait toujours naïvement pensé qu'elle passait ses journées avec Kya. Pourtant elle venait d'apprendre que Korra s'entraînait avec Kuvira et que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'être rapprochées. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Kuvira, elle était arrivée quelques jours après que son père lui ait annoncé son mariage avec Korra, à cette époque elle avait d'autres préoccupations qu'apprendre à connaitre une nouvelle garde. Elle savait que c'était la sœur de Lin qui l'avait formé pendant des années, la considérant comme sa pupille. Kuvira avait été donc toute désignée comme garde du corps pour Korra, la princesse du Sud. Pourtant de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Korra battait Kuvira depuis quelques temps. Les muscles de Korra n'étaient pas que pour le spectacle, elle savait aussi s'en servir.</p>
<p>En ressortant avec son livre Asami vit Mako non loin et elle se demanda si Korra avait la même relation avec Kuvira que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Mako. Après tout elle avait entendu la garde appeler la princesse par son prénom et la familiarité était présente dans leurs échanges.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.</p>
<p>Asami prit plus de temps à essayer d'analyser les interactions de Korra et Kuvira mais rien de laissait voir qu'elles étaient amies ou plus, presque comme elle avait imaginé la scène de la bibliothèque.</p>
<p>-Elle est comment Kuvira ?</p>
<p>Tandis qu'il remettait son armure Mako se retourna vers Asami qui était encore nue dans son lit.</p>
<p>-Forte. Elle est assez impressionnante et elle s'entend bien avec la Princesse Korra.</p>
<p>-J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles se battaient ?</p>
<p>-Oui, elles s'entraînent tous les matins au gymnase. C'est toujours un petit spectacle pour ceux qui y sont. La princesse est très forte, on voit qu'elle vient d'une famille de guerrier, dit Mako avec respect et un soupçon d'admiration.</p>
<p>Asami se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait pas trop entendre Mako parler de Korra ainsi.</p>
<p>-Il y a un pari entre nous pour savoir si elle serait capable de battre le Chef Beifong mais elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées, continua-t-il en souriant légèrement.</p>
<p>-Tu en penses quoi toi ? Qui gagnerait ?</p>
<p>-Honnêtement ? J'en ai aucune idée mais ça serait un combat qui rentrerait dans les légendes, c'est sûr.</p>
<p>Seul le bruit de Mako en train de s'habiller se faisait entendre. Asami était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentait contrariée mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi et contre qui. Mako se pencha pour un dernier baiser, elle le laissa s'attarder puis il sortit de sa chambre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Joli mouvement, dit Asami impressionnée par le geste de Korra.</p>
<p>Le tableau de Pai Sho face à elles était couvert de pièces depuis un certain temps. Korra devenait meilleure à ce jeu-là. D'ailleurs le visage de celle-ci s'éclaira en entendant le commentaire d'Asami. L'air fier de Korra fit mal au cœur d'Asami en voyant que malgré tout l'autre jeune femme n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable. En effet six coups plus tard, Asami gagna la partie faisant tomber le visage de Korra.</p>
<p>-Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour ce jeu, souffla Korra.</p>
<p>Asami essaya de cacher son sourire, Korra devenait de plus en plus expressive autour d'elle et cela la touchait plus qu'elle l'aurait cru. En ce moment son air larmoyant était adorable.</p>
<p>-Vous vous améliorez de jours en jours, la rassura Asami.</p>
<p>-Vous me dîtes ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois je perds. Je n'ai toujours pas gagné une seule partie !</p>
<p>-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous boudez princesse Korra, la taquina-t-elle.</p>
<p>-Je ne boude pas !</p>
<p>Asami ne put s'empêcher de rire et elle vit avec satisfaction que l'autre femme lui sourire avec complicité.</p>
<p>-Nous allons-nous marier, annonça Korra une fois qu'elle fut calmée.</p>
<p>Le changement de conversation fut soudain.</p>
<p>-Oui, répondit Asami avec raideur.</p>
<p>-Donc je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom ? Pas besoin de Princesse. Je sais que vous portez beaucoup d'importance aux titres et aux protocoles mais je dois avouer que cela me met un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre ma future me parler avec tant de formalité.</p>
<p>C'était sûrement la plus longue prise de parole de Korra depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle confectionnait ses propres vêtements. Korra sembla paniquer en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas immédiatement.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offensez…</p>
<p>-Korra…</p>
<p>La sudiste s'arrêta net en entendant son prénom.</p>
<p>-Je suis d'accord moi aussi je ne suis pas très friande de tous ces titres non plus. Je ne suis pas une princesse comme pouvait l'être la Princesse Azula. Après tout, je passe la plupart de mes journées à baigner dans l'huile de moteur !</p>
<p>Korra lui sourit chaleureusement.</p>
<p>-Donc je veux bien t'appeler Korra si tu m'appelles Asami ?</p>
<p>-Très bien.</p>
<p>Oui, c'était bien, se dit Asami en réarrangeant les pions.</p>
<p>-Pouvons jouer à un autre jeu une prochaine fois ? Un jeu de chez moi ? demanda timidement Korra.</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu en avais apporté un ? s'exclama Asami, heureuse de pouvoir enfin apprendre quelque de Korra.</p>
<p>-Il est à Kya mais je pensais que je pourrais en faire un pour nous ? Je pense que vous avez tous ce qu'il faut dans le château.</p>
<p>-Avec plaisir ! Et s'il faut importer des matières du Pôle Sud dis-moi le.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête et déplaça un pion, ne se souciant plus de sa très probable future défaite.</p>
<p>Trois jours plus tard, Korra arriva avec un paquet de carte et deux dés. Asami regarda avec fascination Korra lui présenter le jeu qu'elle avait fait. Sur un ensemble d'une vingtaine de cartes, des animaux, des symboles et des chiffres étaient peints dessus et d'autres étaient gravés sur les dés.</p>
<p>-C'est toi qui à fais ça ?</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-C'est magnifique Korra, souffla Asami avec admiration.</p>
<p>Les joues de Korra s'obscurcirent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole pour expliquer à Asami les règles du jeu cependant Asami fut distraite. Elle savait que Korra faisait ses vêtements, ce qui demandait une certaine dextérité, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était capable de réaliser des choses aussi fines que les cartes et les dés qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle regarda les mains de Korra, des mains qui étaient aussi capable de se défendre très bien à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elles avaient l'air douces et fortes à la fois. Asami se demanda ce que pouvait faire de plus ces mains. Elle se sentit rougir en pensant pour la première fois à ce qui pourrait se passer durant leur nuit de noce.</p>
<p>-Asami ?</p>
<p>La voix inquiète de Korra la ramena à la réalité. Elle essaya de chasser ses pensées et se dit qu'elle devait inviter Mako dans sa chambre ce soir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pour cela et son corps pourrait profiter d'un certain relâchement.</p>
<p>-Désolée, j'étais en train de regarder ton travail sur les cartes. Je t'écoute.</p>
<p>Korra lui sourit et recommença ses explications. Asami y prêta toute son attention cette fois-ci, elle apprit que la chance faisait partie du jeu et elle espéra secrètement qu'elle pourrait gagner la première partie. Il n'en fut rien mais après toutes les défaites qu'elle avait infligé à Korra ces dernières semaines elle pouvait bien en concéder certaines.</p>
<p>-Tu sais danser ?</p>
<p>Tout en prenant les dés, Korra leva les yeux vers.</p>
<p>-Kya m'a appris toutes les danses du continent et j'ai apprises celles de chez moi il y a des années. Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>-Mon père souhaite organiser un bal bientôt, il compte en parler ce soir lors du repas.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête avant de jeter les dés. Asami essaya de ne pas grimacer en voyant le résultat des dés, deux pingouins : elle allait devoir défausser la meilleure carte de son jeu.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?</p>
<p>-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois prise au dépourvue, c'était au cas où tu ne saches pas, répondit Asami en se sentant honteuse d'avoir pensé que Korra ne savait pas danser.</p>
<p>Elle posa sa carpe sur le tas de cartes et vit le léger sourire de Korra.</p>
<p>-Merci mais je saurai m'en sortir.</p>
<p>Elle allait perdre cette partie et Korra savait danser… Asami eut alors une idée derrière la tête.</p>
<p>-Et si on essayait ?</p>
<p>-Quoi ?</p>
<p>-De danser ? On pourrait s'entraîner toute les deux, comme ça on sera déjà rodé pour le jour du bal, proposa Asami.</p>
<p>-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre, annonça Korra avec assurance.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Pas du tout, répondit Asami avec une fausse surprise.</p>
<p>Asami pouvait voir que Korra ne la croyait pas, surtout qu'elle avait laissé un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais elle accepta tout de même. Asami convoqua une domestique et lui demanda qu'on lui apporte de la musique.</p>
<p>-D'après toi, y aura beaucoup de monde à cette réception ? demanda Korra en rangea les cartes.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas trop, je pense que mon père voudra commencer avec les personnes qu'il connait le plus. Il nous en dira sûrement plus ce soir.</p>
<p>-Tu penses qu'il y aura autant de monde qu'à notre mariage ?</p>
<p>C'était toujours étrange de parler de son futur mariage avec Korra mais c'était un peu moins désagréable. Asami appréciait la jeune femme en face d'elle et se dit qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire.</p>
<p>-Oh non, il y aura bien plus de monde à notre mariage. Mon père voudra faire les choses en grand.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête et déposa le paquet de cartes bien rangé.</p>
<p>-Comment se passent les mariages dans le Sud ?</p>
<p>-Les mariés se retrouvent le matin, le marié part avec des chasseurs pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que la mariée est avec sa famille, ils commencent à préparer le repas pour le soir et mettent en place les décorations, les tables et tout ce qu'il faut. Lorsque la bête qui a été tué arrive, le marié et la mariée la préparent ensemble puis ils vont se changer pour la cérémonie. C'est quelque chose d'assez court, ils échangent leurs colliers et le repas peut commencer. Il y a aussi de la musique, le marié danse avec des personnes qu'il a choisi pour promettre qu'il apportera toujours à manger dans le foyer et la mariée fait de même mais pour promettre qu'elle s'occupera de la maison. C'est les danses les plus communes mais parfois quand la mariée est une guerrière elle aussi ou que l'homme est un marchand on peut s'adapter, mais ces derniers temps à cause de la guerre c'était surtout comme cela que cela se passait... Pour finir durant la soirée les mariés partent se promener un certain temps, pour se retrouver tous les deux se promettent ses choses qu'eux seuls savent puis ils rentrent dans leur nouvelle maison. Il y a un autre repas le lendemain, celui-ci préparé par les familles des deux mariés, parfois des jeux sont organisés mais une fois encore à cause de la guerre ces derniers temps ce fut très rare.</p>
<p>Tout au long du discours de Korra, Asami n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer les mariés comme elle et Korra. Asami c'était demandé si elles devaient faire une cérémonie au Pôle Sud, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à son père. Etant donné que Korra allait vivre ici, elle s'était dit que cela ne serait pas nécessaire. Pourtant elle pouvait entendre la nostalgie dans la voix de Korra quand elle lui avait raconté comment se déroulait un mariage chez elle. Elle avait sûrement dû y penser souvent et maintenant qu'elle allait se marier ici, elle ne ferait rien de tout cela.</p>
<p>-Comment sont les danses chez toi ?</p>
<p>-Très différentes des vôtres, on peut danser à plusieurs ou seul. Chez vous il faut être deux pour danser et presque toujours en contact avec l'autre. La musique est très différente aussi, il y a beaucoup de percussions dans nos chansons.</p>
<p>La domestique n'était toujours pas arrivée avec la musique. Asami bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas bien cuisiner et je ne connais aucune de tes danses…</p>
<p>L'aveux était gênant. Korra avait fait tant d'efforts pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et en revanche elle ne savait presque rien des coutumes de sa future femme.</p>
<p>-Tout s'apprend, ce n'est rien. De toute façon c'est ici qu'on se marie. Je pense que nous irons au Sud pour que tu puisses rencontrer mon peuple mais comme nous seront déjà mariés ici cela ne sera pas nécessaire.</p>
<p>Asami laissa ses pensées s'égarer malgré tout, s'imaginant regarder une Korra à nouveau vêtue de fourrure danser devant elle alors qu'autour d'elles se trouvait une étendue de neige et de glace. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par des coups à la porte. L'instant suivant deux personnes lui apportèrent un gramophone de sa conception ainsi que des disques. Elle remercia rapidement les domestiques puis se dirigea vers les disques pour choisir une valse.</p>
<p>-Puis-je le faire ? demanda Korra doucement en pointa du doigt l'appareil. Kya m'a appris à l'utiliser.</p>
<p>Souriante Asami s'écarta pour laisser Korra s'approcher, elle regarda la concentration de l'autre jeune femme quand elle déposa l'aiguille sur le disque puis son léger sourire victorieux lorsque la musique se fit entendre. Korra se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main.</p>
<p>-Princesse Asami, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?</p>
<p>Le retour à la formalité fit légèrement rougir Asami qui prit la main de Korra et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Il semblait que Korra ait décidé de mener la danse. Korra était solide et chaude contre elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement touchées toutes les deux depuis leur première rencontre.</p>
<p>Finalement elle ne fut pas si surprise de découvrir que Korra savait bien danser, Kya devait être une bonne enseignante et Korra fut capable de danser toutes les danses qu'elle put choisir. Tandis que Korra la faisait tourner sur elle-même, Asami s'imagina Kya et Korra en train de faire la même chose dans son château pendant qu'elle était en train de travailler dans son garage. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être pu être présente pour les leçons de Korra.</p>
<p>-Tu es une très bonne danseuse Korra, lui dit Asami une fois qu'elles eurent fini de s'incliner.</p>
<p>-Merci, je me suis beaucoup entraînée. Je ne voulais pas te faire honte.</p>
<p>Asami sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'air sérieux de Korra.</p>
<p>-Je… Pourquoi j'aurai honte de toi ?</p>
<p>-Je vois bien que je ne suis pas d'ici, je pose très souvent des questions sur des choses qui sont naturelles pour vous. Je vois bien que mon peuple n'est pas aussi civilisé que le vôtre. Je n'arrive même pas à jouer convenablement au Pai Sho tandis que toi tu as déjà réussi à gagner quelques parties du jeu de l'Éléphant bleu.</p>
<p>-Korra, dit Asami en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa future femme. Je trouve tes questions rafraîchissantes, c'est normal de ne pas tout comprendre et tout connaitre. Je serai aussi perdue le jour où j'irai chez toi. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien et crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je serai fière de marcher avec toi à la réception de mon père.</p>
<p>-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Korra les yeux brillants.</p>
<p>Le cœur d'Asami trembla dans sa poitrine devant l'air timide de Korra. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point l'autre femme s'était sentie si inquiète. Son affection pour elle ne fit qu'augmenter.</p>
<p>-Oui, bien-sûr. Allez, faisons un tour dans le jardin, il est tard et le dîner serait bientôt servi mais avant j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu m'as fait transpirer.</p>
<p>Elle entendit le rire de Korra puis celle-ci lui offrit son bras. Asami passa avec joie sa main autour du bras musclé de Korra pour se laisser entraîner dans le château.</p>
<p>Hiroshi était déjà à table avec Kya quand Korra et Asami les rejoignirent. Il sourit en les voyant entrer toutes les deux.</p>
<p>-Seigneur Sato, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? demanda Korra une fois qu'elle fut assise.</p>
<p>-Très bien, le Seigneur du Feu m'a bien accueilli, comme toujours et elle a été enthousiaste de découvrir ce que je lui ai apporté. Elle a aimé les ajouts que tu as fait au dirigeable Asami.</p>
<p>-Aurons-nous la chance de voir Izumi ici bientôt ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, demanda Kya en se servant du riz.</p>
<p>-J'avais oublié que vous connaissez bien le Seigneur du Feu, effectivement il est prévu qu'elle vienne nous rendre visite bientôt, peu être avant le mariage. Maintenant que vous en parlez, j'ai l'intention d'organiser un bal avec la plupart de mes amis et investisseurs la semaine prochaine.</p>
<p>-C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Kya, elle avait toujours aimé les bals au Palais Royal c'était une des choses qui lui manquait le plus au Pôle Sud.</p>
<p>-Nous pourrons présenter la Princesse Korra, je sais que beaucoup de personnes sont assez impatientes de la rencontrer, dit Hiroshi en regardant la sudiste.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête en répondant simplement et Asami ne put s'empêcher de constater que son visage était neutre de toute expression. Elle avait l'habitude de la voir plus expressive quand elles étaient toutes les deux, là Korra avait revêtu le même air solennel qu'elle avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. Une part d'elle était heureuse de constater que Korra se sentait assez à l'aise avec elle pour se laisser aller, une autre espérait qu'un jour elle serait assez confiante pour l'être tout le temps dans le château.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. C'était stupide, elle avait été à de nombreuses réceptions, bals ou soirées que son père avait organisé depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Pourtant elle se sentait nerveuse en attendant Korra. Pour la première fois elle marcherait dans la salle de bal avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, tous les regards seraient tournés vers elles.</p>
<p>Il était donc normal qu'elle soit nerveuse, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Après ce qui lui sembla des heures quelqu'un toqua enfin à sa porte. Elle prit une dernière inspiration avant d'ouvrir. Son souffle se coupa en voyant Korra en face d'elle. Elle portait une superbe robe de soirée, bleue évidement, avec des bordures blanches, sa robe traînait quasiment au sol. Ses bras étaient nus sauf pour son tatouage à son bras droit et un bracelet en argent à son poignet gauche. Dans ses mains Korra tenait un bouquet de fleurs blanches.</p>
<p>-Princesse Asami, vous êtes superbe, dit Korra en la regardant.</p>
<p>Asami se sentit rougir dans sa robe de soirée rouge, la sienne s'arrêtait à peine en dessous de ses genoux mais ses bras étaient recouvert de soie jusqu'à ses poignets.</p>
<p>-Elles sont pour vous, continua la sudiste en lui tendant le bouquet.</p>
<p>Les mains légèrement tremblantes Asami accepta le cadeau en souriant.</p>
<p>-Elles sont très belles, merci Korra.</p>
<p>Asami retourna dans sa chambre pour y déposer son bouquet puis elle prit deux fleurs. Elle en mit une dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de Korra de l'autre.</p>
<p>-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les cheveux coiffés de Korra.</p>
<p>L'autre princesse hocha la tête et Asami déposa délicatement la fleur blanche dans la coiffure de Korra. Maintenant qu'elles étaient ainsi assorties c'était encore plus certain qu'elles allaient se faire remarquer. Cependant Asami croyait ce qu'elle avait dit à Korra quelques jours plutôt, elle était fière de marcher avec elle à ses côtés. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que cela pourrait être de d'entrer dans une salle remplie de la royauté et de la bourgeoisie au bras de Mako. Elle pensait qu'il aurait fière allure dans une tenue du royaume la Nation de Feu. Pourtant à cet instant elle se dit que d'arriver avec Korra serait bien plus époustouflant.</p>
<p>Jetant un coup d'œil à Korra elle vit qu'elle avait à nouveau un visage neutre. Asami serra sa main autour de son bras.</p>
<p>-Je resterai avec toi, lui chuchota-t-elle.</p>
<p>Korra ne répondit pas mais elle la vit se détendre très légèrement. Quelqu'un annonça leur arrivé et comme elle l'avait prévue, elles furent le centre de l'attention durant toute la soirée. Cependant Asami se rendit compte que c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pendant qu'elle allait de personnes en personnes pour présenter Korra.</p>
<p>-La Princesse Korra, ma fiancée, disait-elle.</p>
<p>La sudiste ne parla que très peu, Asami pensait comprendre que sa future femme n'était pas dans son élément mais elle resta polie et répondit aux nombreuses questions qu'on lui posa.</p>
<p>-Asami je suis si heureuse de te revoir, s'exclama Opal en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Asami.</p>
<p>-Korra, je te présente la Princesse Opal de Zaofu, une de mes amies.</p>
<p>-Enchantée Princesse Opal, la salua Korra en inclinant la tête.</p>
<p>-Le plaisir est pour moi Princesse Korra, Asami m'a parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la personne qui va épouser Asami !</p>
<p>L'exubérance d'Opal était assez contagieuse et pour la première fois de la soirée, Asami vit Korra exciser un léger, mais réel, sourire.</p>
<p>-Vous venez de Zaofu ? demanda Korra, surprenant Asami car depuis le début de la soirée elle n'avait engagé la conversation.</p>
<p>-Oui, vous connaissez ?</p>
<p>-Je connais Kuvira, elle m'en a parlé.</p>
<p>La mention du nom de la garde ramena Asami à sa réalité. Elle avait apprécié de voir que la seule personne à qui Korra discuter de son plein grès était son amie Opal, une des seules personnes dont sa présence ce soir la rendait heureuse. Pourtant entendre Korra parler de sa garde personnelle l'irrita légèrement.</p>
<p>-Kuvira ? Elle est ici ? sautilla Opal en souriant.</p>
<p>Devant l'air excité d'Opal, Korra sourit un peu plus largement.</p>
<p>-Elle est là-bas, dit-elle en désignant la garde qui regardait stoïquement la salle.</p>
<p>-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années ! Je suis désolée mais j'aimerai aller la saluer, demanda Opal avec de grands yeux suppliants.</p>
<p>Ne pouvant lui résister Asami hocha la tête et regarda son amie se diriger vers Kuvira. En voyant Opal arriver vers elle un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Kuvira. Comme souvent ne se souciant pas beaucoup des convenances Opal prit la garde dans ses bras. Même Asami ne put retenir un ricanement devant l'air légèrement paniquée de Kuvira devant tant de familiarité de la part d'Opal. Finalement Opal lâcha la garde et commença à parler avec animation.</p>
<p>-Je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si proches, marmonna Asami en les regardant.</p>
<p>-Kuvira a grandi avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa formation puis qu'elle vienne ici.</p>
<p>-Tu le savais ?</p>
<p>-Oui, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de son enfance avec les Beifong et de la Princesse Opal. Elle lui a manqué, expliqua Korra d'une voix douce.</p>
<p>Malgré son antipathie quelque peu inexplicable pour Kuvira, Asami ne put se retenir de se sentir heureuse en voyant la joie sur le visage d'Opal.</p>
<p>-Excusez-moi.</p>
<p>La voix de Kya ramena Asami au présent.</p>
<p>-Puis-je vous empruntez la Princesse Korra un instant ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>Asami hocha la tête mais en réalité elle se sentait réticente à laisser Korra. Elle avait apprécié avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Avec nostalgie elle regarda Korra s'éloigner avec Kya. Ppur la première fois de la soirée elle se retrouva seule près d'un serveur, elle prit une coupe de champagne qui se trouvait sur son plateau brillant et but une gorgée.</p>
<p>C'était étrange de ne plus avoir Korra à son bras, se dit-elle.</p>
<p>-Princesse Asami.</p>
<p>Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le verre qu'elle tenait. C'était précisément pour ce genre de rencontre qu'elle avait aimé avoir Korra avec elle.</p>
<p>-Seigneur Tahno, salua-t-elle le jeune homme en faisant en sorte que son mépris ne soit pas visible.</p>
<p>Son teint était foncé mais un peu moins que celui de Korra. Seul sa mère était du Pôle Sud, elle avait fui le Sud avec sa famille quand elle était jeune et avait fini par se marier avec un petit seigneur. Ils n'avaient qu'un enfant, Tahno, qui avait un certain charme mais un charme qui n'avait jamais opéré sur Asami. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, le seigneur essayait de la séduire.</p>
<p>-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, vous semblez plus belle de jour en jour, dit-il d'un ton mielleux en posant son regard un instant de trop sur son décolleté.</p>
<p>-Merci, quant à vous, je vois que vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même.</p>
<p>Tahno agita la main comme pour brosser le compliment même si sa remarque était tout sauf cela. Il ne comprenait que rarement la subtilité de ses propos.</p>
<p>-J'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui la dérangea.</p>
<p>-Oui tout à fait…</p>
<p>Comme par magie, Korra apparut à son bras l'instant suivant. Asami cacha un soupir de soulagement en passant son bras dans celui de Korra. Elle avait besoin de son soutient pour poursuivre cette conversation.</p>
<p>-Voici ma future femme, la Princesse Korra fille de Tonraq des Tribus du Sud.</p>
<p>Tahno se tourna vers Korra et l'évalua un instant avant de lui offrir sa main.</p>
<p>-Une femme du Sud, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre père.</p>
<p>-Merci, quant à moi je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.</p>
<p>Asami dût se mordre la lèvre que ne pas éclater de rire. Elle ne savait pas si Korra avait dit cela pour le rendre mal à l'aise ou si c'était sincère, dans les deux cas elle vit le regard de Tahno s'assombrir.</p>
<p>-Il parait que vous savez bien vous battre Princesse Korra, comme toute royauté du Sud. Ma mère, figurez-vous, est originaire du Nord et mon oncle m'a appris à combattre comme un guerrier des Tribus, dit-il en levant le menton.</p>
<p>-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, voulez-vous que nous organisions un duel demain ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'opportunité de combattre avec nos traditions sur le contient. Je serai heureuse de pouvoir vous affronter.</p>
<p>Avec malaise, Asami vit Tahno sourire comme si c'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis le début.</p>
<p>-Ce serait un honneur Princesse Korra, pourquoi ne pas faire ce duel en l'honneur de la Princesse Asami ?</p>
<p>Asami voulait intervenir mais Korra et Tahno venait de se faire une poignée de main qu'elle reconnut comme le signe des guerriers et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.</p>
<p>-Korra qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle une voix de Tahno fut parti.</p>
<p>-Il m'a défié.</p>
<p>-C'est toi qui a proposé le duel.</p>
<p>-Tout dans son attitude me montrait que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi, expliqua Korra avec calme comme si c'était normal de provoquer quelqu'un en duel en pleine réception.</p>
<p>-Que va-t-il se passer demain ? Pourquoi est-ce en mon honneur ?</p>
<p>-Les duels servent à honorer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as même pas à être présente. C'est entre lui et moi.</p>
<p>-Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ! En plus le connaissant il va vouloir qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête, ne semblant toujours pas perturbée.</p>
<p>-Tu n'es pas inquiète? demanda finalement Asami en voyant que Korra ne parlait plus.</p>
<p>-Non. Je suis une guerrière je te rappelle. Me battre a toujours fait partie de ma vie.</p>
<p>-Oh, souffla Asami se rappelant qu'en effet Korra était la fille d'un grand guerrier qui avait unifié les Tribus suite à sa victoire dans la guerre.</p>
<p>Il était normal que sa fille soit elle aussi une combattante, en fait elle était en train de découvrir la paix. Elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier. Pour elle Korra était cette jeune fille qui découvrait son monde avec sincérité.</p>
<p>L'orchestre commença une valse et Korra tendit sa main vers Asami en s'inclinant.</p>
<p>-Princesse Asami, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?</p>
<p>Asami sourit en se rappelant que Korra avait dit la même chose lorsqu'elles avaient dansé la première fois toutes les deux dans la salle de jeu.</p>
<p>-Avec plaisir Princesse Korra.</p>
<p>Joyeusement Asami laissa Korra la diriger sur la piste de danse, elle se sentait bien avec la prise ferme de la princesse sur sa hanche et leurs mains enlacés. Une fois encore elle pouvait sentir tous les regards sur elles mais Asami n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle aimait danser contre le corps solide de la sudiste. De plus elle se rendit compte que Korra ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher et la soirée se termina sans que personne d'autre ne soit venu lui demander une danse. Elle aurait peut-être aimer danser avec Opal ou son père mais elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à danser avec des Seigneurs comme Tahno et son arrogance, Wu et ses mains moles ou d'autres seigneurs ou riches avec leurs commentaires suggestifs qui lui donnait envie de les frapper à l'entre-jambe.</p>
<p>Korra raccompagna Asami jusqu'à sa chambre en silence une fois que la soirée fut terminée et qu'elles avaient salué les invités.</p>
<p>-J'ai passé une bonne soirée Korra, merci.</p>
<p>-Merci à toi d'être restée avec moi, il y avait beaucoup de monde là-bas.</p>
<p>Asami lui sourit et tendit sa main vers la fleur blanche qui était toujours dans les cheveux de Korra.</p>
<p>-Tu veux la récupérer ? demanda la sudiste en tendant sa main.</p>
<p>-Non, garde là. J'ai des autres.</p>
<p>Sur une impulsion Asami se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Korra.</p>
<p>-Bonne soirée Korra.</p>
<p>-A toi aussi, répondit Korra la voix légèrement tremblante.</p>
<p>Asami la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir, au loin elle vit Mako et Kuvira qui leur avait laissé un peu d'intimité. La garde suivit Korra et Mako s'approcha d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Asami se sentit en conflit pour la première fois depuis que Korra avait débarqué. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire ou même un signe à faire et Mako viendrait dans son lit.</p>
<p>En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre elle vit le bouquet de Korra, maintenant bien arrangé dans un vase. Elle se tourna vers Mako et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde comme l'avait dit Korra, inviter Mako dans sa chambre n'était sûrement pas la meilleure idée, ils avaient toujours été discrets mais quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre par mégarde.</p>
<p>Elle chassa de son esprit ses commentaires lui rappelant que cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire cela le soir de son dix-huitième anniversaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le duel aurait lieu au lever du soleil lui avait dit Korra. Asami se réveilla donc le lendemain assez péniblement, frappant violemment le réveil qu'elle avait conçu quelques mois auparavant. Durant quelques instants elle se demanda pourquoi elle était réveillée si tôt quand elle se rappela que Korra avait défié Tahno. Jetant ses draps, elle sortit rapidement de son lit pour se préparer.</p>
<p>Son personnel de cuisine, où elle était allée chercher de quoi manger, lui apprit que le duel allait avoir lieu sur le petit ring extérieur à l'arrière du château. Elle vit, comme elle s'y était attendue, une petite foule d'amassée autour du cercle de sable. Elle se faufila jusqu'à l'avant de la masse de personnes où elle reconnut Opal aux côtés de Kuvira.</p>
<p>-Bonjour Asami, la salua son amie.</p>
<p>Quelque peu tendue, Asami lui répondit avec une certaine raideur. Elle vit Mako non loin ainsi que son frère, Bolin qui était lui aussi dans la garde. Contrairement à son frère Bolin avait des larges épaules et un sourire communicatif. Une grande partie de la garde royale était présente. Il y avait même le Chef Beifong, Kya et son père. Elle vit aussi de nombreuses personnes du petit royaume de Tahno.</p>
<p>Korra était dos à elle et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle se tenait droite face à Tahno tandis que Kya s'avança pour prendre la parole de sa voix claire.</p>
<p>-Les règles sont simples, ce n'est pas un duel à mort mais pour perdre il fait que l'un des deux combattants soit inconscient ou qu'il abandonne pour que nous puissions désigner un gagnant. Puisque c'est la Princesse Korra qui a défié le Seigneur Tahno, il pourrait choisir s'il veut combattre à mains nues ou avec l'arme de son choix. S'il choisit une arme, les coups à la tête sont interdits.</p>
<p>Perdre connaissance ? Asami n'avait pas réalisé que c'était si sérieux. Soudain elle sentit la peur l'envahir. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Korra allait-elle être vraiment blessée ?</p>
<p>Elle se rendit compte que Korra avait revêtu ses fourrures. Comment allait-elle pouvait combattre avec tant de vêtements sur le dos ? De plus Tahno avait une armure en métal. Asami vit avec horreur Tahno se diriger avec les armes et prendre un glaive.</p>
<p>La tête d'Asami se tourna brusquement en entendant le ricanement de Kuvira.</p>
<p>-Il est moins bête qu'il en a l'air, dit-elle.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>La question d'Opal, permit à Asami d'avoir la réponse sans avoir à poser elle-même la question. Son antipathie pour Kuvira était toujours présente mais elle mourrait d'envie de savoir pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Malgré tout Kuvira connaissait bien les compétences au combat de Korra.</p>
<p>-Il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre Korra à main nues.</p>
<p>-Elle n'est pas bonne avec un glaive ? demanda Opal avec une pointe d'inquiétude.</p>
<p>-Oh si, elle est très bonne. Elle est seulement meilleure à main nues. De toute façon il n'a aucune chance, je l'ai vu s'entraîner. Il ne tiendrait même pas deux minutes.</p>
<p>La confiance dans la voix de Kuvira rassura Asami. En voyant Tahno et Korra se saluer puis s'écarter en prenant position Asami se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'elle était quelque peu impatiente. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir Korra en train de se battre. Si elle mettait son inquiétude de côte ; elle était assez curieuse de la voir en action.</p>
<p>-Ce duel est en l'honneur de la Princesse Asami, annonça Kya.</p>
<p>Les joues de la princesse chauffèrent lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Kya tendit la main avec douceur, Asami s'approcha du centre du ring et lui prit la main. Elle croisa pour la première fois le regard de Korra, elle était concentrée mais paraissait confiante. La sudiste lui adressa un léger signe de tête et elle lui offrit un sourire timide. Tahno quant à lui semblait arrogant comme toujours. Asami sentit la main de Kya se serrer dans la main en un signe de réconfort et son affection pour Kya augmenta.</p>
<p>-Puisque la Princesse nous fait l'honneur d'être présente, c'est elle annoncera départ de ce duel en frappant dans les mains, continua Kya en expliquant implicitement à Asami ce qu'elle devait faire, elle lui en fut reconnaissante car tout cela la dépassait quelque peu.</p>
<p>Jamais personne ne s'était battu pour elle. Kya entraîna Asami hors du cercle qui composait le ring et lâcha sa main.</p>
<p>Kuvira avait eu tort.</p>
<p>Tahno n'avait même pas tenu vingt secondes.</p>
<p>Dès qu'Asami avait frappé dans ses mains Korra s'était jetée sur Tahno, en cinq mouvements elle lui avait retiré le glaive des mains, d'un balayage de jambe elle le fit tomber et elle posa son pied sur sa gorge. Tahno n'eut d'autre choix que de concéder sa défaite. Tous les gardes présents explosèrent de joie en applaudissant Korra, Asami vit même Lin exciser un sourire moqueur.</p>
<p>Elle ne savait pas quelle était la marche à suivre maintenant que le duel était terminé donc elle écouta ses instincts. Elle se précipita aux côtés de Korra et la prit dans ses bras avec force.</p>
<p>-Tu as été géniale, dit-elle en se détachant quelques instants plus tard.</p>
<p>-Merci, cette victoire est pour toi.</p>
<p>Asami se sentit orgueilleuse en entendant sa future femme lui dédier sa victoire écrasante sur un seigneur qu'elle méprisait. Finalement Korra avait eu une bonne idée en défiant Tahno.</p>
<p>-Que faut-il faire maintenant ?</p>
<p>-Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre, je vais aller me changer. Tu avais raison, ces vêtements sont trop chauds.</p>
<p>Souriante Asami agrippa le bras de Korra, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de la faire depuis la veille et la conduisit jusqu'au château.</p>
<p>-Veux-tu prendre un bain ? demanda Asami une fois qu'elles furent arrivées devant la porte en bois.</p>
<p>-Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine, j'ai plus transpiré en dansant hier avec toi. Attends-moi, je ne serai pas longue.</p>
<p>Korra disparut dans sa chambre laissant Asami seule dans le couloir. Derrière elle, elle vit Bolin et elle lui sourit. Le frère de son amant le lui rendit avec empressement.</p>
<p>-C'était génial n'est-ce pas ? Korra est extraordinaire, dit avec excitation.</p>
<p>-C'est vrai.</p>
<p>-Avec les autres gardes on avait parié sur combien de temps Tahno tiendrait face à elle, on était optimiste mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si mauvais.</p>
<p>Le couloir résonna de leur rire.</p>
<p>-Donc vous faîtes beaucoup de paris, j'ai entendu parler de celui avec le Chef Beifong.</p>
<p>-Oui ! On espère tous qu'un jour elles se rencontreront pour un combat.</p>
<p>-Qu'en penses-tu ? Qui gagnerait entre les deux ?</p>
<p>-Je ne suis pas sûr pour être honnête. Elles ont toutes les deux des techniques différentes, avec une épée ou n'importe quelle arme le Chef Beifong a l'avantage mais en corps à corps elle aurait plus de difficulté à battre Korra.</p>
<p>Bolin sembla réfléchir un moment.</p>
<p>-Je pense quand même que le Chef Beifong gagnerait. En tout cas, j'ai misé sur elle.</p>
<p>La réponse de Bolin était honnête, Asami le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que son frère et elle savait que le jeune était incapable de mentir. C'était donc ce qu'il pensait. Elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à l'issus un tel combat, même après que Mako lui en ai parlé, pourtant elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait pas réponse de Bolin. Elle voulait que cela soit Korra qui soit victorieuse.</p>
<p>-Korra est plus musclée que le Chef Beifong, remarqua-t-elle.</p>
<p>-Je suis plus musclé que Korra et elle me bat à chaque fois, les muscles ne veulent pas dire grand-chose si tu ne sais pas correctement t'en servir.</p>
<p>La porte de la chambre de Korra s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la princesse, mettant fin à leur discussion.</p>
<p>-As-tu déjeuné ? demanda la sudiste.</p>
<p>-Allons-y, répondit Asami même si elle avait mangé avant de venir la voir, elle avait encore un peu faim.</p>
<p>Korra quant à elle dévora tout ce que lui apportèrent les domestiques. Elle fut étonnée de la voir manger autant, habituellement elle ne mangeait avec Korra que le soir et quelques fois le midi, car le matin Asami était toujours occupée à travailler et Korra était souvent en train de s'entraîner. Elle s'aperçut donc que Korra mangeait vraiment beaucoup, autant qu'aux autres repas. Elle apprit avec étonnement qu'elle avait tout de même manger avant son combat. En regardant Korra engloutir une tartine de pain, elle se dit qu'elle devait prendre de la force pour garder un corps comme le sien.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>La foule se dissipa peu à peu et Kya rejoignit Lin sans accorder le moindre regard à Tahno qui se faisait relever par un de ses compagnons.</p>
<p>-C'était plutôt rapide, commenta-t-elle.</p>
<p>-Presque autant que le duel d'Izumi et de ce Seigneur de la Terre dont j'ai oublié ne nom.</p>
<p>Kya se mit à rire en se remémorant ce vieux duel.</p>
<p>-J'avais oublié ! Quel dommage qu'Izumi n'ait pas vu venir.</p>
<p>-Elle viendra au mariage.</p>
<p>-Mais c'est dans plusieurs semaines, elle m'a terriblement manqué, bouda Kya.</p>
<p>-Je ne savais pas vous étiez si proches.</p>
<p>-Nous étions tous amis au Palais, elle est une des seules que je n'ai revu depuis des année ; elle et Suyin mais je la connaissais moins que vous.</p>
<p>Lin grogna un semblant de réponse.</p>
<p>-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu faire la paix, je sais que je n'étais pas là quand…</p>
<p>Kya hésita en jetant un coup d'œil à la cicatrice de Lin.</p>
<p>-Il a fallu attendre des années, en fait il a fallu attendre qu'Opal soit une bonne amie d'Asami et qu'elle m'harcèle pour que je parle à sa mère, grommela Lin.</p>
<p>Malgré son air renfrogné Kya pouvait lire l'affection que Lin avait pour sa nièce.</p>
<p>-En tout cas, il me tarde de revoir Izumi, tout comme il me tardait de te revoir. Tu te souviens que j'étais heureuse quand on s'est retrouvé, répondit Kya en lui lançant un clin d'œil.</p>
<p>Lin leva les yeux au ciel, une habitude qu'elle avait reprise depuis que Kya vivait au château.</p>
<p>-Je m'en souviens oui, répondit-elle en se souvenant des regards ahuris de ses hommes quand ils avaient vu une belle femme comme Kya tourner autour d'elle en la touchant un peu trop.</p>
<p>Des éclats de voix les coupèrent et ils virent le père de Tahno traîner son fils loin de ses camarades, faisant glousser Kya.</p>
<p>-La Princesse Korra sait bien se battre, remarqua Lin en appréciant voir le seigneur s'éclipser la queue entre ses jambes.</p>
<p>-D'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te battre contre elle ? Tout le monde n'attend que ça. Ne me dis pas tu as peur ? la taquina Kya.</p>
<p>-J'y ai réfléchis.</p>
<p>Kya se tourna vers elle avec étonnement. Elle ne pensait pas que Lin était intéressée par se battre contre Korra. Elle n'aimait pas quand l'attention était tournée vers elle et un tel duel attirerait encore plus de foule que celui d'aujourd'hui.</p>
<p>-Vraiment ?</p>
<p>-Oui, elle est très forte en corps à corps, mais elle encore beaucoup de progrès à faire avec les armes.</p>
<p>Lin savait qu'elle battrait Korra haut la main avec n'importe quelle arme, après tout elle venait du Clan de Métal, cependant elle n'était pas certaine de l'issus d'un combat à mains nues contre la sudiste.</p>
<p>Son arrivée en tant que Chef dans le château Sato s'était faite quelques semaines après la mort de Yasuko, elle avait rencontré une jeune Asami remplit de chagrin suite à sa mort de sa mère. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle tombe peu à peu sous le charme de la jeune fille et qu'elle veuille faire tout son possible pour garantir sa sécurité. Elle tenait à Asami, elle avait vu grandir la jeune femme et elle s'était trouvée à apprécier Korra depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était donc dis qu'il pourrait être intéressant qu'elle entraîne Korra pour qu'elle soit encore plus forte. Celui lui permettrait de pouvoir protéger Asami encore mieux si le besoin s'en fait sentir.</p>
<p>-Je t'en prie, le jour où vous vous battez dis-moi le, je dois voir ça, demanda Kya avec un air coquet.</p>
<p>Lin l'ignora en faisant semblant d'être contrariée.</p>
<p>-Et toi alors ? Je me souviens que tu étais assez douée, as-tu déjà affronté Korra ?</p>
<p>-Non. Je ne me bats plus. Cela fait des années, j'étais surtout une guérisseuse durant la guerre, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, l'air grave.</p>
<p>Une main chaude se posa sur son avant-bras l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur Lin. Il était très rare que cela soit la Chef de la garde qui initie un contact entre elles.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée Kya, murmura Lin avec peine.</p>
<p>-C'est bon, je sais que notre guerre était quelque chose d'anecdotique pour vous, lui répondit Kya la voix lointaine, se rappelant trop de mauvais souvenirs.</p>
<p>-Cela n'aurait pas dû l'être, c'était très courageux de ta part d'aller là-bas.</p>
<p>La main sur son bras se serra. Lin le pensait, pleins de gens se seraient contentés de rester dans le Palais Royal à l'abris mais Kya avait fait partie de ceux qui avait décidé de rentrer au Pôle Sud pour essayer de gérer la situation.</p>
<p>-Tu es parfois très irritante Kya mais tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, dit Lin avec une voix sûre.</p>
<p>Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Kya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lin et même si elle détestait toute marque d'affection en public, Lin la laissa faire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir rendu Kya si mélancolique. Elle lança un regard noir à Mako en voyant qu'il marchait non loin, son garde rougit et s'enfuit de l'autre côté.</p>
<p>Personne ne les dérangea après cela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fredonnant dans les couloirs, Kya se dirigeait vers les quartiers des femmes. Elle devait rejoindre Korra qui devait avoir fini de s'entraîner. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas l'envie de sa protégée à passer son matin à soulever des poids, courir et se battre contre différents gardes. La seule activité de la princesse qu'elle soutenait complètement était la médiation. Elle soupira doucement en secouant la tête, elle n'était pas Korra. Korra était peut-être une princesse mais elle avait grandi dans une zone de guerre. Pour elle tous ces exercices matinaux étaient une routine depuis son plus jeune âge.</p>
<p>Une porte grinça fort dans le silence du couloir faisant lever les yeux de Kya. Elle allait continuer son chemin quand elle entendit un gloussement féminin. La curiosité l'arrêta, se rappelant quand elle se faufilait avec Bumi dans le Palais Royal pour essayer d'entendre les conversations des domestiques. Elle fit un pas dans la direction du bruit, notant que le couloir était étrangement vide. La porte était celle de la princesse Sato, Kya leva un sourcil puis elle vit Mako, le garde qui suivait la princesse presque partout, sortir de la chambre d'Asami. N'écoutant que ses instincts, Kya se dissimula le mieux qu'elle put. Les cheveux de Mako étaient en bataille et il était en train réarranger sa cape rouge.</p>
<p>-Attends, dit la voix d'Asami.</p>
<p>Avec stupeur Kya vit Asami sur le pas de sa porte, Mako la cachait partiellement mais elle pouvait deviner qu'elle était nue ou alors très très peu habillée. Les doigts d'Asami se glissèrent dans ceux du garde pour les recoiffer.</p>
<p>-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser Mako.</p>
<p>Il passait un bras autour de la princesse pour la tenir contre elle avant de s'écarter.</p>
<p>-Habille-toi, tu vas en retard, lui dit-il avec un rare sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>La porte se referma et Mako resta posté devant la porte de la princesse comme il devait le faire en tant que garde. Kya quant à elle sentit la déception envahir son corps, elle était déçue et un peu blessée.</p>
<p>Blessée pour Korra.</p>
<p>Elle ferma les yeux, sa bonne humeur ayant totalement disparue avec sa découverte. Elle devait rejoindre Korra pourtant elle n'en eut plus envie. Elle se demanda qui d'autre était au courant de cette relation entre la princesse et son garde. Immédiatement elle pensa à Lin. Elle s'éloigna des quartiers des femmes pour rejoindre celui des gardes. Elle savait que Lin serait dans la salle qui lui servait de bureau pour un petit moment.</p>
<p>Frappant sans conviction, Kya attendit que Lin l'autorise à rentrer.</p>
<p>-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la chef en la voyant entrer.</p>
<p>Sans répondre Kya s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à son bureau. Cela inquiéta Lin un instant.</p>
<p>-Kya ?</p>
<p>La sudiste ne répondit pas immédiatement, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.</p>
<p>-La Princesse Asami et Mako, dit-elle.</p>
<p>En voyant la mâchoire de Lin se serrer elle comprit que l'autre femme était effectivement au courant. Cela l'anéantit encore plus. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé son titre de princesse. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé. Si elle devait se marier, même si elle n'avait jamais eu une telle intention, elle voulait le faire par amour. Ses parents avaient eu cette chance mais elle avait connu trop de personnes malheureuses à subir ces mariages sans amour et elle s'était promis de ne jamais en faire partie.</p>
<p>-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Lin en restant stoïque.</p>
<p>-Ne fais pas l'innocente, je les ai vu.</p>
<p>Lin soupira fortement. Elle posa son stylo pour donner toute son attention à Kya.</p>
<p>-Je les ai vu tomber amoureux quand ils étaient jeunes, ils n'étaient pas très discrets à l'époque… Je pensais que c'était fini mais il faut croire qu'ils ont seulement réussi à mieux se cacher. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui apparemment, ajouta-t-elle en la désignant de la main.</p>
<p>Ils étaient amoureux.</p>
<p>Kya sentit son cœur se serrer. Asami allait devoir se marier avec Korra alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, Mako allait devoir regarder leur mariage et Korra… Elle préféra ne pas penser à Korra dans l'immédiat.</p>
<p>-Depuis combien de temps ?</p>
<p>-Je pense au moins 3 ans.</p>
<p>Kya était toujours avachie sur sa chaise et Lin la regardait avec raideur. Une désagréable tension émergea entre elles.</p>
<p>-Je vais devoir le dire à Korra, soupira-t-elle. Elle a le droit de savoir.</p>
<p>-Je comprends, je suis désolée.</p>
<p>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est comme ça. C'est un mariage politique.</p>
<p>-Au moins elles s'entendent bien, peut-être que Korra trouvera quelqu'un elle aussi.</p>
<p>Secouant la tête avec défaite Kya se leva. Elle se doutait que Korra ferait pas une telle chose, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.</p>
<p>-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi.</p>
<p>Sans attendre de réponse elle se leva et repartit en direction de la chambre de Korra, faisant un léger détour pour ne pas passer près de la chambre d'Asami. Elle frappa à la porte, la princesse lui ouvrit et sourit en la reconnaissant. Le cœur de Kya se brisa à nouveau dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>-J'ai besoin de te parler.</p>
<p>En entendant la gravité dans sa voix Korra fronça les sourcils puis elle la fit entrer et elles prirent place sur un canapé qui donnait vu sur le jardin. Décidant que le plus vite serait le mieux, Kya ne perdit pas de temps pour annoncer sa récente découverte.</p>
<p>-La Princesse Asami et Mako ont une relation, cela dure depuis 3 ans.</p>
<p>Avec dégoût Kya vit les épaules de Korra s'affaisser et sa tête se baissa l'instant suivant. Elle pouvait voir l'air triste de la jeune femme, Korra n'essayait même pas de la lui cacher. Kya partagea sa tristesse, elle avait bien vu tous les efforts qu'avait fait Korra pour faire plaisir à Asami. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière elles avaient marché deux heures dans les hauteurs avec Kuvira pour trouver les fleurs blanches qu'elle avait offert à la princesse pour le bal. Lorsqu'elle les avait vu ce soir-là, Kya s'était dit que peut-être cela pourrait marcher pour toutes les deux. Korra lui avait demandé tant de conseils pour séduire Asami peu à peu, elle lui avait même demandé comment faire pour plaire une femme au lit. Elle se souviendrait toujours des joues rouges de Korra lorsqu'elle lui avait donné certains de ses livres privés.</p>
<p>-Tu sais que les coutumes ici sont différentes, la fidélité dans un mariage pour eux n'est pas la même que pour le peuple du Sud. En plus, c'est un mariage politique. Vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant qu'il soit organisé. Il était possible que cette situation se présente.</p>
<p>Korra ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée.</p>
<p>-Comment l'as-tu découvert ?</p>
<p>-Tout à l'heure, en passant devant la chambre d'Asami j'ai vu Mako en sortir.</p>
<p>-Je vois.</p>
<p>-Tu sais, personne ne t'en voudrait si tu faisais pareil.</p>
<p>-Comment ça pareil ? demanda Korra d'une petite voix.</p>
<p>-Si tu trouvais quelqu'un de ton côté.</p>
<p>-Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je lui ferais une promesse et je ne veux pas la briser, peu... peu importe si de son côté elle… Si elle l'aime alors…</p>
<p>Elle ne put continuer. Kya posa sa main sur son épaule.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée Korra.</p>
<p>La salle reste silencieusement un moment puis Korra leva la tête vers elle d'un air résigné.</p>
<p>-Non, tu as raison. Cette situation était envisageable. J'ai étudié les différents royaumes et je sais que ce n'est pas si inhabituel.</p>
<p>Kya détestait l'air résolu de Korra. Elle aimait Asami, elle était vive d'esprit, avait la tête sur les épaules mais à cet instant elle était un peu en colère contre elle pour faire souffrir Korra.</p>
<p>-Korra…</p>
<p>-Pouvons-nous reporter la leçon de ce matin ? la coupa-t-elle. J'aimerai rester seule un moment.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr.</p>
<p>Toujours quelque peu perturbée, Kya sortit de la chambre de Korra. Elle vit Kuvira non loin et elle espéra que la garde serait là pour Korra. Elle avait vu les deux jeunes femmes devenir amies et elle sentait soulagée de savoir que malgré tout Korra n'était pas seule dans ce château. Elle avait une amie à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Ce fut pour ne pas sentir seule elle-même qu'elle retourna voir Lin. La garde l'accueillit avec plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumée.</p>
<p>-Comment va-t-elle ?</p>
<p>-Pouvons-nous sortir jusqu'à la ville ? demande Kya, choisissant de ne pas répondre à la question de Lin.</p>
<p>-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit sage, cela peut être dangereux.</p>
<p>-J'irai avec ou sans toi de toute façon.</p>
<p>Lin soupira sentant un mal de tête arriver.</p>
<p>-Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.</p>
<p>-Tu ne viens pas habillée comme ça, la réprima Kya en désignant sa tenue de garde. Allons dans ta chambre et met quelque chose de plus décontracté.</p>
<p>Voulant éviter tout conflit avec Kya pour le moment elle concéda et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre une tenue du Royaume de la Terre qu'elle n'avait que très peu porté. Elle prit ensuite une Satomobile du château après avoir annoncé à ses gardes qu'elle allait s'absenter un petit moment avec Kya. Une fois qu'elles furent arrivées dans la petite ville qui se trouvait non loin Lin se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que l'autre femme venait ici.</p>
<p>-Kya, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama un marchand de fruit.</p>
<p>-Merci Mao, je vais vous prendre quelques cerises. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Kya en se tournant vers Lin.</p>
<p>Jetant un coup d'œil à l'étalage elle secoua la tête. Le marchand acquiesça et servit Kya avec le sourire. Kya mangea ses cerises en flânant dans les rues sous l'œil vigilant de Lin. L'ancienne princesse lui tendit ses dernières cerises et Lin les accepta en silence.</p>
<p>-Allons boire un verre, proposa Kya.</p>
<p>Se laissant entraîner par Kya, Lin se retrouva assise sur un banc à l'extérieur un petit bar. Une serveuse avec un décolleté très avantageux leur servit leur boisson avec un grand sourire.</p>
<p>-Voilà pour vous mes chéries.</p>
<p>Lin prit son verre pendant que Kya la remercia. La bière était passable, se dit Lin après deux gorgées. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le quartier était assez sympa. Elle pouvait voir des enfants courir en riant et une mère leur crier dessus. Quelques marchands essayaient de vendre leurs produits et elle vit au loin un guérisseur sortir d'une petite maison. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de produits Sato étaient visibles dans la rue, cela faisait un moment depuis qu'elle n'était pas sortie du château pour découvrir la ville. Elle avait quelque peu changé.</p>
<p>En sortant de ses pensées elle vit Kya à ses côtés en train de siroter sa boisson. Elle était silencieuse et avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.</p>
<p>-Tout va bien ?</p>
<p>Kya haussa les épaules d'un air désabusée.</p>
<p>-Korra était… commença Kya avant de soupirer. Elle ne me l'a dit pas mais je peux dire que ça l'a touchée.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée</p>
<p>-C'est comme ça.</p>
<p>Kya détourna son regard et Lin n'ajouta rien en continuant de boire sa bière. Elles restèrent encore une heure de plus assises à boire et regarder la rue s'animer sous leurs yeux avant de retourner jusqu'au château. Kya resta étrangement calme tout au long du trajet, elle remercia Lin pour l'avoir accompagné puis s'éclipsa dans ses propres quartiers. Lin sentit une désagréable sensation envahir son corps en la regardant s'éloigner.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de jeu, Asami vit Korra debout face à la grande fenêtre. Elle se tenait droite, le dos raide. Asami la salua et Korra ne se retourna pas immédiatement.</p>
<p>-Tu n'as pas choisis de jeu ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant voyant que la table était vide.</p>
<p>Korra se tourna vers elle et Asami fut surprise de voir son visage neutre. Elle ne l'avait pas ainsi depuis des semaines depuis sa première semaine au château.</p>
<p>-Peux-tu t'asseoir ? J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle poliment.</p>
<p>Asami fronça les sourcils et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra subitement dans sa poitrine. Elle fut à peine assise que Korra reprit la parole.</p>
<p>-Je sais pour toi et Mako.</p>
<p>Sentant ses joues brûler instantanément, l'horreur prit possession d'elle et une boule se forma désagréablement dans sa gorge, Asami ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Korra leva un doigt autoritaire pour la faire taire. Asami fut tellement surprise par cela qu'elle s'y conforma.</p>
<p>-Tout va bien, je suppose que j'aurai dû m'y attendre. Je sais que notre mariage est un mariage politique et non quelque chose que nous avons décidé. Ni toi, ni moi. Si tu es bien avec lui alors ça me va. Je suis heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour toi comme ça. Je te demanderai seulement d'être plus discrète.</p>
<p>-Comment…</p>
<p>-Kya vous a surpris quand Mako est sorti de ta chambre ce matin.</p>
<p>Asami se maudit, se rappelant qu'elle avait effectivement embrassé Mako alors que la porte était ouverte. Elle était encore un peu dans une brume post orgasmique et n'avait pas fait attention.</p>
<p>-Dans notre culture la fidélité et les promesses sont des principes importants, continua Korra d'une voix grave. Le jour de notre mariage je te jurerai fidélité et je le resterai. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris et ce en quoi je crois. C'est des principes auxquels mon peuple est attaché, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai que vous soyez discrets. Il ne faut pas que les Tribus du Sud l'apprenne sinon il est possible qu'ils demandent l'annulation du mariage même si je sais que dans tes vœux il n'y a aucune mention de fidélité conjugale.</p>
<p>Son corps était figé, Asami écoutait Korra sans savoir quoi répondre.</p>
<p>-Tu es originaire du royaume de la Nation du Feu, je sais que vos mariages sont plus… volages. Je le savais avant de venir ici. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse de marier avec toi. J'ai toujours su que je devrai me marier sans que je n'ai trop le choix. Durant des années j'ai cru que pour mettre fin à la guerre j'allais devoir me marier au fils aîné de l'ancien général de la Tribu du Nord. Heureusement mon père a réussi à unifier les deux Tribus sans cela. Je préfère de loin me marier avec toi qu'avec lui, même si je dois vivre ici. Au moins nous sommes amies, je ne pense même pas que j'aurai pu être cordiale avec Rakkok. Il est arrogant et on aurait beaucoup été en conflit et pour le bien de mon peuple j'aurai sûrement dû prendre sur moi.</p>
<p>Korra soupira en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>-Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis heureuse de pouvoir me marier avec toi. Mako est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vous gênerai pas.</p>
<p>-Korra… Je…</p>
<p>Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder sa relation avec Mako un secret pour toujours mais elle avait toujours fermé les yeux sur ce fait. Elle passait de bons moments avec Korra et parfois le soir elle invitait Mako… Avait-elle pensé que cela aurait pu continuer indéfiniment comme cela ? Et Korra qui lui donnait sa bénédiction. Si on lui avait dit avant ce mariage qu'elle pourrait continuer sa relation avec Mako tout en gardant se faisant une nouvelle amie, elle aurait tout de suite accepté un tel arrangement.</p>
<p>Pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait.</p>
<p>-Si toi aussi, tu as quelqu'un… dit-elle en pensant à Kuvira.</p>
<p>-Il n'y a personne d'autre et il n'y aura personne d'autre, répondit Korra d'un ton sûr.</p>
<p>-Je ne te demande pas ça Korra.</p>
<p>-Peut-être mais c'est ce que je veux faire tout de même. C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevée, répéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.</p>
<p>Soudain Asami eut envie de partir, elle ne pouvait pas regarder Korra en ce moment.</p>
<p>-Excuse moi, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.</p>
<p>Korra la regarda s'enfuir sans la retenir. Les émotions la submergèrent quand elle croisa le regard de Mako dans le couloir. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et claqua la porte.</p>
<p>Comment Korra pouvait-elle dire de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle lui serait fidèle, qu'elle ne prendrait personne alors qu'elle savait qu'elle continuait de sortir avec Mako ? Avait-elle déjà eu quelqu'un avant leur annonce de mariage ? Serait-elle réellement heureuse en vivant ici ? Elle voulait que Korra se sente bien. Elle avait raison, elles étaient amies donc elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ici.</p>
<p>Et Mako dans tout ça ? Il n'avait presque rien dit après qu'elle lui ai appris qu'elle allait se marier. Était-il heureux de cette situation ? A être son amant. Était-il amoureux d'elle ? Était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Elle l'avait été mais l'était-elle toujours ?</p>
<p>Ce jour-là elle ne réussit à pas se concentrer sur son travail avant un moment puis elle s'y perdit dedans jusqu'à ce que Mako vienne la voir pour lui apporter son repas. Elle sourit devant l'attention de son amant.</p>
<p>-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.</p>
<p>La porte était ouverte derrière, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il lui sourit avant de sortir pour la laisser manger.</p>
<p>Le lendemain lorsqu'elle retrouva à nouveau Korra dans leur salle de jeu, la princesse du sud avait disposé un jeu de Pai Sho sur la table.</p>
<p>-Je me suis un peu entraînée avec Kya, voyons voir si je me suis améliorée, dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.</p>
<p>Le cœur d'Asami lui fit mal en voyant Korra lui parler comme si la conversation de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Ne voulant pas gâcher leur moment elle s'assit en face d'elle.</p>
<p>-Montre-moi ce que tu as Princesse Korra, la taquina-t-elle.</p>
<p>Korra lui sourit et le cœur d'Asami se serra encore plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une grande agitation se faisait sentir dans le château alors qu'Asami avançait jusqu'aux cuisines pour prendre de quoi manger dans son atelier.</p>
<p>-Vite elles vont commencer !</p>
<p>N'y tenant plus, Asami interpella les deux domestiques qu'elle venait de croiser pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tous le monde semblait si pressé.</p>
<p>-Que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>-Vous ne savez pas ? Le Chef Beifong a enfin décidé de s'entraîner contre la Princesse Korra ! Elles vont s'affronter ce matin ! s'exclama Ting, un jardinier.</p>
<p>L'excitation remplit Asami à son tour.</p>
<p>-Vraiment ? Ou sont-elles ?</p>
<p>-Suivez nous !</p>
<p>Sans attendre ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au gymnase. Une fois dans la grande salle, Asami ne descendit pas comme la plupart des personnes présentes. Elle resta en haut, préférant suivre le combat de là. Elle avait une vue sur le tatami présent au centre de la pièce. Cette fois-ci Korra était vêtue d'habits d'entrainement : un débardeur marron et un pantalon fin, le Chef Beifong quant à elle avait un débardeur blanc avec un pantalon gris. Asami vit avec surprise Kya parmi les gardes et les domestiques. Il y avait presque autant de monde que pour le duel contre Tahno sauf que cette fois-ci ils étaient tous des travailleurs du château Sato.</p>
<p>-Prête Princesse ? demanda Lin en se mettant en position.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête et Asami serra la rambarde devant elle. Elles se battraient à mains nues. Tout comme pour son duel contre Tahno, Korra attaqua la première, sauf que cette fois-ci Lin évita son attaque facilement.</p>
<p>C'était hypnotisant.</p>
<p>Asami regarda les deux femmes se battre, contrairement à son combat contre Tahno où la foule était bruyante, encourageant leur combattant préféré pour les quelques secondes que cela avait duré… Cette fois-ci la salle était silencieuse, les seuls sons qu'on entendait provenait de Lin ou Korra.</p>
<p>Leur combat fut long, Asami pouvait voir qu'avec le temps les coups de Korra étaient moins précis mais toujours aussi forts et Lin avait de plus en plus de mal à la bloquer, elle aussi commençant à fatiguer. Les deux femmes respiraient fortement et elles transpiraient visiblement. Asami se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu de mal à quitter Korra des yeux.</p>
<p>Finalement Lin réussit à déséquilibrer Korra mais celle-ci renversa la situation au dernier moment en planta son genou dans le dos de Lin, immobilisant la chef de la garde.</p>
<p>Les gardes applaudirent à la victoire de Korra. Asami lâcha la rambarde en expirant fort, l'instant suivant Korra se laissa tomber au sol à côté de Lin avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Kya vint lever la princesse du sud en la félicitant tandis que Lin se relevait seule. Asami vit Korra se tourner vers Lin et lui parler un moment.</p>
<p>Korra était glorieuse avec ses joues rouges et son corps luisant de sueur.</p>
<p>Lin hocha la tête et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle frappa gentiment Korra sur l'épaule puis donna un ordre sec qui eut pour conséquence un départ massif des gardes du gymnase. Lin prit un verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Kya s'assit à ses côtés, laissant Korra seule un instant.</p>
<p>Une domestique s'approcha de la sudiste en lui offrant un verre d'eau. Asami reconnu Aya, une jeune femme issue du Royaume du Feu. Aya félicita Korra et prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur du cou et des bras de Korra. Asami serra les dents en voyant que les mains de la jeune femme s'égaraient quelque peu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers le gymnase qui était dorénavant presque vide, Lin et Kya parlait calmement, sans se rendre compte de quoi que soit et les deux gardes présents étaient en train de soulever des poids en silence, dos à Korra et Aya.</p>
<p>La voix d'Aya résonna jusqu'à Asami.</p>
<p>-Voulez-vous que je vous fasse couler un bain Princesse Korra ? Je peux vous aider à vous nettoyer après avoir tant transpirer, proposa Aya en laissant sa main caresser le bras de Korra.</p>
<p>-Oui, j'ai grand besoin d'un bain, soupira Korra en fermant les yeux, apparemment inconsciente de ce que proposait réellement Aya.</p>
<p>Mais Asami l'avait très bien compris et une vague de révolte la submergea. Korra était sa future femme ! Elle était prise. Comment osait-elle proposer de coucher avec Korra ?</p>
<p>Soudain elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'avait ressenti Korra en apprenant qu'elle était avec Mako.</p>
<p>En voyant Aya entraîner Korra au loin, elle décida de ne plus penser à Mako pour le moment. Elle devait d'abord s'occuper de Korra. Elle marcha rapidement, faisant en sorte de croiser Korra et Aya dans le couloir.</p>
<p>-Asami ! salua Korra avec le sourire.</p>
<p>-Korra, c'était extraordinaire, répondit-elle incapable de ne pas sourire en voyant l'air heureux de Korra.</p>
<p>-Oh, tu étais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu.</p>
<p>-Oui, quant à moi j'ai vu plus plein de choses, dit-elle en regardant Aya avec dureté.</p>
<p>Avec satisfaction elle vit qu'Aya baissa les yeux.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre, proposa Asami en s'approchant de Korra tandis qu'Aya s'écartait d'un air coupable.</p>
<p>-J'allais prendre un bain, j'en ai bien besoin, répondit Korra toujours inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait entre Aya et Asami.</p>
<p>-Je vais le préparer, bredouilla la domestique avant de partir précipitamment sous le regarda satisfait d'Asami.</p>
<p>-Alors dis-moi, qu'as-tu dis au Chef Beifong à la fin ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu, il y avait trop de bruit.</p>
<p>-Je suis ai demandé si elle pouvait m'apprendre certaines techniques du Clan de Métal, j'ai failli perdre un combat à mains nues alors que c'est ma spécialité alors je n'ose même pas imaginer me battre contre elle avec une épée ou tout autres armes.</p>
<p>-A-t-elle accepté ? demanda Asami en commençant à marcher vers la chambre de Korra.</p>
<p>-Oui ! Je pense que Kya y est pour quelque chose, elles sont de bonnes amies depuis des années. En tout cas je suis assez impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de Korra, Asami était un peu agitée se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti envers Aya. Elle l'avait reconnu presque immédiatement mais avait refusé d'accepter le fait qu'elle était jalouse de sa domestique. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela, Korra lui avait dit qu'elle lui serait fidèle mais finalement elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait si elle aussi de son côté elle avait une relation avec Mako. Pourtant elle était perturbée car elle était presque certaine que Korra n'avait pas compris qu'Aya était intéressée par elle. Ce qui était encore plus frustrant. Avec horreur elle se rappela d'une phrase que Korra avait prononcé ce fameux après-midi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Il ne faut pas que les Tribus du Sud l'apprenne sinon il est possible qu'ils demandent l'annulation du mariage.</em>
</p>
<p>Son sang se glaça.</p>
<p>Alors que Korra se tournait vers elle pour la remercier avant de rentrer dans sa chambre elle comprit quelque chose : elle ne voulait pas que ce mariage soit annulé. Elle ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'elle voulait se marier avec Korra mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit annulé.</p>
<p>Finalement elle se posa la question qu'elle avait refusé de reconnaître : si elle avait le choix, qui voudrait-elle épouser ? Mako ou Korra ?</p>
<p>Mako était son premier grand amour, avant lui il y avait eu quelques flirts mais rien qui n'avait duré plus de quelques rencontres. Mako était présent dans sa vie depuis des années, l'avait soutenu et il était un bon ami. Il était mignon et elle aimait coucher avec lui.</p>
<p>Korra était forte. Elle se rappela être au bras de Korra à la dernière réception de son père. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques, des muscles qu'elle avait envie de toucher et un sourire des plus charmants. Elle écoutait toujours Asami avec beaucoup d'attention et c'était beau de la voir s'adapter petit à petit à sa vie ici.</p>
<p>Ce qui était terrible c'était qu'autant Mako que Korra avaient accepté qu'il y ait l'autre dans sa vie pourtant ce n'était pas tout à fait juste. Elle n'était pas avec Mako comme elle l'était avec Korra. Mais voulait-elle coucher avec Korra ?</p>
<p>Une image d'une Korra nue soupirant contre elle tandis qu'elle griffait ses doigts dans les épaules solides de la sudiste lui vint en tête. Elle gémit en sentant ses joues chauffer et son corps se réveiller.</p>
<p>Oui, elle voulait coucher avec Korra.</p>
<p>Merde, elle avait le béguin pour Korra. Elle avait le béguin pour sa future femme.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu'elle parle à Mako.</p>
<p>Elle quitta Korra pour la matinée, allant dans son atelier pour essayer de se vider la tête mais ses récentes découvertes étaient trop présentes dans ses pensées. Finalement elle décida d'avoir une discussion avec Mako, il le méritait.</p>
<p>-Tu peux fermer la porte derrière toi ? demanda-t-elle à son garde.</p>
<p>Hochant la tête Mako fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il s'approcha d'Asami mais resta à une distance acceptable, quelque chose dans l'attitude la princesse lui disait de s'arrêter.</p>
<p>-Il faut qu'on parle.</p>
<p>-Je t'écoute.</p>
<p>-Je vais me marier le mois prochain.</p>
<p>Mettant ses mains derrière le dos, Mako attendit qu'elle continue. Asami se leva pour lui faire face. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle imagina ensuite sa nuit de noces. Elle s'imagina avec Mako, ce serait bon. Puis elle s'imagina avec Korra, elle sentit son bas ventre faire des pirouettes. Enfin elle s'imagina avec deux. Sa mâchoire se serra en visualisant Mako toucher Korra.</p>
<p>Non elle ne voulait pas les deux.</p>
<p>-Korra est au courant pour nous. On n'a pas été assez discret un jour et Kya nous a surpris.</p>
<p>-Quand ? Était-ce il y a dix jours ? Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis, est-ce pour cela ?</p>
<p>Asami soupira, il avait raison. Depuis que Korra lui avait dit qu'elle le savait elle n'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'embrassé Mako. C'était presque embarrassant de s'en rendre compte que maintenant.</p>
<p>-Oui.</p>
<p>-Est-ce qu'elle t'a menacée ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings.</p>
<p>-Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Elle… Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'acceptait mais qu'on devrait faire plus attention.</p>
<p>Asami vit Mako se détendre tandis qu'elle sentit une pointe de colère se former contre lui en réalisant qu'il avait cru que Korra l'avait menacé. Korra n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose.</p>
<p>-D'accord.</p>
<p>-Non… Enfin Mako, tu es génial. Tu es un très bon ami et je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.</p>
<p>-Mais elle a dit qu'on pouvait continuer, protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Etre mon amant jusqu'à la fin de nous jours ?</p>
<p>-C'est un mariage politique, tu ne l'aimes pas ! contra-t-il.</p>
<p>Asami détourna le regard et se maudit. Pourquoi Mako se battait-il pour elle maintenant ? Il avait semblé si indifférent à son mariage. Avait-il pensé qu'il serait toujours là malgré cela ? Asami essaya de se reprendre mais Mako la connaissait trop bien.</p>
<p>-Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.</p>
<p>-Crois-moi, c'est une surprise pour moi aussi, avoua-t-elle doucement.</p>
<p>C'était étrange d'admettre cela à Mako mais un poids sembla d'envoler de ses épaules maintenant qu'elle l'avait à voix haute.</p>
<p>-Je ne… Avez-vous… Toutes les deux ?</p>
<p>-Non. Non il ne s'est rien passé mais…</p>
<p>-Tu voudrais ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.</p>
<p>Avec un effort surhumain elle hocha la tête. Mako se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.</p>
<p>-Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.</p>
<p>-A quoi tu t'attendais ?</p>
<p>-Je ne sais trop, que tu m'invites à ta nuit de noce peut-être, confessa-t-il d'un air penaud.</p>
<p>-Avec ou sans Korra ?</p>
<p>La rougeur de ses joues lui donna sa réponse et le sang d'Asami ne fit qu'un tour.</p>
<p>-Tu veux coucher avec Korra ? s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.</p>
<p>-Hey ! Ne t'énerve pas, je te signale que toi aussi !</p>
<p>-Oui mais c'est ma future femme ! répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras et lui jetant un regard noir.</p>
<p>L'air dans la pièce était électrique. Asami avait essayé d'imaginer cette conversation mais elle avait été très loin de la réalité. Mako voulait continuer leur relation et voulait coucher avec Korra… Il s'était imaginé participer à leurs nuits de noces ! Avant de la faire venir elle s'était sentit coupable de devoir le quitter et maintenant elle était irritée par ses réponses.</p>
<p>-Tu l'aimes vraiment hein ? demanda Mako sa voix ayant retrouvé de la douceur.</p>
<p>Elle se détendit légèrement en le voyant ainsi, après tout il était aussi son ami.</p>
<p>-Je pense que oui. C'est assez nouveau et je suis encore confuse mais ce n'est pas juste Mako. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas juste ni pour elle, ni toi, ni pour moi. Je t'ai aimé, je l'ai vraiment fait mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter cette relation.</p>
<p>Le cœur d'Asami se serra en voyant l'air triste de Mako.</p>
<p>-Je comprends, je pense que je me suis voilé la face en pensant qu'on pourrait continuer comme ça mais je comprends. Je t'ai aimé aussi, je t'aime toujours mais c'était inévitable malgré le fait que je ne voulais pas le voir.</p>
<p>-Tu comptes toujours pour moi Mako, tu es un bon ami.</p>
<p>-Toi aussi et je te protégerai toujours.</p>
<p>La gorge d'Asami se serra et elle combla l'espace qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mako la serrait fort contre lui avant de s'écarter.</p>
<p>-Je vais demander à Bolin de changer nos horaires si ça te va, demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Bolin avait souvent les horaires de nuit, elle ne verrait plus beaucoup Mako mais elle comprenait son besoin de s'éloigner. Elle hocha la tête et elle fut surprise en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues quand il l'embrassa sur le front.</p>
<p>-La Princesse Korra a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir et tu en as aussi, lui dit-il avant de sortir de son bureau.</p>
<p>Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, se sentant confuse et triste Asami se permit de pleurer un peu sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revoir Korra après avoir mis fin à sa relation avec Mako était étonnamment relaxant. Elle se sentait un peu triste de ne plus être avec Mako mais d'un autre côté elle était comme soulagée. Elle ressentait le droit de regarder un peu trop longtemps les muscles alléchants de Korra, de se perdre dans ses yeux bleus et son sourire sincère.</p>
<p>Dans sa routine matinale, Asami mit un point d'honneur à faire un détour vers la zone d'entrainement pour regarder Korra apprendre diverses techniques du Clan de Métal sous la tutelle de Lin. Parfois elle allait s'asseoir aux côtés de Kya qui était elle aussi toujours présente. Elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher ses fortes inspirations à Kya lorsque Korra faisait un mouvement particulièrement envoûtant mais heureusement pour elle Kya semblait à chaque fois très concentré sur l'apprentissage de Lin.</p>
<p>Un soir, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle se trouva à traîner dans la bibliothèque dans toute petite section qu'ils avaient sur le Pôle Sud. Elle prit un livre qui parlait des us et coutumes des Tribus.</p>
<p>Le lendemain elle fit un collier marital pour Korra dans le plus grand des secrets.</p>
<p>Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Asami trouva Korra sur un balcon dans une partie un peu isolée du château. Les domestiques et les gardes savaient toujours plus ou moins où se trouvaient les occupants royaux du château donc Asami n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à trouver Korra d'autant que Kuvira montait la garde un peu plus loin. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de tête quand elle passa devant elle puis rejoignit Korra sur le balcon, ce qui leur offrit une certaine intimité.</p>
<p>Au loin elles pouvaient voir la descente du soleil dans la mer.</p>
<p>-Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.</p>
<p>-Asami ? Non pas du tout, je suis venue profiter du coucher de soleil. La vue est belle ici.</p>
<p>-C'est vrai, répondit Asami à moitié en regardant la vue, à moitié en regardant Korra.</p>
<p>Le ciel était encore un peu bleu mais les couleurs plus chaudes commençaient à gagner le ciel. Elles regardèrent l'orange s'installer petit à petit dans un silence confortable.</p>
<p>-Tes parents arrivent demain.</p>
<p>Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de Korra à la mention de sa famille.</p>
<p>-Oui, il me tarde de les voir. Ils m'ont manqué.</p>
<p>La venue des parents de Korra voulait aussi dire que le mariage approchait à grand pas, d'ici trois semaines elle serait mariée à la femme à ses côtés. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Asami avait cherché Korra en cet fin d'après-midi une fois qu'elle eut fini de travailler dans son atelier.</p>
<p>-Tu sais qu'on devra s'embrasser durant la cérémonie, dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant alors qu'en réalité son cœur battait à vive allure.</p>
<p>Levant les sourcils, Korra se tourna vers elle. La nervosité l'assaillit Asami.</p>
<p>-Oui je le sais. Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>Prenant son courage à deux mains Asami reprit la parole.</p>
<p>-Pour être honnête je n'ai pas trop envie que notre premier baiser se fasse devant tout le monde.</p>
<p>Asami se sentit transpirer après son aveu. Elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait quelque chose à dire à la personne qui allait l'épouser quand c'était un mariage arrangé. Pourtant c'était la vérité et puis elle avait le béguin pour Korra alors…</p>
<p>-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? bredouilla Korra.</p>
<p>Elle n'en était pas sûre mais Asami avait l'impression que sa future femme rougissait cependant cela pouvait aussi être une illusion à cause du ciel presque rouge.</p>
<p>-Est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle un peu précipitamment.</p>
<p>Korra se figea un instant puis elle se gratta la nuque et elle eut l'air instantanément beaucoup plus jeune.</p>
<p>-Maintenant ? dit-elle avec une voix un peu aiguë.</p>
<p>-Oui, je veux dire c'est une belle soirée…</p>
<p>C'était romantique, elle voulait dire cela mais elle se retint. Même si elle allait se marier avec Korra elle sentait un peu intimidée et avait peur de la réaction de Korra. Finalement la sudiste lui sourit timidement avant d'accepter en hochant la tête. Prenant une posture rassurante, qu'elle était loin d'avoir car elle était presque étonnée que Korra accepte si facilement, Asami se pencha vers Korra. L'autre jeune femme la rencontra à mi-chemin. Les yeux d'Asami se fermèrent dès qu'elle sentit les lèvres charnues de Korra. Après de glorieuses secondes Asami s'écarta. Elle vit que Korra aussi avait fermé ses yeux.</p>
<p>Lorsque son regard se plongea dans le bleu des yeux de Korra celle-ci s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, son bras serpenta autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à elle. Même si elle fut surprise en premier lieu Asami se reprit vite et attrapa la nuque de Korra pour un second baiser.</p>
<p>Le premier baiser était chaste, une simple pression des lèvres, mais le second ne le resta pas. Les lèvres de Korra bougeaient contre les siennes avant de s'écarter doucement. Asami sentit ses genoux faiblir quand la langue de Korra se glissa contre ses lèvres, sans attendre elle les écarta pour laisser Korra l'embrasser plus profondément. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Korra et lui gratta l'arrière de sa tête.</p>
<p>Un son désireux s'échappa de la gorge de Korra, enflammant encore plus le corps d'Asami. Elle se pencha dans le baiser ne se souciant plus de son entourage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Korra contre elle.</p>
<p>Trop tôt Korra libéra ses lèvres, laissa tomber son bras et fit un pas en arrière. Avec regret Asami s'éloigna d'elle.</p>
<p>-Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger.</p>
<p>La voix de Korra était un peu plus grave qu'a l'accoutumé, Asami sentit un frisson parcourir son corps en entendant cela. Encore un peu hébétée de leurs baisers Asami hocha péniblement la tête. Korra lui offrit son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Korra la conduisit jusqu'à la grande salle.</p>
<p>-Attends, est-ce que mon rouge à lèvre ça va ? demanda Asami en se retournant vers Korra.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Korra se posèrent sur ses lèvres, elle eut l'impression que cela durait un peu trop longtemps et elle se sentit rougir une fois encore.</p>
<p>-Non c'est bon, la rassura-t-elle.</p>
<p>Satisfaite Asami hocha la tête et elles reprirent leur marche. Hiroshi les attendait déjà pour manger. Asami espéra que son père ne remarqua pas ses joues encore brûlantes. Heureusement Kya arriva en trombe dans la salle, attirant les yeux de son père vers l'ancienne princesse. Korra croisa son regard, visiblement amusée par son mentor. Asami ne put retenir son sourire elle aussi.</p>
<p>-Désolée du retard ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je regardai le coucher de soleil. Il était particulièrement beau de soir, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant.</p>
<p>Les yeux verts et bleus se croisèrent à nouveau un instant.</p>
<p>-Oui, magnifique, confirma Korra.</p>
<p>Asami savait que Korra n'avait pas vu la fin du coucher de soleil parce qu'elles étaient trop occupées à s'embrasser. Elle dut faire attention à ne pas sourire stupidement tout le long du repas.</p>
<p>Malheureusement elle ne put profiter ce moment de félicité car le lendemain avec l'arrivé des parents de Korra, elle ne put se retrouver seule avec elle à nouveau. Durant les deux premiers jours Korra montra à ses parents ce qu'elle avait appris et même les amena à des endroits qu'elle avait visités autour du château. Le moment où la frénésie de Korra se calma, Kya et Senna décidèrent de commencer sérieusement à prévoir le mariage. Hiroshi se joignit quelque fois à elles. Tonraq et Korra avaient essayé de fuir autant que possible les deux femmes mais sans grand succès.</p>
<p>Plus les jours avançaient plus Asami sentait la pression monter, des préparateurs vinrent les aider courant partout dans le château et Asami qui pensait échapper elle aussi à l'organisation se retrouvera de nombreuses heures par jour dans le Grand Salon à choisir le menu du repas, valider chaque ingrédient, savoir si elle préférait telle ou telle musique… Le tout en compagnie de Korra qui semblait de plus en plus dépassée chaque jour. Cela lui rappela les premières heures de Korra dans le château.</p>
<p>Un matin Korra arriva avec une nouvelle coiffure, ses cheveux avaient été coupés et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle dut faire de son mieux pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballa à cette vue qui rendait Korra encore plus belle. Heureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de s'humilier car Senna entraînait sa fille vers les plans de table.</p>
<p>En voyant le corps de Korra se tendre pendant que sa mère lui demandait pour la troisième fois de la journée si elle avait fini de faire sa tenue pour le mariage, Asami décida qu'il était temps de faire sortir sa future femme de la pièce. D'ailleurs elle aussi avait besoin d'une pause.</p>
<p>-Senna ? J'ai besoin de Korra quelques instants, demanda Asami avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.</p>
<p>La mère de Korra se tourna vers elle avec bienveillance.</p>
<p>-Oh oui bien sûr.</p>
<p>L'air doux de Senna la rendit presque coupable de son subterfuge mais en voyant la pille d'enveloppe à plier elle resta fidèle à son idée. Asami prit le bras de Korra, c'était un geste qui était devenue une habitude depuis longtemps. Elle sentit Korra se détendre légèrement quand elle la tira hors de la pièce.</p>
<p>-Qu'y a-t-il ?</p>
<p>-Rien de spécial, je pensais qu'on pourrait s'éloigner un peu, la rassura Asami.</p>
<p>Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Korra.</p>
<p>-Merci.</p>
<p>Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la salle de jeu. Asami vit le regard doux de Korra lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la pièce, elles n'étaient pas venues ici toutes les deux depuis l'après-midi du jour où elles s'étaient embrassées sur le balcon car les parents de Korra et le mariage avaient pris leurs temps.</p>
<p>Korra se laissa tomber sur le canapé en lâchant un souffle de dépit.</p>
<p>-Je ne savais pas que ça serait si compliqué.</p>
<p>Asami sourit en voyant désespérée de Korra, elle s'approcha d'elle. Après un instant de réflexion elle posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées et tendues de Korra. Lentement elle appuya ses doigts contre les muscles noués pour apaiser l'autre femme. Elle entendit distinctement un petit gémissement heureux de Korra. Égoïstement elle aussi profitait de ce massage.</p>
<p>-J'aime ta nouvelle coiffure, dit Asami en effleurant les cheveux que Korra avait coupé pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à ses épaules.</p>
<p>-Merci, je n'étais sûre que tu aimerais.</p>
<p>-J'adore ça met ton visage en valeur.</p>
<p>Korra ne parla pas durant les prochaines minutes, sa tête tomba légèrement pour laisser à Asami plus de marge de manœuvre pour son massage. Korra avait fermé les yeux pour profiter de du moment. Le cœur d'Asami se serra en la voyant enfin se décontracter après des jours à être tendue.</p>
<p>-Asami ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander.</p>
<p>Korra avait l'air grave donc elle retira ses mains de la peau brune pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.</p>
<p>-Je t'écoute.</p>
<p>Ses mains bougeant l'une contre l'autre dans un signe apparent de nervosité, Korra sembla incertaine un instant avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p>-Pour notre nuit de noces… commença Korra sans croiser son regard.</p>
<p>Les joues d'Asami brûlèrent à la mention de cette nuit.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que tu veux faire venir Mako ? Si tu veux je peux vous laisser tous les deux…</p>
<p>Mako ?</p>
<p>Soudain Asami se rendit compte que Korra ne savait pas qu'elle et Mako c'était terminé.</p>
<p>-Non ! Je ne veux pas Mako…</p>
<p>Elle ne le voulait plus. En fait elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à cette nuit, surtout quand elle était seule dans son lit. Elle était plutôt impatiente de coucher avec Korra, de pouvoir parcourir son corps avec ses mains et sa bouche. Elle espérait surtout que cela puisse de faire mais elle n'obligerait pas Korra si sa future femme ne voulait pas d'elle ainsi. Cependant après leurs baisers sur le balcon elle avait bon espoir.</p>
<p>-C'est fini lui et moi, depuis un petit moment déjà.</p>
<p>-Oh, je ne le savais pas… Est-ce à cause de notre mariage ? demanda Korra d'un air concerné.</p>
<p>-Pas vraiment mais je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais plus comme au début. Il a été mon premier amour mais avec le temps je pense que j'étais tombée dans la facilité. Je veux toujours qu'il reste ici, qu'il soit mon ami même si ces derniers temps je le vois moins. Il est toujours quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne veux plus de lui comme ça… expliqua-t-elle sans vouloir dévoiler que c'était aussi parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus attirée par Korra.</p>
<p>Korra hocha la tête en acceptant son explication. Asami quant à elle se demanda à quoi pensait Korra quand elle s'imaginait leur nuit de noces, à part le fait qu'il aurait pu y avoir Mako. Pour le savoir elle essaya de détourner un peu la conversation, ne voulait pas une confrontation directe.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que c'est courant au Pôle Sud les mariages entre femmes ?</p>
<p>-Pas vraiment, pour tout te dire l'annonce de mon mariage avec une femme a été un choc.</p>
<p>Asami n'aimait pas beaucoup entendre cela. Elle savait que parfois le Sud était encore très traditionaliste comparé au continent. Pourtant Tonraq avait accepté ce mariage, il était leur chef et ce qu'il décidait était un peu comme loi non ?</p>
<p>-Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi durant notre nuit de noces ? demanda finalement Asami qui ne supportait plus ne pas savoir maintenant que Korra avait soulevé la question.</p>
<p>Korra écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa question directe.</p>
<p>-Je… Oui, tu seras ma femme.</p>
<p>La réponse de Korra claqua dans le cœur d'Asami. L'horreur l'envahit en comprenant ce que disait Korra et pourquoi elle avait impliqué Mako en premier lieu. Asami se leva brusquement.</p>
<p>-Si tu veux coucher avec moi parce que tu penses que c'est que tu dois faire alors tu trompes ! Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire ça. Je ne peux pas croire que…</p>
<p>Trop vexée et humiliée, Asami ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle s'enfuit précipitamment de la salle sans se retourner lorsque Korra l'appela. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma violemment la porte sans se soucier du regard étonné que lui lança Bolin. Une fois qu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Korra ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, elle allait le faire parce qu'elle était noble et qu'elle pensait que c'était son devoir. Korra qui venait du sud où l'annonce de leur mariage avait été vécu comme un choc, Korra qui n'aimait pas les femmes comme elle le faisait, Korra qui ne l'aimait pas comme cela.</p>
<p>Korra la femme dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.</p>
<p>Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle s'autorisa enfin à accepter ses sentiments, des sentiments qui n'étaient malheureusement pas réciproques.</p>
<p>Korra serait sûrement dégoûtée en apprenant ses pensées puisque dans sa culture leur mariage était un choc.</p>
<p>Un choc !</p>
<p>Pourtant Korra l'avait embrassé avec tant de fougue quelques jours plus tôt. S'était-elle sentit obligée de l'embrasser ce jour-là parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé ?</p>
<p>Soudain un souvenir qu'elle chérissait fut entaché par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Korra.</p>
<p>Comment Korra pouvait-elle croire qu'elle allait l'obligé à coucher avec elle ? Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle était ce genre de personne ? Comme le genre de personne qu'était sûrement le fameux fils du général qu'elle aurait dû épouser et dont Korra avait manifesté un visible dégoût.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là elle ne se présenta pas au repas, prétextant un mal de tête et un besoin de repos. Elle s'autorisa une nuit de détresse émotionnelle puis le lendemain elle retourna dans les couloirs de son château la tête haute. Elle fit de son mieux pour limiter les contacts avec Korra. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que Korra faisait des efforts pour l'entraîner quelque part pour qu'elles puissent parler mais lâchement elle ignora toutes ses tentatives. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les explications de Korra qui lui briseraient sûrement encore plus le cœur. Elle connaissait Korra et voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète pour elle suite à son départ précipité.</p>
<p>Mais Asami était têtue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après deux journées où elle parvint à éviter puérilement Korra celle-ci arrêta de tenter de l'attirer seule, pire elle la regardait avec les yeux brillants de malice et Asami eut la désagréable sensation qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise et une partie d'elle commençait à s'inquiéter de cette situation.</p>
<p>Soudain, le jour du mariage était arrivé.</p>
<p>Les invités étaient arrivés dans la matinée. En se levant Asami n'était pas sure de savoir comment se sentir. Heureusement ce fut Opal qui frappa à sa porte ce jour-là. Opal l'avait ensuite aidé à s'habiller en compagnie de certaines de ses domestiques.</p>
<p>-Tu es magnifique Asami ! s'exclama Opal une fois qu'elle fut entièrement habillée de blanc et rouge.</p>
<p>-Merci, répondit-t-elle en se regardant le miroir.</p>
<p>Opal avait raison, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière dans une coiffure complexe, son maquillage était léger et sa robe blanche avec des touches de rouges flattait son corps. Elle se trouvait belle et elle ne put retenir un fin sourire devant sa silhouette qui lui faisait face dans le miroir.</p>
<p>-On se voit plus tard, dit Opal avant de pencher vers elle pour lui offrir un baiser d'encouragement sur sa joue.</p>
<p>Asami continua de se regarder dans le miroir quelques instants, au loin elle entendit la voix de son père et celle d'Opal derrière la porte. Il était là pour l'amener jusqu'à l'autel, jusqu'à Korra. Malgré tout Asami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Korra allait la trouver belle dans sa robe. Respirant une dernière fois pour se donner du courage, Asami se détourna du miroir et ouvrit la porte.</p>
<p>Son père resta sans voix un moment.</p>
<p>-Ma chérie… souffla-t-il les yeux humides, tu es superbe.</p>
<p>Peu habituée à voir son père si émotionnel, Asami lui sourit timidement.</p>
<p>-J'aimerai que ta mère soit là pour te voir.</p>
<p>Asami eut l'impression qu'une pointe transperçait son cœur. Elle avait déjà pensé à son mariage avant toute cette histoire, elle avait toujours reconnu avec tristesse qu'elle aurait aimé que sa mère soit présente pour un tel événement. Quand son père lui avait dit qu'elle allait devoir se marier à quelqu'un qu'il avait choisi Asami avait été soulagée que sa mère ne soit pas là pour voir cela. D'ailleurs peut-être que son père n'aurait pas proposé un tel mariage si elle avait été vivante.</p>
<p>En toute honnêteté, elle aurait été en colère contre son père s'il avait dit cela s'il avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre de Korra mais aujourd'hui Asami était d'accord avec lui. Elle aussi aurait aimé que sa mère soit là, ne serait-ce que pour sécher ses larmes quand elle pensait à ses sentiments pour Korra.</p>
<p>Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas Hiroshi se reprit.</p>
<p>-Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pensé de ce mariage mais…</p>
<p>Soudain il sembla incertain et Asami combla l'espace entre eux.</p>
<p>-C'est bon papa, Korra est quelqu'un de bien.</p>
<p>-Oui, je sais que vous êtes amies.</p>
<p>Quand il était dans le château, Hiroshi avait pu voir que les deux futures mariées s'entendaient bien et il avait souvent demandé à Asami ce qu'elle pensait de Korra. Il savait qu'elles étaient proches et il s'était senti rassuré, enlevant un peu de sa culpabilité d'utiliser sa fille pour solidifier une alliance.</p>
<p>-Mais pour cette nuit…</p>
<p>-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça ! la coupa Asami ne voulant surtout pas parler de sa nuit de noces avec son père. Nous en avons déjà discuté avec Korra, tout va bien.</p>
<p>Hiroshi hocha la tête, pensant que sa fille et la princesse du sud ne feraient rien tandis qu'Asami sentait son cœur se briser une fois encore en pensant à la même chose.</p>
<p>Redressant ses épaules Hiroshi tendit son coude à sa fille. Asami le prit les mains légèrement tremblantes. La balade jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie sembla si courte et si longue à la fois.</p>
<p>Finalement Asami s'avança dans l'allée et vit Korra sur le petit podium. Elle savait que cela faisait des semaines que Korra cousait sa tenue mais elle n'était pas préparée à ce qu'elle soit si belle. Elle était principalement dans son bleu habituel, la robe remontait jusqu'à son cou où se trouvait une bande de blanc et de bleu foncé. Ses épaules étaient nues mais un léger voile couvrait ses avant-bras, il semblait être cousu au niveau de ses flans. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux mais tout comme elle, des mèches étaient sorties de sa coiffure pour encadrer son visage. Un bijou bleu avec une pierre turquoise décorait son bras où ne se trouvait pas son tatouage.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Korra croisèrent les siens et Asami sentit la pression monter un peu plus à chaque pas. Korra ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle non plus, elle oublia de regarder toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.</p>
<p>C'était peut-être un vœux pieu mais Korra paraissait ébahie par son apparition. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin face à Korra Asami entendit distraitement son père et Tonraq se parler puis Hiroshi tendit la main d'Asami à Korra. Celle-ci la prit sans regarder son père, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Asami.</p>
<p>-Asami, chuchota-t-elle, tu es…. Wow.</p>
<p>Asami sourit en voyant l'air impressionné de Korra, celle-ci rougit timidement et Asami se sentit fière de l'avoir rendue sans voix.</p>
<p>Se rappelant de son père à ses côtés, Asami lui fit un de la tête puis reporta son attention sur Korra.</p>
<p>-Tu es très belle, dit Asami en souriant doucement.</p>
<p>Sa future femme lui rendit son sourire. Elles restèrent plongées dans le regard de l'autre quelques instants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tousse. Asami sursauta, prenant enfin conscience d'où elle était. Ses joues brûlèrent en se tournant vers Kya qui avait été désignée pour présider la cérémonie.</p>
<p>Kya avait un sourire moqueur mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.</p>
<p>Les mains de Korra et Asami ne se lâchèrent que lorsqu'il fut le temps d'échanger leurs vœux. Asami écouta Korra prononcer son discours, lui promettant fidélité dans leur ménage comme l'était sa coutume et Asami ne le fit pas comme c'était la sienne. Il avait été décidé de que les mariées s'échangent des alliances. Korra lui passa une bague en or au doigt, Asami faillit pleurer en entendant Kya dire que Korra l'avait faite elle-même avec un des artisans de la ville. Asami ne l'avait pas faite elle-même, elle avait toute de même cherché pendant des heures la bague qui correspondrait le mieux à Korra un anneau blanc enlacé avec le même bleu que ses yeux.</p>
<p>Mais elle avait fait un collier comme était la tradition dans le sud. Elle espérait toujours pouvoir le donner à Korra un beau jour.</p>
<p>-Vous pouvez-vous embrasser, annonça finalement Kya en ayant l'air un peu trop heureuse pour ce qui devrait être un mariage arrangé.</p>
<p>Avant qu'Asami ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait Korra se pencha vers elle pour un baiser. Asami avait pensé que ce baiser serait comme le premier qu'ils avaient échangé sur le balcon : une chaste pression des lèvres. Mais Korra appuyait langoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses bras avait trouvé une place autour de sa taille.</p>
<p>Même s'il dura beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Asami fut déçue en sentant Korra s'écarter. Tout en elle voulait attraper le cou de Korra pour la faire revenir contre elle cependant elle luta contre ses instincts. Elle fut tout de même satisfaite de voir les yeux brillants de Korra et ses joues plus foncées.</p>
<p>La salle les applaudit et elles marchèrent dans l'allée, côte à côte, le bras d'Asami autour de celui de Korra.</p>
<p>Elles étaient mariées. Korra était sa femme.</p>
<p>Malgré ces derniers jours, Korra semblait heureuse de cela.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'elles prirent place derrière la table où elles mangeraient après que tout le monde soit venu leur souhaiter bonheur et prospérité, Korra posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. Asami sentit son corps s'enflammer en sentant la chaleur de la main de Korra, elle ne ka retira presque pas du repas.</p>
<p>Un dignitaire de la Nation de Feu faisait un énième discours en l'honneur de Korra et Asami, de l'union du Sud et de la famille Sato… Asami avait un peu perdu la trace des paroles de l'homme pompeux. Les doigts de Korra tapotaient doucement sa cuisse, elle tourna son regard vers Korra et vit qu'elle aussi était ailleurs.</p>
<p>-C'est bientôt fini, la rassura-t-elle.</p>
<p>-J'espère, j'attends le dessert ! On n'a pas passé des heures à tout choisir pour attendre comme ça.</p>
<p>Asami partagea un rire avec Korra. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se parler réellement depuis la fin de la cérémonie et à cause d'elle, elles n'avaient pas eu de véritable discussion après qu'elle soit partie précipitamment de la salle de jeu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle commençait un peu à le regretter, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû écouter Korra.</p>
<p>Elle savait qu'elle était une jolie fille et la plupart du temps elle voyait quand quelqu'un était attirée par elle. Et ce soir ? Ce soir Korra était charmée par elle. Donc peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Le vin qui coulait dans ses veines lui disait la même chose et elle choisit d'avoir de l'espoir.</p>
<p>Après avoir mangé le dessert et subit d'autres discours protocolaires, l'orchestre se fit enfin entendre. Asami et Korra se levèrent pour ouvrir le bal. Danser avec Korra lui était familier et elle retomba avec joie dans ses bras ne la quittant jamais du regard. Les filles dansèrent ensuite avec leurs pères puis échangèrent. Asami ne put retenir un léger stress en voyant son père s'approcher de Korra puis elle sourit à Tonraq. Il était immense mais elle n'était plus intimidée par lui, son sourire était trop brillant, tout comme celui de sa fille.</p>
<p>-J'espère que vous serez heureuse avec ma fille, lui dit le grand homme en posant sa puissante main sur elle.</p>
<p>-Je pense que je le serai, répondit-elle sincèrement.</p>
<p>Senna lui demanda aussi une danse et elle essaya de retenir ses larmes en souhaitant à nouveau que sa mère soit là pour danser avec elle. Senna la garda contre elle un instant de trop, comme si elle entendait ses pensées. Ensuite Asami se retrouva à danser avec près de la moitié des personnes présentes avant qu'elle ne retrouve les bras de Korra.</p>
<p>-Merci, le prince Wu est un peu collant, murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse Korra la serra un peu plus. Asami avait conscience qu'elles se tenaient un peu plus qu'il ne le serait socialement acceptable mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était bien dans les bras puissants de sa femme.</p>
<p>Sa femme.</p>
<p>Asami était presque sûre que Tahno s'approchait pour lui demander une danse mais Korra la fit tourner et le regard qu'elle lança au jeune homme fut assez dissuasif pour qu'il fasse demi-tour. En fait plus personne ne s'approcha d'elles durant les prochaines minutes.</p>
<p>La nuit touchait peu à peu à sa fin et ses musiciens en entamèrent une chanson plus lente. Asami passa ses deux bras autour de Korra tandis qu'elle la tenait tendrement par la taille.</p>
<p>-Tu es vraiment superbe ce soir, dit Korra d'un ton suave près de son oreille lui arrachant un frisson, tu es toujours belle évidement. Je t'ai trouvé belle depuis ce premier jour dans le port, je n'arrivais pas à quoi croire qu'une femme si magnifique allait devenir ma femme. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer l'autre jour, ce n'est pas courant dans le sud deux mariages entre deux femmes, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Surtout ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les femmes comme ça.</p>
<p>Les ongles courts d'Asami se plantèrent dans le cou de Korra alors qu'elle frémissait.</p>
<p>-Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à te lâcher. Si tu savais comme je rêve de retirer cette robe et te faire gémir. Je rêve d'avoir tes jambes incroyablement longues autour de moi, je veux te toucher toute la nuit, lui souffla-t-elle directement à l'oreille.</p>
<p>Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Asami et elle sentit ses genoux flancher légèrement.</p>
<p>-Korra ! Tu ne peux pas penser que j'ai envie de continuer à danser quand tu parles comme ça, geignit-elle.</p>
<p>Elle entendit Korra rire doucement puis ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou lorsqu'elle s'écarta. Leurs regardèrent se croisèrent, Asami eut le souffle coupé en voyant les yeux de Korra. Ils étaient remplit de convoitise.</p>
<p>Les dernières notes résonnaient autour d'elle, Asami ne remarqua même pas qu'elles avaient arrêté de danser. Korra s'éloigna d'elle, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Ses épaules étaient droites et sa voix forte lorsqu'elle prit la parole.</p>
<p>-Merci à tous d'être venu assister à notre mariage, vous pouvez continuer les festivités mais avec ma femme nous allons nous retirer pour la soirée, dit-elle avec autorité.</p>
<p>Jamais Asami ne l'avait vu ainsi, pour la première fois elle voyait Korra en tant que dirigeante parlant avec autorité et confiance. Cela lui donna encore plus envie d'être seule avec elle pour la déshabiller. Dans un coin de sa tête elle savait que ce n'était pas ainsi que se finissait les mariages sur le continent, les mariés devaient saluer tous les invités et étaient les derniers à quitter les lieux mais à cet instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis.</p>
<p>En suivant Korra qui la menait dans le château elle ne vit aucun des sourires moqueurs de certains invités, ceux ayant vu comment les deux mariées se tenaient depuis quelques minutes.</p>
<p>Leurs mains étaient fermement liées l'une à l'autre alors qu'elles marchaient rapidement dans le couloir. Asami conduit Korra jusqu'à leur nouvelle chambre, elles savaient toutes les deux derrière quelle porte se trouvait leur chambre commune mais elles n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds ni n'en avait parlé. La seule fois où leur nuit de noces avait été évoqué, Asami était partie précipitamment en pensant que Korra ne voulait pas d'elle ainsi.</p>
<p>Ce fut Korra qui ouvrit la porte et Asami entra en premier en la tirant avec elle. La porte se ferma en même que la sudiste posa son front sur celui de sa femme.</p>
<p>-Asami… chuchota-t-elle les yeux fermés. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord.</p>
<p>Asami ferma les yeux à son tour, sa gorge se serra et ses yeux se mirent à piquer en entendant la prévoyance de Korra. L'affection qu'elle portait pour elle ne fut que plus forte.</p>
<p>-Oui, c'est ce que je veux. C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère la dernière fois parce que je te veux et j'ai eu l'impression que pour toi ce n'était qu'un devoir comme un autre. Je pensais que tu ne me voulais pas.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr que je te veux, tu es extraordinaire. Je te veux tellement mais je prendrai seulement ce que tu me donnes, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu voulais de Mako…</p>
<p>-Mako est la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de penser en ce moment.</p>
<p>Sans attendre plus longtemps elle attira Korra à elle pour l'embrasser. Korra fredonna contre ses lèvres en posant ses mains sur sa taille puis son dos. En sentant les mains de Korra descendre jusqu'à ses fesses, Asami gémit avant de se détacher.</p>
<p>-Enlève ma robe, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.</p>
<p>Se mettant rapidement au travail, Korra défit sa fermeture et la robe tomba au sol. Asami entendit l'accro dans la respiration de Korra en la voyant en sous-vêtements. Fière d'elle, elle se tourna pour voir les yeux de Korra parcourir son corps.</p>
<p>-Tu es tellement belle, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.</p>
<p>Asami se rapprocha en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les bras musclés de sa femme.</p>
<p>-Toi aussi, je rêve de tous ces muscles depuis un petit moment.</p>
<p>Soudain Korra s'approcha et attrapa les cuisses d'Asami pour la lever, instinctivement Asami passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Korra. Elle gémit contre la bouche de Korra de qui venait de trouver la sienne quand elle comprit que Korra allait la porter jusqu'à leur lit comme cela. Elle laissa ses mains pétrir les muscles du dos de la sudiste.</p>
<p>Une fois allongée sur le lit Korra resta contre elle et les mains trouvèrent les seins vêtus d'Asami tandis que celle-ci continuait de souffler des encouragements à Korra. Après de glorieuses minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement comme si elles avaient tout le temps du monde Korra s'écarta pour enlever ses vêtements sous le regard appréciateur d'Asami. En voyant Korra retirer ses sous-vêtements elle décida d'en faire de même et lorsque Korra se pencha pour un nouveau baiser, elles étaient toutes les deux entièrement nues.</p>
<p>Asami se sentit étourdie quand les seins pleins de Korra se pressèrent contre les siens.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour à une fille ? demanda Korra les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers.</p>
<p>-Oui, ma première fois c'était avec une fille qui venait ici pour suivre certains enseignements que me donnait un professeur particulier et toi ?</p>
<p>-Non, mais je me suis beaucoup documentée, Kya m'a donné des conseils et tu sais… Je me suis déjà touchée.</p>
<p>L'image de Korra se masturbant envoya une vague de désir jusqu'à son entre-jambe.</p>
<p>-Je veux vraiment te toucher, puis-je commencer ?</p>
<p>-Ouais, souffla Asami qui n'allait certainement pas refuser une telle offre.</p>
<p>-Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal… ou de bien.</p>
<p>Asami n'eut même le temps de répondre que les lèvres de Korra se posèrent dans son cou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commente cette fic ! Je vous envoie des câlins virtuels. Sinon je vous voulais vous informer qu'il reste encore quelques chapitres à lire car il y en aura 14 en tout. Bonne lecture :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, Lin regarda Korra et Asami quitter la réception. Presque toutes les personnes dans la salle savaient ce qui allait se passer dans leur chambre d'ici quelques temps.</p>
<p>-Elles sont mignonnes.</p>
<p>Lin n'avait pas entendu Kya et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir sursauté en entendant sa voix brusquement à ses côtés.</p>
<p>-Il semblerait qu'elles soient heureuses de se marier l'une à l'autre, remarqua Lin.</p>
<p>-Oui, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a quelque temps si je me souviens bien.</p>
<p>-Tant mieux, répondit Lin alors que Tonraq demandait à l'orchestre de continuer à jouer malgré l'absence du couple de mariées.</p>
<p>-Korra m'a dit qu'Asami ne voyait plus Mako.</p>
<p>Lin hocha la tête, cela expliquait pour il avait demandé à changer ses horaires. Elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'il ne serait pas l'un des gardes près de la porte de la chambre de Korra et Asami ce soir. Cela aurait pu être assez gênant.</p>
<p>Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes à regarder les quelques personnes qui restaient.</p>
<p>-Izumi n'est plus là ? demanda Kya en cherchant leur amie des yeux.</p>
<p>-Elle est partie se coucher un peu avant les deux princesses.</p>
<p>-J'ai dû l'épuiser ce soir. Je l'ai traîné pour quelques danses et elle a dû me raconter le mariage de son fils en détail parce que je n'ai pas pu y assister.</p>
<p>-Elle était heureuse de pouvoir te revoir mais elle trajet a été long. Tu auras le temps de continuer à la harceler demain.</p>
<p>Kya ricana doucement. Lin avait raison, elle avait prévu de lui demander comment allait son père et pourquoi il n'était pas encore allé rendre visite à Katara au Pôle Sud. Les yeux de Kya se posèrent sur la foule qui s'éclaircissait peu à peu.</p>
<p>-Danse avec moi, demanda Kya en prenant délicatement la main de Lin.</p>
<p>Le refus était sur le bout de sa langue pourtant elle hocha la tête. Elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait en voyant le sourire radieux que Kya lui lança. Kya la laissa guider durant leur première danse mais demanda à être celle qui dirigeait la seconde. Dans un soucis d'équité Lin accepta, cependant lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre elle se tendit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une danse lente. Kya ne s'en formalisa pas et finalement elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Lin se résolut à passer ses siens autour de la taille chaude de Kya. La tête de la sudiste se posa contre la sienne et elles se balancèrent doucement sur la musique. Lin essaya d'ignorer le fait que les autres personnes qui dansaient étaient tous en couple.</p>
<p>En entendant Kya fredonner légèrement l'air de la musique elle finit par se détendre. Elle n'objecta même pas quand une seconde chanson au même rythme suivit la première et que Kya ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'écarter.</p>
<p>-C'est bien.</p>
<p>Lin frissonna en entendant la voix de Kya près de son oreille mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Elle se sentait bien avec l'autre femme pressée contre elle. Un peu trop bien.</p>
<p>Elle ne répondit pas mais Kya n'en formalisa pas, le corps de Lin lui donnait une réponse suffisante. Malheureusement leur moment d'intimité fut brisé lorsque les musiciens les informèrent que la soirée était terminée. Elles applaudirent l'orchestre qui les avaient divertis lorsque quelqu'un vint les interrompre.</p>
<p>-Kya ! Etes-vous libre ? Permettez-moi de vous ramener jusqu'à votre chambre, demanda un citoyen du Royaume de la Terre visiblement assez ivre.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée Razan mais avec le Chef Beifong nous avons déjà prévu quelque chose, répondit-elle en prenant le bras de Lin.</p>
<p>Fronçant les sourcils, Razan regarda Lin et sembla comprendre qui se tenait à côté de Kya même si la chef de la sécurité avait revêtu une tenue verte pour l'occasion. Elle était assez reconnaissable. Il bredouilla les excuses avant de partir d'un pas chancelant.</p>
<p>-Il t'a dérangé ce soir ? demanda Lin en le regardant sortir de la salle.</p>
<p>-Un peu mais rien de trop grave. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un tour dans les jardins ? Il fait encore bon.</p>
<p>Lin n'avait pas envie de quitter Kya, elle accepta en lui offrant un rare sourire. Elles discutèrent calmement de la réception et du mariage durant leur balade puis Kya s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder les étoiles.</p>
<p>-Tu sais j'ai voyagé presque partout mais là où elles sont les plus belles c'est au Pôle Sud. Tu devrais venir les voir un jour.</p>
<p>L'idée était terriblement attrayante mais Lin ne répondit pas.</p>
<p>-Rentrons, il se fait tard.</p>
<p>Le bras toujours lié au sien Kya acquiesça. En raccompagnant Kya jusqu'à sa chambre Lin laissa son regard s'attarder sur les gardes qu'elle croisa pour vérifier qu'aucun de ceux qui avait été affecté à la surveillance du château durant le mariage n'avait décidé de boire. Elle fut satisfaite en les voyant tous droits et à leur place.</p>
<p>D'un mouvement de tête Lin indiqua au garde le plus proche de s'éloigner légèrement une fois qu'elles furent devant la porte de Kya. Ne voulant pas contrarier son supérieur Saikhan s'exécuta rapidement. Lin avait positionné ces meilleurs gardes pour faire des tours autour de la chambre de Kya, heureusement Hiroshi n'en avait que faire de ne plus voir l'homme près de lui, tant qu'Asami avait aussi des gardes parmi les plus compétents.</p>
<p>-J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, dit Kya en se tournant vers elle en souriant tendrement</p>
<p>-Oui, c'était plutôt impressionnant.</p>
<p>-J'ai surtout aimé la fin, merci Lin.</p>
<p>Tout naturellement Kya se pencha vers elle et déposa le plus étourdissant des baisers sur la joue de Lin. Lin n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien vu Kya flirter avec elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le château, pourtant lorsque les lèvres douces de Kya quittèrent sa joue elle fut stupéfaite par ce geste. Ses joues brûlèrent et elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.</p>
<p>-Merci à toi.</p>
<p>Kya la regarda une dernière fois puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Lin lâcha un souffle lorsqu'elle fut fermée et que Kya n'était plus visible. Son cœur battait la chamade. Kya avait raison, c'était une belle fin de soirée. Elle s'autorisa un sourire et un air rêveur durant quelques instants. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi légère. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui se passerait si elle frappait à la porte et demander à rejoindre Kya pour la nuit…</p>
<p>Secouant la tête elle renonça. C'était une idée dangereuse, terriblement attrayante mais dangereuse.</p>
<p>Un cri étouffé la sortit de ses pensées. Elle reconnut la voix de Kya puis elle entendit des grognements et des bruits indiquant une bagarre. N'écoutant que son inscrit elle rentra promptement dans la chambre.</p>
<p>Malgré la faible luminosité qu'offrait la lune à l'extérieur et une bougie près du lit, Lin vit qu'un homme était à terre face à Kya qui tenait dans sa main un pot brisé, des éclats et des fleurs étaient sur le tapis près de l'homme. Lin reconnut Razan l'invité qui avait proposé à Kya de la ramener plus tôt dans la soirée. Razan posa une main sur le sol et commença à se relever, Lin se précipita devant Kya pour s'occuper de l'ivrogne. La lutte fut de courte durée, elle immobilisa Razan au sol.</p>
<p>-Kya ! Va chercher le garde dans le couloir.</p>
<p>Sortant de sa torpeur Kya fit ce qu'on lui dit et quelques secondes plus tard Saikhan arriva. Lin leva Razan avec facilité et le garde lui prit l'autre bras.</p>
<p>-Mettez-le dans une cellule pour qu'il dégrise, donnez-lui à boire de l'eau ça aidera. Je m'en occuperai demain, ordonna-t-elle avec intensité.</p>
<p>Saikhan hocha la tête avant de traîner Razan hors de la pièce, Lin ferma la porte derrière eux puis se tourna vers Kya avec inquiétude.</p>
<p>-Comment ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?</p>
<p>-Quand je suis rentrée il était là à m'attendre.</p>
<p>Lin serra les dents en imaginant l'homme ivre dans la chambre de Kya. Il allait falloir qu'elle cherche d'où venait la faille dans la surveillance.</p>
<p>-J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui demander de sortir qu'il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser alors j'ai attrapé la première chose qui m'est venu sous la main et je l'ai frappé.</p>
<p>-Tu as très bien fait, dit Lin en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.</p>
<p>Les débris du vase étaient toujours au sol, Lin décida de les ramasser en silence ainsi que les fleurs qu'elle déposa sur une table.</p>
<p>-Lin ? Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici ce soir ? demanda Kya d'une petite voix.</p>
<p>Un frisson désagréable la parcourut, elle savait que Kya sortait d'une zone de guerre et pourtant elle semblait assez secouée d'avoir surpris quelqu'un dans chambre. Kya savait se battre et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle aurait pu maîtriser Razan en quelques secondes. Logiquement il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Lin reste dans sa chambre pour sa rassurer.</p>
<p>Pourtant elle avait besoin de réconfort, c'était visible. Lin répondit affirmativement.</p>
<p>-Je vais te donner de quoi te changer.</p>
<p>La sudiste ouvrit un de ses placards, fouilla quelques instants puis lui tendit une tenue blanche pour la nuit. Kya lui indiqua où elle pouvait se changer, Lin connaissait toutes les chambres du château mais elle décida de ne pas le faire remarquer à Kya. En se passant de l'eau sur le visage Lin se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de dormir avec Kya, puis elle se rappela de la panique qu'elle avait ressenti en entendant l'agitation dans sa chambre.</p>
<p>En retournant dans la chambre elle vit que Kya s'était elle aussi changée et l'attendait assise sur son lit.</p>
<p>-Merci de bien vouloir rester avec moi.</p>
<p>Lin fit un mouvement de tête puis s'approcha du lit d'un pas incertain. Finalement elle se glissa sous les couvertures, Kya en fit de même puis elle souffla sur la bougie les plongeant presque dans le noir. Dehors la lumière de quelques lampadaires éclairait à peine la chambre. Même si le château disposait d'électricité, Lin savait que Kya aimait laisser des bougies allumées dans sa chambre. Grace à elles une douce odeur de jasmin se faisait sentir. Inspirant doucement Lin sentit son corps se décrisper.</p>
<p>Kya bougea à ses côtés, le bruit des draps glissant contre son corps sembla fort dans ses oreilles quand elle sentit que Kya s'approchait d'elle pour se blottir. Lin se tendit un instant quand la tête de Kya se logea dans son cou, le cœur battant elle frissonna légèrement. Kya était raide contre elle, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Lentement Lin dégagea son bras pour maintenir Kya contre elle. Un souffle soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de Kya faisant frissonner à nouveau Lin. Une des mains de la sudiste se posa sur le ventre de Lin, en réponse elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les cheveux blancs.</p>
<p>-Bonne nuit Kya, chuchota-t-elle contre sa chevelure.</p>
<p>-Bonne nuit.</p>
<p>Entourées de l'odeur de jasmin et de l'autre femme, Kya et Lin s'endormirent paisiblement.</p>
<p>Le rayon de soleil frappa Lin et peu à peu elle se sentit se réveiller, contre elle la douce chaleur de Kya était toujours présente son nez était toujours enfoui dans les cheveux gris de la guérisseuse. Lin n'aimait pas beaucoup rester longtemps dans son lit une fois qu'elle était réveillée pourtant ce jour-là elle s'autorisa à rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'étreinte de Kya. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années depuis qu'elle avait eu quelqu'un dans son lit au réveil et elle se rendit compte à quel point cela pouvait être bon. Surtout quand elle appréciait l'autre personne.</p>
<p>Finalement elle s'extirpa de Kya en essayant de ne pas la déranger mais l'autre femme grogna quand le corps de Lin ne fut plus contre le sien.</p>
<p>-C'est trop tôt, reste encore un peu, demanda-t-elle la voix rauque de sommeil.</p>
<p>Lin sentit son bas ventre réagir légèrement à cette vision et à cette voix.</p>
<p>-Je dois m'occuper de Razan.</p>
<p>Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kya puis elle se retourna vers Lin.</p>
<p>-D'accord, merci pour hier soir.</p>
<p>Lin tendit sa main vers le visage de Kya et poussa tendrement une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle sentit Kya fondre devant ce geste. Ses propres joues chauffèrent et elle sut qu'il était vraiment inutile de se mentir plus longtemps : elle était irrémédiablement attirée par Kya.</p>
<p>Après avoir laissé des doigts errer un peu plus elle se retourna pour se préparer.</p>
<p>Razan était dans un petit cachot assez confortable, à l'origine le château avec des cachots qui se résumaient à une pièce en pierre avec un trou pour faire ses besoins et des barreaux. Les Sato les avaient faits arrangé pour qu'ils aient une couchette et des toilettes un peu plus digne.</p>
<p>L'homme ivre hurla lorsqu'un saut d'eau glacé le réveilla. Lin essaya de ne pas trop sourire en voyant son air ahurit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Des baisers dans le cou, ce fut ce qui réveilla Asami. Elle fredonna de contentement en sentant les douces lèvres parsemer cette tendre affection.</p><p>-Bonjour, chuchota la voix de Korra contre son cou.</p><p>Asami sourit en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Son corps le lui confirma lorsqu'elle s'étira et qu'il la faisait merveilleusement souffrir.</p><p>-Il commence très bien c'est certain.</p><p>Le rire de Korra résonna contre elle avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers elle pour l'embrasser. Asami glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Korra pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle avait déjà oublié à quel point les baisers de la sudiste étaient addictifs.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle s'écarta elle prit pleinement conscience de la femme en face d'elle, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec tendresse et ses lèvres formaient le plus beau des sourire. Autour d'elles la pièce était fortement éclairée, indiquant qu'il devait être tard dans la matinée.</p><p>En se tournant vers le réveil elle vit qu'il n'était pas loin de midi.</p><p>-Wahou, ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas réveillée si tard.</p><p>-Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit Korra en laissant des doigts caresser son flanc.</p><p>Asami rit à son tour avant de pousser doucement l'épaule de Korra pour la faire s'allonger, elle s'installa ensuite à califourchon son ventre nu. Les mains de Korra se posèrent sur ses cuisses et un air lubrique apparut sur son visage. Asami se pencha vers Korra pour l'embrasser à nouveau.</p><p>-Que dirais-tu de rester encore un peu au lit ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.</p><p>Les mains de Korra remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses.</p><p>-Comment pourrais-je dire non à cela ?</p><p>Ce fut l'après-midi lorsque les deux mariées sortirent de leur chambre. Elles trouvèrent un plateau repas devant leur porte et Asami se figea un instant, tandis que Korra glapit de joie en le prenant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait parlé avec son personnel, peut-être avaient-ils décidé de leur apporter à manger en ne les voyant pas se présenter au repas du midi. Soudain elle se demanda ce qu'avait dû en penser son père en se rendant compte de leur absence. Avait-il comprit qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit et de la matinée à ravager le corps musclé de sa femme ?</p><p>Elle réalisa aussi avec horreur que pour la première fois de sa vie lorsqu'elle avait senti les mains de Korra sur son corps elle n'avait pas retenu ses gémissements, comme cela avait pu être le cas avec Mako. Ils devaient être discrets et Mako n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps sur elle, ni n'avait utilisé sa langue comme l'avait fait Korra. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait dû être assez vocale dans son plaisir.</p><p>Le couple croisa Kuvira alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les jardins pour une promenade après leur repas.</p><p>-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle avec un regard entendu pour Korra.</p><p>Asami se sentit rougir copieusement et soudain elle se demanda si c'était Kuvira qui avait monté la garde ce soir-là, ou pire… Bolin. Si c'était Bolin alors tout le château devait être au courant que Korra l'avait fait gémir durant des heures. Korra ne se sembla pas de tout gênée et sourit à son amie tout en gardant sa main dans celle d'Asami.</p><p>-Vous voilà ! s'exclama Tonraq en les voyant quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez passé une bonne nuit toutes les deux.</p><p>Asami vit la grosse main de son nouveau-père tomber sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle eut soudainement envie que la terre l'engloutisse tant elle était gênée.</p><p>-Tonraq, la gronda doucement Senna en voyant Asami.</p><p>-Quoi ? Je suis fière que ma fille soit…</p><p>-Je pense qu'on a compris, continua-t-elle en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son mari.</p><p>-Très bien, soupira-t-il avant de lancer un clin à sa fille d'un air orgueilleux.</p><p>Korra ne semblait pas troublée, au contraire elle était aussi fière que son père. Elle pouvait l'être se disait impartialement Asami mais ce n'était pas forcement quelque chose qu'elle envie de partager avec ses beaux-parents. Malheureusement pour achever son embarras Tonraq vit son père au loin et l'appela.</p><p>-Hiroshi ! Les deux tourtereaux sont enfin levés.</p><p>Asami vit Senna soupirer devant l'exubérance de son mari mais ses yeux étaient tout de même tintées d'amusement. Asami chercha un peu de confort vers Korra, avec un peu de soulagement elle vit sa femme se tendre légèrement quand son père arriva à leur hauteur.</p><p>-Bonjour les filles.</p><p>-Bonjour Seigneur Sato.</p><p>-Bonjour papa.</p><p>Hiroshi sourit timidement aux deux femmes, Asami sût alors qu'il avait eu vent de leurs activités nuptiales. Elle se souvint qu'il lui en avait parlé avant leur mariage et elle était presque sûre que son père avait pensé qu'il ne se passerait rien, qu'elle et Korra étaient seulement des amies.</p><p>Ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau et elle vit que celles de son père en firent de même.</p><p>-Princesse Korra, je pense que nous pouvons laisser tomber les formalités.</p><p>-Très bien… Hiroshi, répondit Korra en lui faisait un signe de la tête.</p><p>Voyant le léger malaise des Sato, Senna engagea la conversation sur la réussite du mariage faisant souffler de soulagement Asami.</p><p>Une légère brise se leva pendant que Tonraq racontait à quel point il aimait danser et avait apprécié apprendre de nouvelles danses pour l'occasion. Le vent fit flotter le haut d'Asami et les yeux de son père se posèrent sur un morceau de peau qui avait été caché. Asami vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et en baissant les siens elle vit une marque qu'avait laissé les dents de Korra près de sa clavicule. Rapidement elle réarrangeant son haut mais son père avait à nouveaux les joues colorées lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Tonraq.</p><p>Korra parlait avec sa mère, empêchant Asami de pouvoir fuir.</p><p>Soudain Kya vint à leur rencontre et la conversation se tut. Asami fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air grave de son père.</p><p>-Kya, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Le Chef Beifong m'a appris ce qui s'était passé hier et soyez assurée que des dispositions ont été prise. Razan était un partenaire commercial du Seigneur Hoi, il restera quelques jours au cachot puis payera sa dette envers vous. Nous devrons fixer le montant dans les jours qui arrivent.</p><p>-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Asami.</p><p>-Un homme s'est introduit dans ma chambre hier soir…</p><p>-Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? s'exclama Korra.</p><p>Pour la première fois, Asami vit la fureur envahir Korra, son poing se serra en même temps que sa mâchoire. Elle semblait prête à frapper ce Razan. Derrière elle, Tonraq aussi avait adopté une posture tendue ce qui le rendait encore plus imposant.</p><p>Kya posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Korra.</p><p>-Tout va bien, il était ivre et je l'ai accueilli avec un pot de fleur sur la tête. Lin n'était pas loin et elle s'est occupée de la situation. Il ne m'a même pas touché.</p><p>Korra se détendit visiblement et Asami aussi lâcha un souffle qu'elle n'ait pris conscience retenir. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Kya que Korra mais elle appréciait beaucoup l'ancienne princesse. Elle se sentit un peu dérangée de savoir qu'elle aurait pu être blessée. Cependant savoir que Lin avait été présente était rassurant elle avait bien vu que les deux femmes étaient amies.</p><p>En fait maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y penser elle se rendit compte que depuis que Kya était arrivée, Lin semblait un peu… expressive. Elle était certaine que c'était bon pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour les eux, Lin méritait d'être heureuse. Soudain elle se rappela que Kya aimait aussi les femmes.</p><p>Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Kya et Lin ?</p><p>Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Asami se dit qu'elle allait devoir faire part de ses suppositions à Korra.</p><p>Asami aspirait à avoir un peu de temps seul avec Korra à nouveau mais trop d'invités étaient encore présents dans le château et elles durent les divertir de leurs présences. Les légers contacts de Korra, comme sa main dans la sienne, sur la cuisse ou son bras autour de sa taille, furent sa seule source de motivation durant les heures qui suivirent. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée de voir que son père était tout aussi occupé qu'elles, leur rencontre était encore assez gênante.</p><p>Grâce à l'aide subtile de Kya, Asami et Korra réussirent à s'éclipser du repas du soir un peu plus tôt. Main dans la main elles marchèrent avec rapidité vers leur chambre. La porte s'était à peine fermée que Korra lui prenait le visage pour l'embrasser.</p><p>-J'ai rêvé de faire ça toute la journée, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.</p><p>Les genoux d'Asami vacillèrent un instant.</p><p>-Moi aussi, répondit-elle en passant ses mains sur le dos de Korra.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Kya échangea un regard complice avec Tonraq en voyant Korra et Asami partir précipitamment le repas.</p><p>-Les noces… Que de bons souvenirs, commenta Tonraq n'ayant pas conscience du visage rouge d'Hiroshi.</p><p>A ses côtés Senna eut un sourire rêveur. Kya ne put se retenir de rire tout comme Izumi qui était en face d'elle. Les yeux de Kya trouvèrent inconsciemment Lin qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle, ce qui ne fut pas perdu pour le Seigneur de Feu, son rire se transforma en un sourire narquois.</p><p>-Kya ? Voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour une marche ? J'en ai bien besoin après ce repas délicieux.</p><p>Son amie accepta avec plaisir, Izumi s'inclina poliment vers Hiroshi avant de sortir de table avec Kya. Les deux amies se promenèrent dans l'arrière cours qui avait vu Korra humilier Tahno quelques semaines plus tôt. Izumi jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles et fut soulagée en voyant que c'était ses propres gardes qui les avaient suivis et non Lin. Elle pourrait parler avec Kya sans crainte d'être entendu par elle.</p><p>-Alors ? Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Lin ?</p><p>-Quoi ? s'exclama Kya en écarquillant les yeux.</p><p>Elle avait oublié à quel point son amie d'enfance était franche et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre des pincettes. C'était notamment une des raisons pour lesquelles elle et Lin étaient proches, elles se ressemblaient sur ce point. La pensée de Lin ramena Kya à la réalité. Izumi la regardait avec sérieux, sachant très bien pourquoi elle avait posé cette question. Kya soupira, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à son amie.</p><p>-Rien, enfin je veux dire… On s'est retrouvé et on est à nouveau amie. C'était ce que je voulais quand j'ai été choisie pour venir ici. Je savais qu'elle était là. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis que j'avais quitté le Palais Royal car après elle était partie. Au début j'étais seulement heureuse de pouvoir la revoir, j'ai été un peu espiègle quand j'ai vu ses réactions quand je flirtais avec elle. Je veux dire, j'avais un peu oublié à quoi elle ressemblait, je ne sais plus si elle était aussi en forme qu'aujourd'hui mais wahou... Elle est vraiment canon ! On a passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble et je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais un peu plus que je ne le pensais. Non seulement elle est physiquement très attirante mais quand elle sourit j'ai l'impression de pouvoir voler tant c'est magnifique. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle, vraiment bien. Elle me connait depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas besoin de faire semble, tu sais comme je déteste ça. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi est intéressée mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit que mes souhaits.</p><p>Finalement cela faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin le dire à haute voix car une fois qu'elle eut commencé sa bouche débitait les mots toute seule. Izumi lui sourit tendrement.</p><p>-Je vois, c'était plutôt inattendu comme situation mais vous avez l'air heureuses toutes les deux et Ravaa sait comme vous en avez besoin. Je connais bien Lin et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Je ne peux pas te confirmer qu'elle ressent la même chose que toi mais honnêtement je pense que tu devrais lui en parler.</p><p>Kya hocha la tête le cœur battant, ce n'était pas une surprise de savoir que Lin tenait à elle. Elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, la dernière datait d'hier, mais c'était toujours réconfortant de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'objet de leur discussion apparaître dans le jardin.</p><p>-Lin ! s'écria-t-elle fortement pour ne pas qu'Izumi continue de parler.</p><p>D'un pas rapide Lin vint à leur rencontre.</p><p>-J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas ?</p><p>-Pas du tout, répondit Izumi.</p><p>Le regard de Lin se posa sur Kya et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Kya fit de son mieux pour garder son attention sur Lin car elle savait qu'en regardant Izumi celle-ci essayerait de la rendre encore plus mal à l'aise. Seulement pour la taquiner. Elle décida donc de prendre les devants.</p><p>-Reste avec nous, on faisait une petite balade à se remémorer du temps passé. Tu te souviens quand Izumi était ivre à la fête d'anniversaire d'Azula ? Elle a vomi dans les chaussures d'oncle Sokka.</p><p>Un rire sincère s'échappa des lèvres de Lin et Kya se sentir tomber encore plus amoureuse d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle en avait parlé avec Izumi, ses sentiments pour son amie d'enfance semblaient beaucoup plus clairs et plus forts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les trois amies d'enfances restèrent un long moment à profiter de la nuit sous le ciel étoilé jusqu'à ce qu'Izumi annonce qu'elle allait se coucher.</p>
<p>-Même si j'aime votre compagnie, je vais aller me reposer. Demain nous partons tôt.</p>
<p>-On viendra te saluer, dit Kya avec un sourire.</p>
<p>-Très bien, à demain alors, je vous laisse toutes les deux, lui répondit le Seigneur du Feu en jetant un regard malicieux à Kya avant de saluer d'un signe de tête Lin.</p>
<p>Se sentant soudainement timide en la présence de la garde, Kya dit à son amie qu'elle aussi aller se retirer dans ses quartiers.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi te raccompagner.</p>
<p>La voix de Lin était douce et Kya dut combattre un rougissement. A cause d'Izumi elle se sentait comme une adolescente en face de son béguin. C'était un peu le cas, sauf qu'elle avait plus de cinquante ans. Elles dirigèrent en silence vers les quartiers de Kya. Lin était proche d'elle, nota-t-elle, plus proche qu'auparavant. Elle se demanda elle pouvait prendre le bras de Lin, comme elle l'avait fait la vieille. Le cœur battant elle glissa sa main, la poitrine faillit exploser quand elle sentit Lin réarranger son bras correctement.</p>
<p>Une fois devant sa porte Kya hésita un instant, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que Lin l'avait laissé devant.</p>
<p>-Veux-tu venir vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans mes quartiers ?</p>
<p>-J'ai posté des gardes en plus, répondit-elle en regardant du coin de l'œil les deux gardes qui se tenaient non loin. Mais cela ne coûte rien de vérifier.</p>
<p>Sa chambre était vide mais Lin prit le temps de tout inspecter au cas où.</p>
<p>-Razan a reconnu les faits et il sera libéré dans deux semaines, il ferra quelques travaux forcés non loin d'ici.</p>
<p>-Bien, je ne veux pas de son argent. Des travaux seront plus utiles.</p>
<p>Regardant tout autour d'elle Lin se sentit de trop, elle bougea maladroitement sachant qu'il était temps pour elle de partir même si elle ressentait une certaine réticence à quitter Kya.</p>
<p>-Lin ?</p>
<p>Elle se tourna avec espoir vers Kya.</p>
<p>-Veux-tu… rester… ce soir ?</p>
<p>C'était ce qu'elle attendait, c'était ce qu'elle voulait pourtant elle se sentait nerveuse. Si elle acceptait cela voudrait dire que ses gardes sauraient qu'elle avait passé une seconde nuit avec Kya. La première était compréhensible, elle gardait et sécurisait Kya mais une deuxième voudrait dire tellement plus. Il y aurait des murmures, elle avait toujours voulu éviter cela dans le château Sato, elle avait vu ce que cela faisait d'avoir enduré les commérages suite à son histoire avec Tenzin au Palais Royal.</p>
<p>Une bataille intérieure était en train de se livrer en elle, sa réponse pouvait changer leur relation.</p>
<p>Ou non.</p>
<p>Elles pouvaient seulement dormir comme deux amies.</p>
<p>Ce qui la motiva c'était de voir que Kya ne semblait pas aussi sure d'elle, pas comme quand elle flirtait avec elle.</p>
<p>-Très bien.</p>
<p>Kya lui sourit timidement avant de chercher des yeux la chemise de nuit qu'elle avait prêté à Lin la vieille. Elle la trouva plié sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle la tendit à Lin qui partit se changer dans la salle d'eau.</p>
<p>Lorsque Lin se retrouva seule dans sa chambre pendant que c'était au tour de Kya de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle s'occupa de ranger sa tenue de garde avec grand soin, plus pour s'occuper que pour la nécessité. Elle avait accepté de dormir avec Kya une fois encore et elle était un peu inquiète, elle espérait réellement ne pas s'imaginer des choses.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard Kya revint de la salle de bain et Lin inspira en voyant qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux. L'envie de glisser ses mains dans la chevelure presque blanche était omniprésente.</p>
<p>-Je crois qu'il y a un réveil dans l'armoire derrière toi, j'aime me lever avec le soleil mais si on ne veut pas rater Izumi on devrait l'utiliser.</p>
<p>La grande armoire contenait bien le réveil en plus des nombreuses tenues de Kya. Lin le prit et le régla pour qu'il sonne dans tôt dans la matinée. Il faudrait qu'elle retourne dans ses propres quartiers pour se laver et changer ses sous-vêtements avant de rejoindre Izumi pour son départ.</p>
<p>Quand elle eut fini de programmer le réveil, Kya était déjà confortablement installée dans son lit. Elle éteignit les quelques bougies que Kya avait allumé pendant était en train de se changer. Une fois que la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre Lin prit place à sa droite, tout comme la veille. Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait un côté. Deux nuits ne voulaient rien dire.</p>
<p>Kya attendit quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de Lin lentement. Lin sourit dans le noir et attira Kya contre elle. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Kya en se blottissant contre l'épaule de la garde.</p>
<p>-Bonne nuit, chuchota Kya.</p>
<p>-Bonne nuit.</p>
<p>La voix de Lin resta suspendue dans la chambre durant quelques instants, Kya savoura le fait d'être à ses côtés une fois encore. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en se détendant elle sentit les doigts de Lin caresser tendrement son dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement à la délicate touche. Son corps se réchauffa subitement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de calmer son cœur qui s'emballait dans la poitrine mais elle abandonna rapidement, sachant que c'était inutile.</p>
<p>-Lin ?</p>
<p>La main de celle-ci se figea.</p>
<p>-Désolée, je croyais… que c'était apaisant, s'excusa Lin avec nervosité.</p>
<p>-Pas vraiment… Je veux dire… bredouilla Kya avant de se taire subitement de peur d'en dire trop.</p>
<p>-Veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda timidement la garde.</p>
<p>-Je suis désolée, c'est seulement que c'est peut-être un peu trop bon… confessa-t-elle finalement après avoir entendu l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lin.</p>
<p>Les joues de Lin se mirent à brûler en entendant Kya. Aucune d'elle ne parla, chacune consciente de la présence de l'autre. Le cœur de Lin battait furieusement dans sa poitrine puis elle tourna sa tête vers Kya et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Souriante, Kya glissa sa main jusqu'à son cou et sentit le pouls de Lin sous sa main. Il était très rapide. Elle avait fait son mouvement, elle avait avoué à Lin qu'elle était attirée par elle ou tout du moins l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, maintenant c'était à elle de faire le prochain mouvement.</p>
<p>Pourtant peu à peu elle sentit le pouls de Lin ralentir, la garde était en train de s'endormir. Kya ferma alors les yeux à son tour et en fit de même.</p>
<p>Sa nuit paisible dans les bras de Lin fut écourté par le bruit strident du réveil. Kya grommela quand Lin s'écarta d'elle pour l'éteindre, celle-ci ricana en se levant.</p>
<p>-Allez, il faut se lever si tu veux dire au revoir à Izumi.</p>
<p>Lin avait fini de s'habiller lorsque Kya parvint à s'extirper de ses draps.</p>
<p>-On se rejoint là-bas, lui dit Lin en la regardant avec douceur.</p>
<p>Kya était magnifique au réveil avec son air endormi. Son cœur se serra un instant dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne parte pour ses propres quartiers. En sortant elle vit deux gardes qui se tenaient près de la porte la regarder avec étonnement. Elle leur lança un regard d'avertissement mais savait que c'était inutile, ils parleraient quand même. Cependant au souvenir de Kya au réveil elle se détendit, cela en valait le coup.</p>
<p>De longues minutes plus tard elle était hors du château Sato aux côtés de Kya pour saluer Izumi. Le Seigneur du Feu les regarda avec un sourire en coin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir remarqué qu'elles étaient arrivées avec très peu de minutes d'écart. Kya se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Izumi n'était pas une grande amatrice des étalages de sentiments, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'entendait si bien avec Lin, cependant elle aussi avait un faible pour la sudiste alors elle la laissa faire.</p>
<p>-Écris-moi pour me dire comment votre situation évolue, murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Kya.</p>
<p>Avec une certaine satisfaction elle sentit le corps de Kya se tendre contre le sien avant d'entendre son un ricanement.</p>
<p>-Promis.</p>
<p>Elles se détachèrent, Izumi se tourna vers Lin et leurs au revoir se firent moins effusifs mais avec amitié tout de même.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Assise sur un des bancs du jardin, Asami somnolait sous le soleil. La main de Korra jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux. Une fois encore elle et sa femme s'étaient levées assez tard après leur nuit agitée. L'épaule de Korra était confortable contre sa joue, elle était presque certaine de pouvoir s'endormir jusqu'au moment où un rire la réveilla.</p>
<p>Levant sa tête elle vit Kya avec les parents de Korra en train de parler un peu plus loin. Elle sourit en les voyant de si bonne humeur. Distraitement elle se demanda à quel point ces ils étaient proches, cela lui rappela ses interrogations sur Lin et Kya.</p>
<p>-Korra ?</p>
<p>Korra répondit par un marmonnement peu audible car elle aussi sommeillait tranquillement.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que tu sais si Kya a quelqu'un ?</p>
<p>La tête de Korra se tourna vers elle, elle fronça les sourcils devant cette question inattendue.</p>
<p>-Tu veux dire en couple ?</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Non, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.</p>
<p>-Elle n'avait personne au Pôle Sud ?</p>
<p>-Non, il faut dire que le temps n'était pas vraiment à la romance pendant la guerre.</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Asami se mirent à briller. Elle avait oublié que les sudistes sortaient d'un terrible conflit. Elle n'osa pas répondre à Korra, elle craignait d'avoir fait un impair.</p>
<p>La main de Korra se glissa dans la sienne et elle la serra pour l'inciter à se tourner vers elle. Korra la regardait avec un doux sourire.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi cette question ?</p>
<p>Korra ne semblait pas lui en vouloir ou être blessée, Asami retint un soupir de soulagement puis son air se fit conspirateur.</p>
<p>-J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et le Chef Beifong, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers Korra.</p>
<p>La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur le visage de Korra.</p>
<p>-Avec Beifong ? Tu crois ?</p>
<p>-Je connais assez bien le Chef et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Elle semble plus… ouverte. Je l'ai vu sourire plusieurs fois quand elle était avec Kya et crois-moi c'est une action assez rare chez elle. En plus ce n'est pas le sourire moqueur ou satisfaite qu'on lui connait, il est plus doux…</p>
<p>-Elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance, peut-être que c'est parce qu'elles sont amies… Mais maintenant que tu le dis, Kya passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. Elle est toujours là quand je m'entraîne avec elle, elle ne venait quasiment jamais quand je m'entraînais avec d'autres gardes. Elle me parle mais à la fin elle reste toujours avec Beifong.</p>
<p>Korra la regarda avec complicité.</p>
<p>-Tu sais, tu as peut-être raison.</p>
<p>Asami lui sourit, heureuse de voir que sa femme était du même avis qu'elle. Elle regarda à nouveau Kya et les parents de Korra de loin pendant quelques instants.</p>
<p>-Tes parents partent quand ?</p>
<p>-A la fin de la semaine, soupira Korra.</p>
<p>La déception était audible, Asami compatit avec elle. Ses parents étaient présents depuis quelques semaines, il serait un peu difficile pour Korra de les voir la quitter après s'être réhabituée à leur présence. Même si elle et Korra s'entendaient plus que bien, ils restaient ses parents. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie au Pôle Sud avec eux.</p>
<p>Soudain une idée émergea dans sa tête.</p>
<p>-Et si on allait au Pôle Sud ?</p>
<p>Korra se tourna brusquement vers elle visiblement étonnée.</p>
<p>-Quoi ?</p>
<p>-J'aimerai voir d'où tu viens, je suis sûre qu'il est prévu qu'on y aille un jour de toute façon mais au lieu de laisser nos pères décidés pourquoi ne pas les prendre par surprise ? On pourrait y aller pour notre lune de miel.</p>
<p>-Tu veux passer notre lune de miel au Pôle Sud ? Tu sais que le temps n'est pas comme ici.</p>
<p>-Je sais, grimaça Asami en s'imaginant le froid du sud, mais tu m'as dit que c'était bientôt la saison des lumières. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller les voir, ma mère m'en parlait quand j'étais petite et je me disais que puisque tu connais bien les lieux tu pourrais d'y amener ?</p>
<p>Le visage de Korra s'adoucit puis elle se pencha pour un baiser.</p>
<p>-J'adorerai.</p>
<p>-Génial ! Allons en parler à tes parents pour voir ce qu'ils en disent ! s'exclama Asami en se levant précipitamment du banc.</p>
<p>Elle entraîna Korra par la main, celle-ci rit en se laissant tirer par sa femme.</p>
<p>Les parents de Korra accueillirent la proposition des deux jeunes femmes avec enthousiasme.</p>
<p>-Vous pourriez venir la semaine prochaine ? Laissez-vous rentrer, Tonraq aura sûrement des affaires à s'occuper et ça me donnera le temps d'organiser votre venue. On pourra fait une petite fête pour te présenter Asami.</p>
<p>-Et si vous voulez voir les lumières il faudra encore attendre un peu, le festival n'est pas prévu avant deux semaines, ajouta Tonraq. Vous pourriez y assister puis partir dans les hauteurs dans notre cabine pour quelques jours.</p>
<p>-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Korra en hochant la tête.</p>
<p>-Vous allez organiser le festival des lumières cette année ? demanda Kya avec émerveillement.</p>
<p>-Oui, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de tension nous pouvons renouer avec les traditions. Il sera grandiose cette année, ta mère y a veillé. Tu pourrais venir, je suis sûre qu'elle serrait heureuse de te revoir, expliqua Senna.</p>
<p>-Excellente idée ! Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vienne avec vous ? demanda Kya en se tournant vers Korra et Asami.</p>
<p>-Pas du tout, tu es la bienvenue.</p>
<p>-En plus ce n'est pas comme s'il manquait de la place dans nos bateaux, ajouta Asami.</p>
<p>-Alors c'est réglé, s'exclama Kya avec un sourire, je viens au Pôle Sud avec vous !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le bureau de Lin était calme, elle était en train de lire les dossiers de différents candidats pour remplacer un garde qui partirai bientôt à la retraite. Elle essayait de sélectionner les plus prometteurs avant de les convoquer pour qu'ils puissent recevoir une formation complémentaire au château quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre.</p>
<p>-Entrez.</p>
<p>En apercevant Hiroshi entrer, elle se leva pour l'accueillir.</p>
<p>-Seigneur Sato.</p>
<p>-Chef Beifong, j'ai du travail pour vous.</p>
<p>-Je vous écoute, répondit-elle en lui désignant une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.</p>
<p>-Asami et Korra viennent de m'annoncer qu'elles comptaient partir au Pôle Sud avec le bateau qui partirait dans 9 jours. J'aimerai que vous sélectionniez quelques gardes en plus de vous pour partir avec elles.</p>
<p>Lin fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>-Je pars aussi ?</p>
<p>-Oui, je veux que vous y alliez. Même si j'ai confiance en Tonraq le Sud sort d'une guerre et on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Je veux la meilleure équipe pour protéger ma fille et vous en faîtes forcement partie.</p>
<p>-Je comprends.</p>
<p>-Merci Chef Beifong, voici la liste des passagers ce jour-là. Le bateau devait partir pour amener des prototypes de ma création et quelques vivres diverses ce jour-là.</p>
<p>Lin prit le papier que lui tendait Hiroshi en jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Tout était détaillé, comme toujours son Seigneur était précis dans son travail.</p>
<p>-Je vous laisse organiser tout cela alors, venez me voir quand vous aurez terminé.</p>
<p>-Très bien.</p>
<p>Après un dernier salut, Hiroshi quitta son bureau. Soupirant, Lin rangea les dossiers des candidats pour le poste de garde. Elle avait plus urgent à voir pour le moment. Elle prit la liste d'Hiroshi pour la lire correctement.</p>
<p>Son cœur trembla en voyant que Kya faisait partie du voyage.</p>
<p>Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que Kya avait décidé de retourner vivre au Pôle Sud maintenant que Korra n'avait plus besoin de son tutorat ?</p>
<p>Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour elles ? C'était-elle imaginée qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose avec Kya ? Quelque chose sur la durée ?</p>
<p>Sentant son humeur s'assombrir face à cette découverte, Lin décida de se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle devait décider de quels gardes allaient l'accompagner, de combien et de comment elle allait organiser les tours de gardes avec ceux qui restaient dans le château.</p>
<p>Peut-être qu'elle aura besoin de ce nouveau candidat plus tôt que prévu finalement.</p>
<p>Lin ne sortit pas de son bureau de la journée, lorsqu'elle dut allumer la lumière pour continuer de travailler elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir faim. Habituellement elle allait se chercher son repas aux cuisines, elle s'entendait bien avec le vieux chef cuisinier mais la possibilité de croiser Kya la freina. Elle n'avait pas encore trié ces pensées sur leur relation. Elle interpella le garde qui se trouvait dans le couloir pour qu'on lui apporte son repas. Elle resta dans son bureau pour manger puis elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour y dormir.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là en pénétrant dans ses quartiers elle essaya de ne pas remarquer le fait que ce serait la première fois qu'elle dormirait dans son lit depuis deux jours. Elle essaya aussi de ne pas trouver à manquer le corps chaud de Kya contre le sien.</p>
<p>Elle échoua lamentablement.</p>
<p>Le lendemain elle se leva aux aurores en ayant mal dormi pour aller s'entraîner avec les quelques gardes malchanceux qui étaient eux aussi debout. Ils se retrouvèrent un grand nombre de fois à terre avec potentiellement quelques hématomes. Elle se sentit presque coupable de se défouler sur eux mais au moins ils apprirent à ne pas se relâcher en sa présence.</p>
<p>Elle croisa Hiroshi en rentrant de son bain après son entrainement matinal, lui assurant qu'elle s'occuperait avec sérieux du voyage de sa fille au sud.</p>
<p>En début d'après-midi, elle se dirigea vers le port pour visiter le bateau qui venait d'accoster. Ce serait le bateau qui allait ramener les parents de Korra au Pôle dans deux jours, un bateau qui était presque identique à celui qu'elle prendrait elle-même plus tard. Elle passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec le personnel pour mieux connaitre et apprendre cet environnement où elle y passerait quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en faire de même la semaine prochaine quand leur bateau arriverait mais cela lui permettrait de pouvoir comparer.</p>
<p>Cela lui permit aussi de passer une grande partie de la journée loin du château et donc de Kya.</p>
<p>Malgré sa mauvaise foi, elle ne put éviter Kya pour toujours. En effet en rentrant au château ce jour-là un mot de la part de Korra était posé sur son bureau lui demandant si elles pouvaient s'entraîner le lendemain. Elle et Korra ne s'étaient pas vues pour s'entraîner depuis que les parents de Korra étaient arrivés, tout le monde ayant était trop occupé par la préparation du mariage. Elle fit part de sa réponse affirmative même en sachant que Kya serait sûrement présente.</p>
<p>Effectivement lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'entrainement Kya était déjà assise sur un banc à discuter avec Senna et Tonraq.</p>
<p>-Chef Beifong, l'accueillit-il avec enthousiasme, j'espère que notre présence ne vous gênera pas mains Korra nous a beaucoup parlé de sa formation à l'épée avec vous. Nous étions assez curieux avec Senna.</p>
<p>-Pas du tout.</p>
<p>Souriant Tonraq retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de sa femme. Kya offrit à Lin un sourire sincère et le cœur de la garde se serra dans sa poitrine. Heureusement pour elle, l'arrivée de Korra et Asami la détourna de la belle sudiste aux cheveux blancs.</p>
<p>Même avec un mois sans avoir pratiqué, Korra était toujours aussi performante et attentive à ses conseils. Lin se perdit durant la prochaine heure à sa entraîner Korra sous le regard attentifs d'Asami, Kya, Tonraq et Senna.</p>
<p>Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux essoufflées mais satisfaites Lin libéra Korra. Asami se précipita à ses côtés avec les joues rouges et un regard intéressée. La garde dut se retenir de lever les yeux ciels en les voyant partir rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas offenser les parents de la Princesse qui venaient la remercier de s'occuper de la formation de leur fille avec une remarque sarcastique sur la libido de leur fille et de sa femme.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'ils prirent congés elle fut seule avec Kya.</p>
<p>-Elle a vraiment progressé, dit Kya en s'approchant d'elle.</p>
<p>-Oui en effet, elle est douée.</p>
<p>Lin prit une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.</p>
<p>-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller me laver.</p>
<p>-Laisse-moi te raccompagner.</p>
<p>Lin cacha une grimace puis lui fit un signe de tête. Ses quartiers n'étaient pas très loin, la balade sera courte. Elle en voulait encore à Kya de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle partait au Pôle Sud cependant elle ne voulait pas d'une confrontation avec elle.</p>
<p>-Tu m'as manqué hier soir, annonça Kya en sortant de la salle à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Lin jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles pour vérifier que personne ne l'ait entendu. Kya ricana à ses côtés en s'en rendant compte. Lin serra les dents pour se calmer avant de prendre la parole.</p>
<p>-J'avais beaucoup de travail j'ai fini tard, expliqua-t-elle.</p>
<p>Kya fredonna une réponse mais se tut jusqu'à ses quartiers.</p>
<p>-On se voit plus tard ?</p>
<p>Lin ouvrit sa porte pour essayer de cacher sa réticence.</p>
<p>-Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore pas mal de travail.</p>
<p>-Oh, souffla Kya en baissant la tête d'un air déçu.</p>
<p>La culpabilité envahit Lin l'espace d'un instant puis elle se rappela la raison de son éloignement.</p>
<p>-Je dois y aller, à plus tard, répondit-elle sans douceur dans sa voix avant de fermer la porte.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Les mains dans son moteur Asami fredonnait en travaillant. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se replonger dans sa mécanique après avoir passé ces dernières journées en compagnie de Korra, notamment dans l'intimité de leur chambre mais aussi à profiter de leurs discussions, balades et jeux.</p>
<p>Les parents de Korra était partis et dans 4 jours elle partirait aussi, en compagnie de Korra et Kya. Elle était assez impatiente de partir voir le pays de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie, elle était à Zaofu voir Opal et une fois elle était allée rendre visite au Seigneur du Feu mais sinon elle était restée dans son château à travailler avec son père.</p>
<p>Korra lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait de préparer quelques affaires avec Kya, la laissant libre de revenir travailler dans son atelier. Elle espérait pouvoir finir de réparer la Satomobile avant de partir. Le médecin de la ville en avait besoin pour aller dans les villages aux alentours et elle avait été distraite par son mariage pour la terminer. Elle savait qu'un des employés de son père pouvait s'en charger mais elle s'était engagée personnellement.</p>
<p>Elle avait fini de démonter le moteur défectueux quand quelqu'un entra dans son atelier. Elle sourit en voyant Korra arriver vers elle avec entrain.</p>
<p>-Attends je suis toute sale, prévint Asami.</p>
<p>Cependant Korra ne s'en formalisa pas car elle attrapa Asami car la taille pour la tirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Asami ferma les yeux en gémissant, cela lui avait manqué. Elle hésita à toucher Korra à son tour car ses mains étaient pleines de cambouis. Elle parvint à se retenir de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Korra mais elle se retrouva tout de même à caresser son dos musclé.</p>
<p>-Que fais-tu ? demanda Korra en s'écartant après plusieurs minutes de bécotage.</p>
<p>-J'essaye de trouver le problème de cette Satomobile.</p>
<p>Asami se tourna vers l'objet qu'elle essayait de réparer tout en expliquant à Korra ses théories sur la possible panne. Elle se perdit quelques minutes avant s'en rendre compte.</p>
<p>-Désolée, j'ai tendance à m'emballer quand je parle mécanique, s'excusa Asami en sentant ses joues chauffer.</p>
<p>-Ce n'est rien, en fait je trouve ça plutôt mignon, répondit Korra avec un sourire taquin.</p>
<p>Rougissant encore plus Asami lui jeta un torchon noir de cambouis que Korra évita sans problème en riant.</p>
<p>-As-tu finis pour aujourd'hui ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci ce fut Asami se mit à rire.</p>
<p>-Tu as toujours faim…</p>
<p>Korra haussa les épaules d'un air coupable.</p>
<p>-Toi aussi tu es plutôt mignonne, ajouta Asami en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. Je dois aller me laver avant.</p>
<p>Après s'être lavée les mains dans son atelier et retiré sa tenue de protection, Korra l'accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre en silence, Asami avait l'habitude du silence de Korra surtout lors des premières semaines. Cependant celui-ci semblait maladroit. Elle comprit pourquoi en entrant dans leurs chambres car il y avait un grand paquet sur leur lit.</p>
<p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?</p>
<p>-Un cadeau que tu ouvriras quand tu seras propre.</p>
<p>Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Asami avant qu'elle ne parte dans la pièce suivante.</p>
<p>-C'était rapide, s'exclama Korra quelques minutes plus tard en voyant sortir de la salle de bain.</p>
<p>-J'ai envie d'ouvrir mon cadeau !</p>
<p>Korra retrouva sa maladresse durant quelques secondes. Asami lui sourit avec douceur avant d'ouvrir le paquet emballé sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir impressionné en voyant ce que contenait le cadeau de Korra.</p>
<p>-Korra c'est…</p>
<p>-Elle le plait ? demanda Korra d'une voix inquiète.</p>
<p>Asami était sans voix, elle sortit délicatement la tenue de son emballage.</p>
<p>-C'est toi qui l'a faite ?</p>
<p>Timidement Korra hocha la tête et le cœur d'Asami explosa dans sa poitrine. Korra lui avait cousu une tenue pour leur voyage dans le Pôle Sud. Elle n'était pas toute bleue comme celle de Korra mais rouge avec du noir : les couleurs Sato. Il y avait une touche de bleu, sur la manche, qui ressemblait au tatouage de Korra. Délicatement elle passa ses doigts dessus.</p>
<p>-Ce n'est pas trop ? Je veux dire je voulais la faire seulement en rouge et noir mais je voulais que tu ais une petite part de moi, je me rends compte que c'est peut-être un peu narcissique de ma part… Si tu veux je peux l'arranger…</p>
<p>-Non ! J'adore. Merci beaucoup.</p>
<p>Asami continua de caresser la tenue, étonnée de voir à quel point elle était lourde. Puis elle se dit que c'était plutôt logique car c'était de la fourrure.</p>
<p>-Comment as-tu fait ?</p>
<p>-Mes parents m'ont apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin, j'ai réussis à m'éclipser avant le mariage pour la coudre… Et puis tu m'as évité, c'était un peu plus facile. Je l'ai terminé cet après-midi.</p>
<p>Asami baissa les yeux en se rappelant de ces quelques jours.</p>
<p>-Korra, je suis désolée pour ça. J'étais mortifiée car je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.</p>
<p>Souriante Korra tendit sa main pour toucher la joue d'Asami.</p>
<p>-Bien sûr que je voulais de toi.</p>
<p>-Je le sais maintenant mais à l'époque… Disons que j'étais humiliée et un peu vexée, avoua-t-elle.</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse Korra l'embrassa avec une infini tendresse. Asami soupira glorieusement contre ses lèvres chaudes, heureuse que ces temps soient loin derrière elles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Et nous y voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La nuit était tombée depuis de longues minutes. Lin était toujours sur le pont du bateau, elle commençait peu à peu à s'habituer aux mouvements de la mer mais elle était plus certaine que jamais que sa place était sur la terre ferme. Cela faisait des années depuis qu'elle avait été sur une telle embarcation et selon toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait discuté il était plus le plus stable depuis l'histoire de la création des bateaux.</p>
<p>Pour elle ne c'était pas assez, elle avait le ventre dérangé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port même si l'envie de vomir avait disparu depuis quelques heures.</p>
<p>L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Le voyage durerait encore quelques jours et il ferait de plus en plus en plus froid. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait bientôt porter la veste que la couturière d'Hiroshi avait faite pour elle et ses gardes, certains l'avoir d'ailleurs déjà enfilée au crépuscule lorsque le soleil ne les réchauffait plus.</p>
<p>-Hey.</p>
<p>La voix de Kya la sortie de ses pensées. Elle parvint à ne pas sursauter, n'ayant pas entendu l'autre femme arriver. Elle avait, assez puérilement, fait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser Kya tout au long de la semaine précédente. Elle s'était éclipsée plusieurs fois du château pour inspecter le bateau puis s'était enterrée dans son travail : sélectionner les gardes pour le voyage, les informer de ceux qui les attendaient, donner les ordres à ceux qui restaient, s'occuper de faire venir un nouveau garde et commencer sa formation.</p>
<p>Elle avait bien croisé Kya quelques fois et avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle pour essayer de faire en sorte que la sudiste ne se rende compte de rien. Cependant éviter Kya sur le bateau, aussi grand soit-il, était impossible.</p>
<p>-Hey.</p>
<p>-Je t'ai apporté une infusion, je pensais que tu pourrais avoir un peu froid.</p>
<p>Le cœur de Lin fondit en voyant le visage en cœur de Kya. Elle prit la tasse appréciant la chaleur contre ses doigts. Elle cacha un soupir en buvant une gorgée. Kya resta à ses côtés en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Elle regarda les étoiles en souriant.</p>
<p>-C'est magnifique, au château toutes les lumières nous empêches de les voir comme ça.</p>
<p>Lin leva elle aussi les yeux au ciel. Effectivement les étoiles brillaient avec force. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'air ravi de Kya et elle prit une décision : ce soir elle lui parlerait. Ce n'était pas juste pour Kya de l'avoir évité sans lui expliquer pourquoi. Elle ressemblait à Asami avant son mariage qui s'échappait à la moindre vision de Korra...</p>
<p>Elles restèrent à regarder les étoiles en silence quelques minutes appréciant ce moment calme entre elles.</p>
<p>-Rentrons, souffla Lin lorsqu'elle eut fini son infusion avant de s'éloigner du pont.</p>
<p>-En veux-tu une autre ? demanda Kya une fois qu'elles furent devant sa cabine.</p>
<p>Les doigts de Lin tapèrent avec nervosité sur la tasse puis elle hocha la tête. Kya la fit rentrer, sa cabine était plus grande que celle de Lin mais loin derrière la taille de celle d'Asami et Korra. La sudiste avait eu le temps d'y mettre sa touche personnelle, quelques bougies étaient posées sur certains meubles, sur le lit se trouvait une grande couverture bleue que Lin avait déjà vu dans la chambre de Kya au château et sur la table se trouvait le service à thé du roi Aang, auquel il manquait la tasse qui se trouvait dans ses mains.</p>
<p>Kya invita Lin à s'asseoir autour de cette table et remplit à nouveau la tasse de la garde. Lin regardait avec tristesse les objets que Kya avait disposé un peu partout. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était possible que cela soit un aller simple que l'autre femme.</p>
<p>-Es-tu heureuse de rentrer pour voir ta mère ?</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr ! On s'est envoyé quelques lettres mais ce n'est pas pareil.</p>
<p>Lin hocha la tête avec raideur. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec sa propre mère après leur dispute. Elle avait des nouvelles de la part d'Opal, rien de plus. Elle avait toujours envié la relation qu'avait Tenzin, Kya et Bumi avec Katara mais cela c'était une autre histoire.</p>
<p>Penser à sa propre mère donna à Lin le courage qui lui manquait ces derniers jours pour poser la question qui l'effrayait.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que tu comptes y rester ?</p>
<p>-Où ?</p>
<p>-Au Pôle Sud, il y a quelques temps tu m'as dit que tu avais fini de voyager et comme Korra est mariée… Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais entrer chez toi.</p>
<p>Sentant la gorge sèche, Lin prit une gorgée de son thé. Face à elle Kya fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?</p>
<p>Le cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine Lin reprit la parole.</p>
<p>-Je veux savoir si tu reviens au château Sato après...</p>
<p>Kya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lin fut plus rapide.</p>
<p>-J'aimerai que tu reviennes. J'aimerai que tu restes avec nous, avec… moi.</p>
<p>Elle n'aima pas entendre la vulnérabilité dans sa voix mais elle savait qu'être sincère était ce que Kya attendait d'elle.</p>
<p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p>
<p>-Tu le sais très bien, répondit Lin en plantant son regard de celui de Kya.</p>
<p>-J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, chuchota-t-elle.</p>
<p>-Kya… J'ai des sentiments pour toi.</p>
<p>Telles les étoiles dans la nuit qu'elles avaient vu sur le pont, les yeux de la sudiste se mirent à briller. Elle posa sa main sur la table, invitant Lin à poser la sienne dessus. Lorsque leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent Lin sut qu'elle aurait du mal à lâcher prise.</p>
<p>-Mais si tu ne reviens pas si tu décides de rester avec ta mère, ce que je peux comprendre, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises maintenant. Parce si c'est le cas j'aimerai qu'on arrête ce que nous faisons avant que nous ayons réellement commencé.</p>
<p>Tout le monde pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment, qu'elle était froide et indifférente mais la réalité c'était qu'au contraire elle ressentait avec beaucoup de force et de passion. C'était pour cela que sa rupture avec Tenzin avait été si douloureuse et qu'elle avait peur que son cœur souffre à nouveau ainsi. Kya avait ce pouvoir sur elle et elle lui faisait assez confiance pour que l'autre femme en soit consciente.</p>
<p>-Ma mère m'a manqué, le Sud m'a manqué c'est vrai mais Lin… Si tu me le permets j'aimerai revenir avec toi. J'aimerai…</p>
<p>Kya serra sa main dans celle de Lin.</p>
<p>-Je ressent la même chose que toi et j'aimerai essayer… nous. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours au château, il y aurait des moments où je devrais sûrement revenir au Sud pour maman mais peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi quelques fois ?</p>
<p>L'espoir fleurit dans la poitrine de Lin et elle se trouva à s'imaginer quitter le château Sato pour accompagner Kya. Elle devrait supporter encore le bateau mais l'idée n'était pas aussi saugrenue que cela.</p>
<p>-Oui, d'accord.</p>
<p>-Vraiment ?</p>
<p>-Oui.</p>
<p>Kya lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de se lever, elle entraîna Lin pour qu'elles se tiennent l'une en face de l'autre toujours la main dans la main.</p>
<p>-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut s'embrasser maintenant ? demanda la sudiste.</p>
<p>Lin se mit à rire, libérant enfin toute la tension qu'elle retenait depuis l'annonce de ce voyage, puis lorsqu'elle fut calmée elle pressa ses lèvres contre le sourire de Kya. Celle-ci émit un son satisfait avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour la maintenir contre elle.</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>Enveloppé dans son manteau rouge que lui avait fait Korra, Asami se tenait sur le pont. Elle regardait avec fascination et anxiété le petit port se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Elle se demanda si c'était les mêmes émotions qu'avait ressenti Korra en arrivant chez elle quelques mois plus tôt.</p>
<p>Une main se glissa dans la sienne et elle se détendit.</p>
<p>Non.</p>
<p>Ce n'était pas pareil du tout.</p>
<p>Malheureusement Korra n'avait pas eu quelqu'un comme elle pour l'épauler. Elle n'était pas dans l'incertitude d'habituer ailleurs et découvrir avec qui elle était promise. Elle se tourna vers sa femme qui lui envoya un sourire rassurant.</p>
<p>Asami reporta son attention sur l'étendue blanche qui défilait sous ses yeux, au loin elle pouvait voir des montagnes toutes aussi blanches mais plus hautes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle savait qu'elle irait sur une de ces montagnes en compagnie de Korra d'ici peu. C'était assez intimidant.</p>
<p>Près du quai elle pouvait voir une foule de monde. Son anxiété remonta quelque peu.</p>
<p>Des tambours se firent entendre à leur approche. Un homme cria leur arrivé et Asami vit Tonraq de loin. Il était parmi les plus imposants. Korra lui tendit son bras pour l'aider à descendre même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, elle reconnut cela comme un geste de soutient de la part de sa femme. Asami lui sourit, inspira un grand coup puis posa un pied sur la terre du Pôle Sud pour la première fois de sa vie.</p>
<p>Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres en les voyant arriver, Asami ne put retenir le sien en voyant Tonraq s'approcher d'elles avec enthousiasme. Il les prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse qu'Asami apprécia tout particulièrement, la tenue que Korra lui avait faite la tenait au chaud mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir l'air froid sur son visage. Le corps imposant de Tonraq et celle de Korra à ses côtés lui permit de se réchauffer quelques instants.</p>
<p>-Quel plaisir de vous avoir ici toutes les deux !</p>
<p>Tonraq s'écarta et ce fut au tour de Senna de venir à leur rencontre. Asami essaya de cacher un sourire moqueur en voyant la mère de sa femme lui arranger sa veste. Korra grommela d'un air embarrassé devant le geste maternelle de Senna, Asami croisa le regard de Kuvira et cette fois-ci elle ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant que la garde aussi essayer de garder son sérieux.</p>
<p>Les yeux d'Asami se posèrent ensuite sur une femme âgée se tenant aux côtés de Tonraq. Instinctivement elle se tint plus droite en sentant l'aura de cette femme, la seconde suivante elle la reconnut. C'était Katara, la Reine Régente, la veuve du Roi Aang et la mère de Tenzin le Roi actuel ainsi que de Kya. Même si elle avait déjà vu des reproductions de la Reine, Asami pouvait dire que Katara avait été une très belle femme en son temps, les rides ne pouvaient le cacher.</p>
<p>Souriant doucement Katara s'approcha d'elles.</p>
<p>-Senna ma chère, laisse-moi saluer les jeunes mariées.</p>
<p>Avec respect Senna s'écarta pour laisser passer Katara. Asami vit Korra souffler de soulagement, elle aurait souri si elle n'était pas aussi impressionnée de rencontrer la Reine Katara en personne.</p>
<p>-Korra, dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.</p>
<p>Sans la moindre hésitation Korra enveloppa la vieille femme avant de s'écarter. Katara tendit sa main frêle vers Asami qui la prit avec délicatesse.</p>
<p>-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Princesse Asami.</p>
<p>-Pour moi c'est un honneur Votre Altesse.</p>
<p>-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Katara. Je ne suis plus la Reine.</p>
<p>Asami laissa échapper un sourire, les gens du Sud n'aimaient vraiment pas les titres de noblesses.</p>
<p>-Dans ce cas appelez-moi Asami.</p>
<p>-Il me tarde de faire votre connaissance mais si vous voulez bien m'excusez j'aimerai aller saluer ma fille, répondit Katara en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.</p>
<p>-Bien-sûr !</p>
<p>Tonraq profita de l'occasion pour entraîner sa propre fille et sa belle-fille vers leurs habitations pour leur séjour. Il avait fait construire une petite maison près de sa modeste demeure et avait hâte de leur montrer.</p>
<p>En voyant Katara pour la première fois depuis des décennies la première pensée de Lin fut qu'elle avait vieillit. Pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle fut transporter au Palais Royal l'espace d'un instant, cette femme était toujours celle qu'elle avait connu.</p>
<p>-Maman, la salua Kya avant de la prendre dans ses bras.</p>
<p>Lin bougea nerveusement à leurs côtés, elle pouvait voir Asami s'éloigner avec Korra, Tonraq, Senna et trois de ses gardes. Elle devrait aller avec eux, Kya était de retour chez elle et normalement il n'y avait plus aucune raison de la protéger ici, elle n'était sous la garde du Seigneur Sato. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas partir sans saluer Katara correctement.</p>
<p>D'un mouvement de tête elle indiqua aux deux gardes restant de suivre les autres. Ils obéirent sans broncher.</p>
<p>Une fois l'étreinte terminée, Katara se tourna vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant.</p>
<p>-Lin, je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle avec une voix tendre.</p>
<p>-Moi aussi, répondit-elle honnêtement.</p>
<p>Sans hésitation Katara se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Lin se raidit un instant avant de lui rendre son affection. Elle fit attention en l'entourant de ses bras, elle avait l'impression que si elle serait trop fort elle pourrait la briser.</p>
<p>Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant pour savourer ce moment. Elle n'avait réalisé à quel point Katara lui avait manqué.</p>
<p>Soudain Lin se crispa. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences pour Katara de sa nouvelle relation avec Kya. Et si Katara refusait cela ? Sa partie rationnelle savait que jamais la femme dans ses bras pourrait empêcher Kya de poursuivre une relation avec qui elle le souhaitait mais et si Katara ne les approuvait pas après les conséquences de sa débâcle avec Tenzin ? Après tout elle avait massacré une aile du Palais Royal…</p>
<p>Katara dût sentir son corps se tendre car elle s'éloigna d'elle.</p>
<p>Kya lui lança un regard inquiet.</p>
<p>Les femmes de cette famille étaient un peu trop attentives, se dit-elle.</p>
<p>Pour reprendre contenance, Lin pointa le groupe de personne qui était en train de rejoindre le centre de la petite ville.</p>
<p>-Je dois les rejoindre, expliqua-t-elle.</p>
<p>Avec soulagement aucune des deux femmes ne contesta mais elles la regardèrent partir avec une pointe d'inquiétude.</p>
<p>-Tout va bien aller maman, tu connais Lin, essaya de rassurer Kya.</p>
<p>-Oui tu as raison, nous ferions bien d'y aller nous aussi.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là Asami rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Korra complément épuisée. Tonraq avait organisé une visite de la ville et un repas avec la famille de Korra où elle avait rencontré les cousins étranges de sa femme.</p>
<p>Du coin de l'œil elle regarda Korra se changer pour aller se coucher, elle aussi semblait fatiguée. Elle sourit en se rappelant que Senna leur avait demandé de l'aide pour l'organisation du festival des lumières qui devait commencer dans quelques jours.</p>
<p>En retirant son pantalon Asami vit dans sa poche une légère déformation, c'était le collier qu'elle avait fait pour Korra. Ce jour-là elle l'avait fait un peu sur un coup de tête mais maintenant elle voulait attendre le bon moment pour l'offrir à Korra. Ce collier ressemblait à une promesse beaucoup plus importante que la bague à son doigt.</p>
<p>Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'elles étaient mariées et en réalité cela faisait autant de temps qu'elles étaient un couple. Elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Korra mais elle voulait attendre et être certaine avant de sauter le pas avec elle. Elle attendrait de voir comment aller évoluer leur relation.</p>
<p>Finalement elles restèrent trois mois au Pôle Sud.</p>
<p>Lin fit tourner son équipe de garde toutes les trois semaines, seules elle et Kuvira restèrent durant ces trois mois. Les gardes avaient une maison pour eux mais Katara insista pour que Lin dorme chez elle. Il fut évident pour de nombreuses personnes qu'en réalité Lin dormait dans la chambre de Kya mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Ils avaient tous trop peur de Katara ou de Lin, même Korra n'osa pas demander directement. Un beau jour où la garde s'entraînait avec Korra, ce fut une remarque de Kya sur la souplesse de Lin et surtout la réaction de celle-ci : Lin avait trébuché et ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge que la veste d'Asami, qui confirma les soupçons de Korra et Asami sur la naturelle de leur réelle de leur relation. Devant le regard d'avertissement de Lin elles n'avaient dit mais Korra avait reçu un coup assez douloureux à l'épaule l'instant suivant.</p>
<p>Il fut évident que Katara savait pour sa fille et la chef de la garde durant leur séjour mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant qu'elles le lui annoncent pour qu'elle puisses les féliciter et leur exprimer sa joie de les voir si heureuses toutes les deux. Cela arriva le dernier jour, avant qu'elles ne reprennent le bateau pour retour au Château Sato.</p>
<p>Il fallut attendre le jour de leur premier anniversaire de mariage pour qu'Asami demande enfin à Korra de l'épouser en lui tendant le collier qu'elle avait fait. Ses mains se serraient anxieusement autour du bijou en récitant son texte qu'elle avait appris par cœur depuis des mois.</p>
<p>- Korra, je t'aime. Je vais que nous sommes déjà mariées mais je me disais qu'on pourrait se marier réellement parce que nous en avons envie et non parce que c'est quelque chose que nos pères ont décidé pour nous. Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être le faire au Pôle Sud ?</p>
<p>Pour toute réponse Korra sourit, comme si elle avait attendu cette question toute sa vie, et sortit de sa poche un collier de fiançailles rouge et noir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>